


Raindrops on a Pear Blossom

by moonlight_river



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Group Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_river/pseuds/moonlight_river
Summary: Baekhyun's husband shares him with his best friend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 64
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains dark elements. Please heed the warnings in the tags before reading.

Baekhyun’s finger rests on the pad as the lock clicks open. But Baekhyun doesn’t move though. There is an unfamiliar pair of shoes outside the door.

The brown Gucci leather loafers don’t belong to Baekhyun. They don’t belong to his husband either.

Baekhyun steels himself and pushes open the door.

The first thing he spots is a discarded jacket right next to the door. Baekhyun pushes it aside with his toe, so that the door can swing close. The door locks automatically behind him, the mechanical beeps accompanying Baekhyun as he takes a few more steps into the house.

A shirt lies on the posh marble flooring. It’s torn, ripped apart, buttons hanging off frayed threads.

A second torn shirt lies at the foot of the stairs.

Baekhyun follows the trail of clothes up the staircase. Every step feels heavy, as though his ankles were weighed with lead. Baekhyun walks pasts discarded pants. Two pairs of them. There’s discarded underwear along the way as well.

Unsurprisingly, the trail leads to the master bedroom.

Baekhyun looks through the open doorway.

His husband is there, fucking someone else on their king-sized bed. 

They don’t even sense Baekhyun’s presence. His husband has the other guy pinned down, mewing and gasping as he mercilessly pounds him into the mattress. They are all sweaty limbs and tangled moans. From Baekhyun’s angle it’s hard to see his face, but Baekhyun manages to figure out who he is anyway. It’s his coppery-tanned skin tone that gives him away.

“Baekhyun hyung?”

It is Jongin who eventually catches sight of Baekhyun. Above Jongin, Baekhyun’s husband stills. He whips his head towards Baekhyun. It’s when their eyes meet that the tears that Baekhyun hadn’t known were standing in his eyes start to fall.

Baekhyun turns his tear-streaked face away from his husband. He starts for the door, but the master bedroom door slides close right before his very eyes. Tears flowing, Baekhyun paws fruitlessly at the doorknob, but it doesn’t budge. They live in a smart house, and Sehun can remotely control everything via his handphone.

“Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun feels Sehun’s arms circle him from the back. Baekhyun is spun around and pushed up against the door. Sehun’s broad shoulders and strong arms cage him in, and Baekhyun can only look up helplessly at his husband’s handsome face.

“Baekhyunnie,” smiles Sehun, addressing Baekhyun as if he were the hyung and not the other way round. “You’re home early.”

He leans down, trying to kiss Baekhyun, but Baekhyun struggles, turning his face from side to side so that Sehun’s lips can’t connect with his own.

“Did I come home at the wrong time?” Baekhyun spits out sarcastically as he tries to push his husband off him. “Should I come back later?”

“No, baby,” laughs Sehun, as if this were all a game. “You came back just at the right time to join us.”

Wait… what?

Before Baekhyun can process the implications of Sehun’s words, Sehun has already lifted Baekhyun up bridal style. He carries Baekhyun to the bed and lays him down next to Jongin.

“Baekhyun hyung?”

Unlike Sehun, at least Jongin has the decency to look apologetic. He’s sitting up with his weight balanced on one elbow, his face hovering over Baekhyun’s. His eyes are warm, concerned. Baekhyun has never felt more like slapping someone. This is the bitch who his husband has been fucking on their marital bed, for fuck’s sake. He has no business looking at Baekhyun with such concerned eyes.

Meanwhile, Sehun moves to strip Baekhyun.

“No,” Baekhyun says, trying to get up.

He’s pushed back down immediately by Sehun of course, right into Jongin’s waiting arms.

“Hold him still, Nini.”

Baekhyun does his best to thrash around, but Jongin’s arms are secure around him. Both Sehun and Jongin work out regularly, and it shows in their arm muscles. On the other hand, Baekhyun has never stepped in a gym, unless you count waiting at the reception area for Sehun.

“Baekhyun hyung, it’s going to be okay. Please relax.”

Baekhyun hates how soothing and gentle Jongin’s voice is. Baekhyun has his face turned away from Jongin, but despite this, Jongin is peppering soft kisses on whatever expanse of skin he can reach.

By this time, Sehun has finished stripping Baekhyun. He spreads Baekhyun’s legs. He climbs over Baekhyun, like a mountain lion that’s ready to devour its prey. He and Jongin share a quick kiss, before Sehun turns to Baekhyun. Cupping Baekhyun’s cheek, he leans down to kiss Baekhyun full on the mouth. The kiss is long and dirty. Sehun has his tongue stuck down Baekhyun’s mouth and he’s completely dominating Baekhyun. By the time the kiss ends, all fight leaves Baekhyun. Sehun smirks down approving at Baekhyun as he wipes the last of Baekhyun’s tears away with a swipe of this thumb.

Sehun sits up. He’s kneeling in between Baekhyun’s legs, sitting on his haunches. He lifts Baekhyun’s legs up, bending them at the knees. The head of his cock is positioned at the entrance of Sehun’s hole.

“Wait, Sehunnie.” Jongin covers his hand over Baekhyun’s hole, protecting it. “Shouldn’t we lube up Baekhyun hyung first?”

“Nah,” says Sehun. “That’ll take too long. Want him now.”

With that, Sehun thrusts in. The force of his thrust pushes Jongin’s fingers aside, forces them to part as his hard member passes through the gaps in between Jongin’s fingers to breach Baekhyun’s unprepared hole. It bottoms out, hitting Baekhyun’s prostrate in a single swift thrust, ripping out a cry of pain from Baekhyun’s throat.

Sehun pulls out, all poised for a second thrust, but Jongin launches himself at Sehun. His lips capture Sehun’s in a passionate kiss, and Baekhyun sees Sehun melting into the kiss, losing himself in Jongin’s arms. Jongin’s arms snake around Sehun’s neck. He pulls Sehun away from Baekhyun, bodily bringing Sehun with him as he lies down with Sehun atop him. He grabs Sehun’s cock and guides it back into his own hole. Sehun responds eagerly, pumping his hips rapidly in and out of Jongin.

Even as Sehun plunders him, Jongin’s fingers find their way into Baekhyun’s hole. His fingers are covered in lube. Sehun’s steady fucking means that Jongin’s fingers are haphazard and sloppy, but even then, Baekhyun can tell Jongin is trying his best to prep Baekhyun as best he can. Baekhyun looks around for the lube, and he notices the tube lying right next to him on the bed. With shaky fingers, Baekhyun preps himself too, his fingers working side by side Jongin’s as they both stretch Baekhyun’s muscles as best as they can. 

With a loving kiss, Sehun lets go of Jongin. He lays Jongin next to Baekhyun on the bed, then climbs back above Baekhyun. He leans down to kiss Baekhyun, and pushes back in. Baekhyun gasps, breaking the kiss momentarily. It’s already a lot better now that Baekhyun has been prepped, but Sehun’s so big, it still burns. Sehun possessively reclaims Baekhyun’s lips. The way he aggressively kisses Baekhyun mirrors the way his cock aggressively plunders Baekhyun’s hole. Throughout fucking Baekhyun, Sehun continues to touch Jongin, alternating between fingering his hole and stroking his cock.

“Sehunnie, slow down a little. You’re hurting Baekhyun hyung.”

“Aww, is Hyung hurting little Baekhyunnie? Do you want Hyung to slow down?”

Biting his lip, Baekhyun nods up at his husband.

“Then you know what to do, don’t you Baekhyunnie? Plead with with Hyung. Ask nicely and Hyung will give you what you want.”

“Sehun hyung,” Baekhyun chokes out, even though he’s two years older than Sehun. “Hyung, slow down… … please… …”

The effect is immediate. His thrusts are still strong, just that they are slow and deep now. When Sehun bends down to kiss Baekhyun, it’s sweet and loving, and Baekhyun is so, so addicted.

Jongin is touching him too, light fluttering kisses peppered on his shoulders and his neck, his hands roaming all over Baekhyun. But Baekhyun tunes him out, focusing solely on Sehun.

Baekhyun is in bliss when suddenly, without warning, Sehun stops. Baekhyun sits up in alarm when he realises that Sehun is climbing off him. Baekhyun desperately tries to pull Sehun back, but all he gets is a good-natured laugh and a peck on his forehead. Sehun thrusts back into Jongin, and Baekhyun is only slightly mollified when he sees that Sehun is rough and hard with Jongin. As Sehun fucks Jongin, he plays with Baekhyun’s hole and cock, just like he had with Jongin. His fingers are rough and sloppy as he focuses his attention mostly on Jongin.

But just as abruptly as it had stopped, it begins again as Sehun swaps over to climb back over Baekhyun. Baekhyun can see that Sehun is having the time of his life here, having both his husband and his best friend lying side by side on the same bed, their bodies laid bare for Sehun to plunder as he pleases.

Despite being the last one to join, it is Baekhyun who comes first. It doesn’t even happen when he’s being fucked by Sehun. Sehun is balls deep inside Jongin when his stroking of Baekhyun’s cock sends Baekhyun over the edge. It feels so lonely, cumming on his own outside of Sehun’s warm embrace, when Sehun’s attentions are on someone else. Sehun does lean over to kiss him though, to reward him for ‘cumming so prettily’.

Jongin gasps, clinging on tighter onto Sehun’s shoulders. He’s close. And just like that, Sehun’s attention is back on Jongin. His hips snap brutally in and out, but any cries Jongin makes are muffled by Sehun’s domineering kisses.

They come together, lips and hips locked together, both their bodies tensing then relaxing at the same time. Afterwards, their lips find each other’s once again and they kiss sweetly for a long time.

Sehun flops down on bed next to Jongin. He gathers Baekhyun in his arms and Baekhyun gets his own long, sweet kiss. Baekhyun is lying on top of Sehun, the top half of his body resting on top of Sehun’s torso. Baekhyun legs are resting on the bed, with Sehun’s legs parted and framing Baekhyun’s legs on either side. As he and Sehun kiss, Baekhyun can feel Jongin’s hands on him, rubbing up and down his back, kneading and squeezing his buttocks.

His fingers find Baekhyun’s hole. After circling around the rim tentatively for a few long moments, Jongin gathers his courage and dips a finger in. The intrusion makes Baekhyun stiffen.

“Sehunnie… … can I?” Jongin sounds tentative, unsure.

Sehun smiles tenderly at Jongin. He traces a finger across Jongin’s cheek, warm and comforting.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Baekhyun whips his head up, shocked and betrayed. Jongin’s face positively lights up though, and he and Sehun share a quick loving kiss, before Jongin moves to climb over Baekhyun. When Sehun next looks back at Baekhyun, he’s hit full on by the force of Baekhyun’s glare, but Sehun only laughs at him. He cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands as he lovingly kisses Baekhyun’s indignation away.

Behind him, Baekhyun can feel Jongin piercing in. Jongin’s thrusts are strong and deep, yet gentle, the way Baekhyun likes it, but Baekhyun mentally tunes Jongin out, focusing only on kissing Sehun.

Jongin leans down, and Sehun breaks his kiss with Baekhyun so he can kiss him. Jongin leans in to kiss Baekhyun too, but Baekhyun turns his face away, and all Jongin can do is pepper kisses at the back of Baekhyun’s neck.

After what feels like eternity, Jongin shudders, his hands tight on Baekhyun’s hips as he shoots his load into Baekhyun. He slumps back down on the bed next to Sehun. Baekhyun feels a trail of cum leak out of his hole, but he ignores it.

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” says Jongin, kissing Sehun.

“Thank you, Baekhyun hyung,” he says, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead. His hands smooth over Baekhyun’s hair. “It meant a lot to me.”

“Do you want to stay the night, Nini?”

Before he answers Sehun, Jongin turns to Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels Jongin’s eyes on him, all hopeful.

But Baekhyun turns the other way, choosing to burrow his face into Sehun’s chest instead of meeting Jongin’s gaze.

“I’ll go back home tonight.”

He sounds hurt, but Baekhyun can’t dredge up a drop of sympathy for him.

Jongin climbs out of bed. Baekhyun and Sehun continue to lie in bed, Baekhyun’s head snuggled against Sehun’s chest. There’s a sound of running water coming out of the en-suite bathroom, before Jongin steps out with just a towel wrapped round his waist. He opens the door to the walk-in closet, and he helps himself to Sehun’s clothes like they were his own. Baekhyun wonders how often Jongin must have done this, for it to be so routine.

“I’ll walk you to the door, Nini.”

With a quick peck on the forehead, Sehun abandons Baekhyun. He pulls on a bathrobe, and the two best friends disappear out of the door together. Baekhyun drags himself out of bed. He pads naked to their outdoor balcony. It’s huge, the size of a small garden. It’s adorned with lush greenery, and in the middle is a big open-air hot-tub. Baekhyun presses the knob to get the jacuzzi going before climbing in. Above him, stars twinkle in the night sky. If it were daytime, Baekhyun would have been able to see the ocean. Instead, Baekhyun sees the lights of the ships that pass by, and the lights from their neighbour’s houses, the other ocean-front villas that also hug the coastline, just like theirs. It’s a beautiful sight.

Just one year ago, if anyone told Baekhyun he would be sitting here right now, in the lapse of luxury, Baekhyun would have laughed in their faces. The Byun Baekhyun then was a school drop-out, living in the poorest slums of city, working two jobs a day trying to pay the medical bills for his younger sister’s cancer treatment and the mounting debts of his father’s failing small-time business, while trying to hide any money he had from his gambling-addict mother.

One of Baekhyun’s jobs was waiting tables in the cafe of a high-end hotel, and one day, he had served a glass of iced americano to a well-dressed gentleman sitting at a table by himself near the window. When the man looked up to say thank you, Baekhyun had been shocked to see that the gentleman was none other than Oh Sehun.

Everyone in their city knew who Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun were. The media dubbed them the Three Diamond Bachelors of Busan. The best of friends since they were children, all three of them were incredibly handsome and insanely rich, new-generation chaebols that had never needed to work a single day of their lives.

Baekhyun had always thought that out of the three of them, Sehun was the best looking. In fact, Sehun was just his type. He followed Sehun on instagram and twitter, and regularly liked and commented on his posts, but he had never dreamed he would ever get to meet Sehun one day. Baekhyun was thrilled to have been lucky enough to serve Sehun coffee, and he had thought that that would be the end of their encounter. But when Sehun had gotten the bill, he left Baekhyun not only a hefty tip, but also a phone number scribbled on the back of the receipt. Baekhyun called the number immediately after his shift, and found himself brought up into the most expensive suite of the hotel.

When Baekhyun eventually emerged from the suite with Sehun, Baekhyun had been fired from both his jobs for not turning up for work for three whole days. But by then, that hadn’t mattered anymore, because Byun Baekhyun had become Oh Sehun’s boyfriend, and money was no longer an issue for him. With the signing of a single cheque, Sehun saved Baekhyun’s father’s business from the brink of bankruptcy. Baekhyun’s mother stopped gambling at underground dens, and was now enjoying VIP treatment at the most luxurious casinos across the country. But best of all, Baekhyun’s sister was moved into a private hospital, with the best cancer doctors treating her. In fact, that was where Baekhyun had been just now, before he had come home to the sight of Sehun fucking Jongin.

Tears prick Baekhyun’s eyes. He had known of course, of Sehun’s reputation. All three of them were notorious playboys. But Sehun had been so sweet and loving, Baekhyun had never suspected a thing. He thought he had been the one to change Sehun. After a whirlwind six months of romance, glamour and sex, in which Baekhyun had never been happier, Sehun had popped the question, Baekhyun said yes immediately. They got married in a castle in Italy. It had been a fairy tale. But now, three months into the marriage, Baekhyun is starting to realise how naïve he has been. Sehun had never changed. He was just good at hiding it from Baekhyun before the marriage. And now that their marriage was a done deal, it seems that Sehun can’t be bothered to continue hiding anymore.

“Ah, there you are Baekhyunnie. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sehun hyung.”

Sehun sheds his bathrobe and climbs into the hot tub. When they first met, Sehun had been so respectful and polite, dutifully addressing him as ‘Baekhyun hyung’ all the time. Making Baekhyun call Sehun ‘hyung’ was only a thing that came up during sex. But after their marriage, this thing about Sehun being the hyung in their relationship suddenly extended beyond the realm of sex and into their daily lives. If Baekhyun slipped up and accidentally forgot to address Sehun as hyung, Baekhyun would be punished. Sehun had an entire collection of sex toys for this purpose, ranging from nipple clamps to vibrating dildos.

“My pretty little Baekhyunnie, why are you sitting out here all by yourself, looking so sad? Come over here to Hyung.”

Baekhyun obediently crosses the hot tub into Sehun’s waiting arms. Sehun gathers Baekhyun into his lap, and they kiss sweetly under the stars for a long time.

“My Baekhyunnie, do you know how pretty you look when you are sad? It makes me want to kiss you and never stop.”

“Is that why you make me sad? You used to like it when I was happy. You used to say I looked pretty when I was happy.”

“Oh, Baekhyunnie. Of course I still think you’re pretty when you’re happy. So, so pretty. When I make you happy, it makes me happy too.”

“Then why did you share me with Jongin just now?”

“Chanyeol hyung, Jongin and I always share our partners around. We’ve always had.”

“But you never used to. Not with me, at least.”

“Yes, I was selfish. I wanted Baekhyunnie all to myself.”

“Then you should have continued to keep me all to yourself!” Baekhyun knows he sounds like a petulant child, but he can’t help it. “Why did that change?”

“Baekhyunnie, you saw how Jongin was just now, right? I couldn’t bear to say no to Jongin any longer, not when he was looking like that. Besides, it felt wrong to deny you from Jongin, when I had already let Chanyeol had a go at you last week.”

The fresh remembrance of what happened last week brings immediate tears to Baekhyun’s eyes. In the spur of the moment, Chanyeol had suggested an impromptu trip to Las Vegas. Vegas wasn’t really Jongin’s vibe, but Sehun had agreed to go, and of course, Baekhyun went with him. They were playing poker in a private VVIP room of a casino. Chanyeol was a roll and Sehun had been suffering a streak of bad luck. Sehun had already lost US$1 million dollars to Chanyeol, when the duo decided to stop betting with money. Instead, they had started using Baekhyun to play strip poker. The winner of each round could decide which article of clothing Baekhyun had to remove. And when Baekhyun was stripped bare, it was decided the winner of the round could fuck Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had prayed fervently that Sehun would win that round, but it was not to be. Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun there and then on the gambling table, pinning him down easily because of his bigger bulk. Throughout, he kept cajoling a sulking Sehun to join them. Sehun, still fuming about his loss, refused to at first, but in the end, Chanyeol’s cajoling won him over and both of them had double-stuffed Baekhyun. Chanyeol and Sehun are both huge, and it was the most painful experience of Baekhyun’s life. Even now, Baekhyun can remember how it felt. The excruciating pain of two cocks splitting him open, and even worse, the unbearable pain of the knowledge that Sehun would let his best friend fuck him.

Baekhyun is sobbing quiet tears into Sehun’s neck now. Sehun holds him close, and he’s tender and sweet as he kisses the tears the away.

“Do you want me to always be sad like this?”

“No, Baekhyunnie. Of course not. You’re breaking my heart right now. Tell Hyung how to make things better.”

“Sehun hyung, could you not share me with others?”

“Ah, that’s something really hard to promise, Baekhyunnie. Now that both Chanyeol hyung and Jongin have tasted what it’s like to have you, they’ll be wanting you again. It’ll be hard to keep saying no to them. But I promise I will say no for a while, okay? I promise that it’ll be just us for a while.”

Baekhyun perks up at that.

“Just us? You mean… … you’re going to stop sleeping around?”

Sehun nods and Baekhyun is absolutely delighted.

“I’ll stop for a bit. It’s going to be just us, for now.”

Baekhyun flings his arms around Sehun in delight. He rewards Sehun with a long and passionate kiss, and he can feel Sehun smiling into the kiss, just like Baekhyun is doing himself.

“That’s my happy Baekhyunnie.” Sehun tweaks Baekhyun’s chin. “My happy little ray of sunshine.”

“Didn’t you just say I look pretty when I’m sad?” scoffs Baekhyun as he snuggles into Sehun, though there’s no real sting in his words. He’s much too happy for that.

“Yes. But you look pretty when you’re happy too. So, so pretty. I want to keep you like this, forever.”

They soak in the hot tub together until they’re all wrinkly, before they get up to shower together. When they step out of the bathroom, Sehun carries Baekhyun bridal style back into their bedroom.

When they enter their bedroom, a lump forms in Baekhyun’s throat. The bed has been made, and rose petals are strewn over it. Scented candles are put tastefully around the room. It’s the exact same set-up as their wedding night. Sehun must have given instructions to the servants to set this up while they had been in the hot tub.

Sehun is gentle when he lays Baekhyun on the bed. He’s gentle with Baekhyun too, when they make love, deep, strong thrusts that has Baekhyun mewing and arching his back. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, limbs tangled together.

Baekhyun’s last thought before his mind drifts off to sleep is how nice it would be if things stayed like this forever.

If only… …


	2. Chapter 2

For the past month, Baekhyun has never been happier. Sehun has been glued to his side. Every morning, when they wake up, they have morning sex, then eat breakfast in bed together. For the rest of the day, they laze around their villa, swimming in the infinity pool or sipping cocktails on their own private stretch of beach. Sehun has his own yacht, and they go out on it frequently. Sehun sails them around the Suyeongman Bay, and they watch the Gwangan bridge light up in the evenings, sometimes sailing right under the bridge if Sehun feels like it. At night, it’s just them as they fall into bed together, all hot kisses and heavy touches. When Baekhyun falls asleep later, it’s Sehun’s arms that he’s in, his hole sore and abused, leaking cum. And when Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night, Sehun hasn’t gone anywhere. He’s still there, tangled in bed with him, fast asleep. When morning comes round, Baekhyun is woken up by Sehun kissing him awake, his cock prodding insistently at Baekhyun’s hole, and their new day together starts all over again.

They frequently meet up with Chanyeol and Jongin. Sehun never goes more than a few days without meeting them. They eat at posh restaurants, go drinking and partying together. There is nothing Chanyeol likes better than hitting up the night club scene in Busan. He also throws house parties often, which inevitably ends up as a sex orgy each time as people fuck each other all over the place. Each time, whether he’s partying it up outside or at home, he expects Sehun and Jongin to be there, and on their part, they don’t disappoint him.

Jongin, on the other hand, has more reserved pursuits. He likes going to art galleries, and watching plays and musicals. Chanyeol has no interest in these, leaving it to Sehun to humour him every time, so Baekhyun finds himself having to tag along on these museum or musical trips.

Both Chanyeol and Jongin are touchy with Baekhyun, with Sehun allows. There was once when Chanyeol drunkenly grabbed Baekhyun’s crotch and another time it was Baekhyun’s ass. While Jongin’s touches are less brazen, they are a lot more frequent. Sometimes it’s a hand resting on Baekhyun’s lower back or on Baekhyun’s knee, at other times it’s a brush of his fingers over the back of Baekhyun’s hand or down Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun constantly finds himself having to shrug off Jongin’s touch, and it’s annoying.

But before anything can escalate further, Sehun, true to his promise, always leaves for the night, bringing Baekhyun along with him, even when it’s obvious that Chanyeol and Jongin are going for sex nights out, or having quiet sex nights in with just the two of them. They always invite Sehun to join them, but to Baekhyun’s delight, he declines and then leaves with Baekhyun. It’s too good to be true, and Baekhyun should have known it was too good to last.

Sehun has a fleet of cars in his villa, and he’s chosen his red Porsche today. He drives over the Gwangan bridge to reach downtown Busan, pulling smoothly into the foyer of the apartment building that Baekhyun is by now very familiar with. Sehun casually tosses his car key to the valet, and they take the lift up to the penthouse apartment on the top floor. The lift opens straight into the apartment, where they find Jongin already waiting for them.

“Sehunnie, Baekhyun hyung, you’ve come!”

He looks so bright and happy, like a puppy that has been waiting for its owners to come home.

“Of course we would come, Nini. It’s your birthday.”

Sehun extends an arm out to Jongin, and Jongin moves into his embrace. He has a hand on Sehun’s collarbone as Sehun drapes his arm across his shoulder. They kiss sweetly, and even after the kiss ends, they don’t move apart.

“Happy birthday, Nini,” says Sehun softly, his lips barely an inch away from Jongin’s.

“Thank you, Sehunnie,” smiles Jongin, and they kiss again.

When the kiss ends, Jongin steps out of Sehun’s embrace so that he can greet Baekhyun properly.

“Baekhyun hyung!”

He leans down to kiss Baekhyun, but Baekhyun turns his face to the side so that the kiss lands on his cheek. Jongin doesn’t seem fazed though. He’s still beaming happily at Baekhyun when he leans back.

“I’m so happy you came, Baekhyun hyung. And…. oh!”

Jongin’s face suddenly falls.

“What is it, Nini?”

“I forgot the flowers,” Jongin replies, distressed.

He scampers to the living room, picks up a huge bouquet from the coffee table, then scampers back. He holds up the flowers to Baekhyun.

“For you, Baekhyun hyung,” says Jongin shyly. “I wanted to surprise you with them the minute you stepped out of the lift, but I was so excited when I saw the lift coming up, I forgot.”

Baekhyun mutely takes over the flower bouquet. It’s made up of orange, yellow, and dark pink roses, arranged tastefully amongst sprigs of baby’s breath, eucalyptus leaves, palm leaves and ferns. Jongin is looking hopefully at Baekhyun for a reaction, but Baekhyun says nothing at all.

“They’re beautiful, Nini. Pretty flowers to match my pretty Baekhyunnie.”

Sehun slips a hand over Baekhyun’s waist as he says this and he pecks a kiss on Baekhyun’s temple. Jongin beams at what Sehun has said, but his expression quickly turns flustered again.

“Oh, why are we still standing here? Um, come in… come in…”

He leads the way, with Sehun and Baekhyun following behind. Baekhyun is glad for Sehun’s hand that’s still resting on his waist. It feels warm and comforting. They sit down together on the long black leather couch in the centre of the living room. Baekhyun places the bouquet of flowers back on the coffee table.

“Would you like some champagne? I’ve got ready a bottle of Billecart Salmon Brut Rosé. Baekhyun hyung, you like rose champagne, right?”

Jongin reaches over to take out the bottle from the ice bucket, but his hand slips. The bottle clangs back down, sending ice and water splattering.

“Oh!” Jongin flinches, his face flaming with embarrassment.

“It’s all right, Nini. Don’t worry about it.”

Sehun takes the piece of folded white cloth that has been sitting on the coffee table next to the ice bucket, and wipes up the mess, erasing any evidence of the mishap.

“Don’t be so nervous, Nini. It’s just us.”

“It’s just that I wanted tonight to be perfect,” says Jongin, looking absolutely downcast. “But I’m ruining it, aren’t I? The night has barely started, and I’ve already ruined it.”

“No, you haven’t,” Sehun smiles easily at Jongin as he smoothly takes out the champagne bottle and pops it. “The most perfect person in the world was born 26 years ago today. How can tonight not already be perfect?”

Jongin splutters and blushes, but he ducks his head, pleased.

“Come, let’s have a birthday toast.”

Sehun pours out the champagne into the three glasses that are already standing on the coffee table. He passes a glass to Baekhyun, the second one to Jongin, and takes the last one for himself.

“Aren’t there more people coming?” Baekhyun interrupts, before Sehun can raise his champagne glass.

“Oh no, Baekhyun hyung. It’s just us tonight. I wanted something cosy and intimate, with just the three of us.”

The uneasy feeling that had been churning at the pit of Baekhyun’s stomach right from the very moment they had stepped out of the lift sharply intensifies. Baekhyun feels nauseous. When Sehun had told Baekhyun that they were going over to Jongin’s place to celebrate his birthday, Baekhyun had expected something similar to the huge bash Chanyeol had thrown for his own birthday. Baekhyun had been expecting an entire apartment full of loud party music and drunk Busan socialites. Not this.

One month ago, Sehun had promised Baekhyun it was going to be just them ‘for a bit’. Baekhyun has no idea how long ‘for a bit’ was going to be, but now, Baekhyun has no doubts that the expiration date of Sehun’s promise has just arrived. Baekhyun has no illusions about what his fate is going to be tonight. Not when Jongin is sitting across him, looking at Baekhyun with such hopeful eyes. Not when it’s Jongin’s birthday, of all days. The lump in Baekhyun’s throat is so tight, Baekhyun can barely breathe.

Sehun is raising his glass to Jongin, and Baekhyun moves on autopilot as he clinks his glass against both Sehun’s and Jongin’s.

“Isn’t Chanyeol coming over tonight?”

“Oh, no. Chanyeol hyung just left. He already spent the whole day with me today. I shoo-ed him out just now, so that I could prepare for tonight.”

Sehun laughs.

“You should have let Chanyeol hyung stay, Nini. He would have loved this champagne.”

“But tonight is supposed to be romantic!” Jongin protests, pouting. “Chanyeol hyung’s so unromantic. If he were here, he’ll totally ruin the mood.”

Sehun laughs at that, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons as his broad shoulders shake with his mirth.

Well, Jongin does have a point, thinks Baekhyun. If Chanyeol were here, they definitely won’t be sitting around sipping champagne. Chanyeol would have probably have stripped all three of them naked by now, and he would be busy fucking everyone’s faces into the couch.

“We got you a birthday present, Nini. It’s from the both of us. Baekhyunnie picked it out for you himself.”

“Did you?”

Jongin’s face lights up as he reaches over the coffee table to take the bag Baekhyun is holding out to him. The green paper bag with the crown printed in gold at the bottom makes what the gift is an absolute no-brainer.

When Sehun had asked Baekhyun to get Jongin a gift, Baekhyun randomly typed in ‘expensive birthday presents for men’ into google, and clicked on the first hit. The website was full of old-fashioned designs, but after scrolling down, Baekhyun found something that looks sort of sporty and youngish. Baekhyun had probably spent less than five minutes on the website. But Jongin’s eyes are reverent as he lifts the Rolex out of the box.

“Thank you, Baekhyun hyung!” Jongin says. “I love it!”

Jongin flips the watch over, and upon seeing nothing except metal, his face falls slightly. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at that. Sitting on Sehun’s wrist right now is the Patek Philippe Baekhyun had bought for him, one that Baekhyun had spent days agonising over. It has the words ‘Baekhyun ♥ Sehun’ engraved in beautiful cursive on the back. Surely Jongin hadn’t been expecting something similar?

Meanwhile, the slight fall in Jongin’s expression is already enough to warrant Sehun getting up and walking over to Jongin’s side. Sitting down next to Jongin, he takes the watch and puts it on Jongin’s wrist for him.

“It looks good on you, Nini,” says Sehun, lifting Jongin’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss on it. “Doesn’t it, Baekhyunnie?”

“Yes, it does,” Baekhyun admits. Kim Jongin is just the sort of person that makes everything he wears look good.

Jongin beams at Baekhyun, his earlier disappointment all forgotten.

“I have something for Baekhyun hyung too!”

There are three jewellery boxes on the coffee table. Baekhyun had recognised the Tiffany-blue right from the start. Jongin opens them. The first one is a necklace made of rose gold, with a circular pendant set with a baguette diamond. The other two are rings, of different designs, but both matching with the necklace.

“It’s your birthday,” laughs Sehun, his hand threading through Jongin’s fringe fondly. “Shouldn’t you be receiving gifts, instead of giving them?”

“But they suit Baekhyun hyung so well! When I saw them, I just knew I had to get them for Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun is wearing both his engagement ring and his wedding band on the fourth finger of his left hand, but his right hand sports no jewellery. Jongin takes Baekhyun’s right hand in his own. Reverently, he slips the first ring onto Baekhyun’s second finger. The other ring goes on the Baekhyun’s little finger. Then, he wears the necklace around Baekhyun’s neck for him.

“I knew Baekhyun hyung would look beautiful wearing them!” Jongin says happily, his eyes sweeping up and down over Baekhyun. “What do you think, Sehunnie? How does he look?”

“Like a prince.”

The smouldering want in Sehun’s expression as he closes the distance between them makes Baekhyun’s heart do a flip-flop. Damn, but Baekhyun must be looking really good right now. Even before Sehun has fully sat down beside him, Baekhyun is already sliding into his arms. Their lips meet in a long and passionate kiss.

“Thanks for your present to Baekhyunnie, Nini,” smiles Sehun, his arm still around Baekhyun, holding him close. “Where’s mine?”

“Huh?”

“There were three presents on the table, and all of them went to Baekhyunnie. What about me?”

“Oh!” Jongin looks flustered. “I’m sorry, Sehunnie! I didn’t think… … I mean… … I… I..”

He looks completely distressed, making Sehun laugh.

“I’m joking, Nini. I’m not mad. It’s your birthday.” He reaches over Baekhyun to stroke Jongin’s cheek with his thumb. “You can do whatever makes you happy. If that’s giving gifts to Baekhyunnie, then go ahead. It’s perfectly fine. But if you still feel like you want to make it up to me, come over here and give me a kiss.”

Sehun taps his lap, and Jongin obediently goes to sit on it. Sehun still has an arm over Baekhyun, but now he also has Jongin perched on his lap. He and Jongin kiss sweetly.

“That’s a nice new diamond you’ve got here,” says Sehun, playing with the teardrop pendant hanging on a chain on Jongin’s neck. “Is it a birthday gift from Chanyeol hyung?”

Jongin nods.

“Chanyeol hyung brought me to Tiffany’s. He said I could choose anything I wanted, so I chose this. But while choosing, I came across the ring-and-necklace rose gold set, and I just really wanted to get it for Baekhyun hyung.”

Jongin reaches out to hold Baekhyun’s hand in his. The one that’s wearing Jongin’s rings.

“What else did you and Chanyeol hyung do today?”

“He brought me to lunch at Le Convive.”

“And?”

“We went to the Seund Ja Rhee art exhibition. Chanyeol hyung reserved the entire art gallery for the afternoon, so it was just us.”

Sehun laughs. “He went with you to an art exhibition? You know that’s not his thing, yet he was willing to go with you. And you dare to complain he’s not romantic?”

“He nearly bought me the entire art exhibition,” says Jongin, smiling at the memory. “Any painting I stopped at to admire for just a few more moments, he would already be telling the staff to reserve it for me. I had to talk him into keeping it to just two.”

“You should have let him buy them for you. Our Jonginnie should get spoilt on his birthday.”

Baekhyun fails to see Sehun’s point. Chanyeol and Sehun spoil Jongin 365 days a year. Whether it’s his birthday or not is completely irrelevant. It’s almost as if Jongin were the maknae instead of Sehun.

“And? Don’t tell me that’s all you two did. I know Chanyeol hyung too well. There’s no way he spent the whole day with you without tapping this ass.”

Whenever Chanyeol and Jongin have a sexcapade without him, Sehun always seems to have a compulsive need to know all the sordid details. It’s not like he gets jealous or anything, but he always asks until he manages to get the full story out. Since Chanyeol is never one for patience to narrate details, it always falls upon Jongin to tell Sehun what happened.

By now, Jongin is blushing.

“We came back here for a while,” he admits.

“And?”

“I blew him.”

“Where?”

“Right where you’re sitting now.”

“Did you now?”

Jongin nods.

“Were you kneeling in between his legs? Bobbing your pretty mouth up and down his length?”

Jongin nods again, blushing furiously.

“And after that?”

“He bent me over the coffee table.”

“How many times did he cum inside this hole?”

It’s only when Jongin gasps and squirms that Baekhyun realises that Sehun’s hand has slipped inside Jongin’s pants.

“Twice.”

Jongin buries his face into Sehun’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“Twice? Oh dear. Does this mean this little hole is already full? But I was also planning to fill it up with my own c-“

“Sehun!” Jongin gasps, scandalised, as Sehun laughs.

He leaps out of Sehun’s lap, face burning. Baekhyun’s hand is still held in his, so this means that Baekhyun gets pulled up with him when he stands. His hold on Baekhyun is firm as he leads Baekhyun through the apartment, away from Sehun, their fingers intertwined palm to palm.

“I hired a private sushi chef for tonight,” Jongin says as he leads Baekhyun to the outside patio. “I asked Sehunnie and he says you like Japanese?”

Jongin’s penthouse overlooks Gwangalli beach, and it’s already late enough into the evening that the Gwangan bridge light-up has started, alternating between flashes of white, blue, green and pink. Unlike Sehun’s and Baekhyun’s villa which is situated in the suburbs, Jongin’s apartment is in the middle of the city centre, and endless lights shine out from tall buildings into the night as far as the eye can see.

The sushi chef steps up to bow and greet them. Baekhyun feels a hand on the small of his back, and he turns to see that Sehun has caught up with them. Baekhyun leans up and they share a quick kiss. It had only been a few minutes of separation, but still, it was enough for Baekhyun to miss Sehun.

A small round table, decorated tastefully with flowers and scented candles has been set up. Jongin leads Baekhyun to it, and he pulls the chair out for Baekhyun and sits him in like a perfect gentleman. One of Jongin’s servants, a young lady dressed in a kimono, pours sake out for each of them. The sushi chef has a work station set up for him a few steps behind their table, and he hand-makes the sushi there and then for them. The sushi gets served up to them one course at a time by the lady in kimono, with her announcing what the cut of fish is as she sets the plates down.

As they eat and chat, Jongin is constantly fretting over Baekhyun, worried if the food is to Baekhyun’s liking, or if Baekhyun’s cold, or if Baekhyun wants to drink anything else other than sake? His constant prattle makes Sehun smile.

“Baekhyunnie is doing just fine. Just sit back and relax, Nini.”

Well, it’s true that the view is to die for and the food is divine, but sitting here, in the middle of his husband and his husband’s best friend, with two hands belonging to two completely different people resting on each of his thighs, Baekhyun’s not sure if he’s ‘doing fine’. He’s too highly strung to enjoy either the food or the view, but as unenjoyable as the dinner is for him, he’s also dreading the point in time in which dinner would end.

But that point of time comes anyway, with the chef bowing to the three of them as Jongin and Sehun both thank him for the delicious meal. Baekhyun’s heart is beating so fast he can’t speak, but to his relief, the lady in kimono comes out bearing a cake, and Baekhyun’s fate is postponed for a little longer.

In place of a candle, there are a couple of long sparklers that are burning atop the cake, merrily shooting out bright sparks. Jongin clasps both hands together and bows his head as he makes his wish.

“What wish did you make, Nini?” asks Sehun when he looks up.

“My wish is to get a kiss from Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun’s gaze snaps towards at Jongin in alarm, and Jongin meets his eyes readily. He looks both serious and sincere.

“I want a kiss from Baekhyun hyung. A proper one.”

Silence hangs in the air as Baekhyun stares wordlessly at Jongin.

Baekhyun glances at Sehun. Sehun need only say the word, and Baekhyun would do it. All three of them know this. But miraculously, Sehun stays silent, leaving the choice to Baekhyun.

Well, if Sehun is not going to force it, then the hell is Jongin going to get his way. Baekhyun opens his mouth to tell Jongin just so, but Jongin is faster.

“Just one kiss. If you give me this one kiss, I won’t ask anything else from you tonight.”

This makes Baekhyun pause. Just moments ago, Baekhyun had been so sure that his fate was cast in stone. But now, Jongin is presenting him with a way out? A kiss seems like a small price to pay.

Baekhyun glances at Sehun. He nods, giving Baekhyun the go-ahead. With this reassurance, Baekhyun says, “All right then.”

Jongin’s face lights up, the happiest Baekhyun has ever seen him. He cups a hand tenderly over the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and leans in. As their lips meet, Baekhyun’s heart is thudding in his ribcage. The first touches of Jongin’s lips on him are soft and gentle. But slowly, Jongin picks up the pace and put on a little bit more pressure. With every movement of Jongin’s lips, it’s apparent how reverent Jongin is. It’s like Baekhyun is his little taste of heaven and Jongin can’t believe how lucky he is. He starts to alternate between sucking and nibbling on Baekhyun’s lower lip. It’s the best kind of kiss, a combination of soft, natural lips and a little bit of tongue. The kiss lasts for a very long time, and Baekhyun knows that Jongin is trying to prolong it for as long as he possibly can.

When they finally break apart, both Jongin and Baekhyun are breathing heavily. Jongin’s hand doesn’t leave the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and he presses his forehead against Baekhyun’s tenderly.

Baekhyun’s breathing evens out and he sits up, pulling away from Jongin. His eyes seek out his husband’s.

“That was fucking hot.”

Sehun leans over, and he and Baekhyun share their own hot, searing kiss. Then Sehun leans over to Jongin, and their kiss is equally passionate. Watching them kiss, Baekhyun kind of gets why Sehun would say his kiss with Jongin was hot.

Now that he knows he’s not going to have to spread his legs for someone that’s not his husband, Baekhyun finally relaxes and enjoys the night out. Jongin’s birthday cake turns out to a chocolate cake that’s absolute divine, and the sake Baekhyun has been drinking burns a warm comforting feeling inside him. Baekhyun joins in the conversation, talking and laughing with Sehun and Jongin as they chat into the night. They play drinking games, which Baekhyun always wins because he’s so quick-witted. When he’s had a little too much to drink, he starts doing imitations, which gets both Sehun and Jongin up in stitches.

It had been such a fun night, and because of how much he had liked it, Baekhyun feels doubly betrayed, when the three of them are all in Jongin’s bedroom, and Baekhyun has been stripped naked. The only things that he is still wearing are the rings on the left hand given to him by Sehun, the rings on his right hand given to him by Jongin, and the necklace around his neck. He’s lying with his back against Sehun’s chest, Sehun’s arms around him to hold Baekhyun in place. Baekhyun’s legs are spread, and Jongin is in between them. Jongin’s cock is already lubed up, its tip lined up against Baekhyun’s entrance.

“You’re such a liar,” Baekhyun tells Jongin, through his tears.

Jongin has the decency to look guilty. For a moment, it actually looks like he might back off.

“Baby, what Nini said was that he wasn’t going to _ask_ you for anything more,” says Sehun reasonably as he peppers Baekhyun with soft kisses. “But he’s not asking now, is he? So technically, he’s not lying to you. And besides, it’s his birthday.”

Sehun tilts Baekhyun’s face up, so that they can kiss properly. It’s as they are kissing, that all the fight leaves Baekhyun, as Sehun must have always known it would.

And as they kiss, Baekhyun feels Jongin piercing in. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s all alone. He blinks, casting his eyes around the room for Sehun, but he’s nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun stretches blurrily. His hole hurts. Baekhyun shifts his bum as he stretches, and his insides immediately gets jabbed harshly.

There’s something inside him.

Baekhyun sits up, and it jabs roughly into Baekhyun again, making him wince.

It begins to dawn onto his sleep-addled mind what it is. A quick probe confirms it. Baekhyun’s fingers can feel its plasticky base, plugging his entrance snugly.

It’s a dildo. Sehun must have put it inside him when he was fast asleep.

Baekhyun looks down at the hands in his lap. His wrists are red and sore, the burn marks from the handcuffs plainly visible against his pale fair skin. Baekhyun rubs his sore wrists, trying to soothe them. Sehun had left them on the entire night, but he must have unlocked them this morning. His ankles are still locked though, but a quick glance to the bedside table shows Baekhyun that Sehun has left the key there for him.

Baekhyun reaches for the bedside table, but instead of grabbing the key, he reaches for his handphone first. Whenever Baekhyun wakes up without Sehun, he compulsively uses his handphone to check Sehun’s location. The best-case scenario would be that Sehun is still within the villa, just in another room. But there have many times in the past when the app showed the location of Sehun’s handphone to be at Chanyeol’s mansion, Jongin’s apartment, or a hotel.

But today, it shows Baekhyun something completely expected. Sehun is not in the villa, but he’s not that far away either. He’s at their neighbour’s place. That’s odd. They’re civil with their neighbours, an American expat couple in their late fifties, but they’re not close with them. Baekhyun can’t think of a reason why Sehun would be hanging out with them.

Baekhyun unlocks his ankles. There are cuff burns there too, but Baekhyun decides to let them be. He pads to the bathroom to freshen up. The dildo jars him as he walks, so he has to take smaller steps than usual. After brushing his teeth, Baekhyun does his usual morning skincare routine – toner, serum, day moisturiser and sunscreen. Then he moves on to his make-up. Baekhyun keeps his day make-up light and natural. Highlighter to contour his nose and cheekbones, foundation, eyeliner matched with a little bit of natural-looking blends of brown eyeshadow for his eyes, and lip gloss to plump his lips. With the help of the hair dryer, he fluffs up his hair, so that it falls naturally back down to frame his forehead. Lastly, he puts on light-blue contact lenses for today.

Baekhyun makes his way to the walk-in wardrobe he shares with Sehun. It is filled with racks of designer clothes, half of them belonging to Sehun and the other half belonging to him. Baekhyun knows better than to remove the dildo on his own, so he gets dressed over it.

He slips on a pair of black lacy panties that Baekhyun knows that Sehun would be in the mood to see his ass in. He wears a pair of dark skinny jeans over it. Baekhyun inspects himself in the mirror. The jeans hug his legs, showing off his ass, but at the same time, the material of the denim is heavy enough that the lacy pattern of the panties beneath doesn’t show. And more importantly, it gives away no possible hint of the dildo.

Instead of one of his own, Baekhyun selects a pullover belonging to Sehun instead. It’s ice-grey, the colour complimenting the blue contacts perfectly. Since it’s in Sehun’s size, it hangs big on Baekhyun, allowing Baekhyun to show off his collarbones. The sleeves are long. Only Baekhyun’s fingers peek out from the ends, so the marks on Baekhyun’s wrists are covered. It’s also long enough that it reaches his mid-thighs, providing another layer to shield the dildo from the outside eye.

Satisfied with his appearance, Baekhyun steps out of the bedroom. One of their servants greets him at the corridor.

“Good morning, sir,” she says, bowing to him. “Breakfast is ready to be served.”

“Is Sehun at our neighbour’s house?” Baekhyun asks her. “Did he say why?”

“When Young Master Sehun left the house, he didn’t say where he was going. But he asked me to pass this note to you.”

Baekhyun unfolds the note. It’s short and simple, and doesn’t really tell Baekhyun anything.

_Morning, love. I’m next door. Join me when you are ready._

“I’ll go to Sehun now,” says Baekhyun. “I’ll have breakfast later.”

The servant bows deeply to Baekhyun.

“Please, sir. Young Master Sehun instructed to make sure you eat breakfast.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to make things difficult for Sehun’s staff, so he makes his way to the dining room. If the servant notices that Baekhyun is walking more slowly and stiffly than usual, she doesn’t mention it.

The dining room is big and spacious, with lots of natural lighting that comes in from the full-length glass windows, which open out to the garden. Beyond the garden, the sea can be clearly seen. It’s a beautiful day, clear sunny sky and blue waves. Baekhyun sits in his usual seat, but this time, he has to perch gingerly on the edge of it.

“What coffee would you like today, sir? Blue Mountain, Ospina or Hacienda La Esmeralda?”

“Anything’s fine.”

If Sehun were here, he would have a preference, but Baekhyun honestly can’t tell the difference between any of them.

She bows and leaves to brew the coffee. Meanwhile, another servant serves up Baekhyun’s breakfast, bearing it on a tray.

“Today’s breakfast is eggs benedict, sir. Young Master Sehun ordered it for you.”

“Thank you,” says Baekhyun, smiling. Eggs benedict is one of his favourite breakfasts. It’s so sweet that Sehun remembers.

The first servant comes back with the coffee. She sets the pot down on the table and pours out a cup for Baekhyun.

“Jamaican Blue Mountain coffee, sir,” she says.

“Thank you,” Baekhyun smiles at her. “You may leave the room.”

She bows and leaves. If Baekhyun hadn’t given her that instruction, she would have stood at the corner of the room throughout Baekhyun’s meal, on standby in case Baekhyun needed anything. Baekhyun knows that she’s only doing her job, but he can’t eat in peace when there’s someone watching him.

The eggs benedict is lovely, as usual. Baekhyun hasn’t eaten a single bad meal since he’s moved here. Baekhyun eats quickly though, anxious to get to Sehun’s side. He makes his way to his neighbour’s house, walking down their tree-line driveway to reach the main gate, before ringing the doorbell. One of the servants opens the gate for him, and his neighbours have a tree-lined driveway of their own which Baekhyun now needs to walk up. Ordinarily, this wouldn’t be an issue, but today, with a dildo stuck up his ass, every step takes effort.

The servant brings him in, but to Baekhyun’s surprise, the person that bounds up to greet him is not Sehun.

“Baekhyun hyung!”

As usual, Jongin looks like an excited puppy to see him.

“Jongin, _anyeong_.”

This simple acknowledgment makes Jongin beam brightly. Holding on to Baekhyun’s arm happily, he brings him in to join the rest. His pace is a little too fast for Baekhyun’s liking, but he knows that’s not Jongin’s fault. He doesn’t know about the dildo that’s stuck up Baekhyun’s ass. 

“I’m so happy that you could join us after all. Sehunnie said you might not come because you were sleeping in. But you’re here!”

Baekhyun spots his neighbours, and Baekhyun bows in their direction. There are a few unfamiliar people there as well, two men and a lady, dressed in suits. Baekhyun has no time to wonder who they might be, because Baekhyun has found the person he had been seeking. He’s standing in front of a full-length glass window, tall and strikingly handsome, a perfect model-like silhouette framed against a beautiful backdrop of garden and sea.

Except, he’s not the only one. There’s also another figure there next to him, just as strikingly handsome, except he’s standing even taller, even more broad-shouldered.

Shit, but Park Chanyeol is here too.

“ _Anyeong haseyo_ , Chanyeol,” Baekhyun greets.

He and Chanyeol are the same age, so unlike Sehun and Jongin, he doesn’t have to address Chanyeol as ‘hyung’. His face impassive, Chanyeol nods slightly in acknowledgement of the greeting. Damn, but he makes even that small movement look incredibly handsome.

Baekhyun now turns to his husband, at last.

“Sehun hyung.”

“Baekhyunnie,” Sehun smiles, holding an arm out. Even now, Sehun’s smile makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. Baekhyun shrugs off Jongin and walks into Sehun’s arms.

“You were sleeping so peacefully this morning, I couldn’t bear to wake you up,” says Sehun, the fact that Sehun was the one who made Baekhyun so tired out in the first place goes unsaid between them.

“Why are we here?” asks Baekhyun.

“Our neighbours are selling their villa. Jongin is thinking of buying it.”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap to Jongin. Jongin beams happily at Baekhyun.

“I’ve been searching for a place in this neighbourhood for ages! I couldn’t believe it when this came up on the market. It’s right next to your place. It’s perfect!”

Baekhyun stares in disbelief at Jongin. Sehun already shares Baekhyun with Jongin a few times a week. That’s already much more than how much Baekhyun gets shared with Chanyeol. What more does he want?

“Yes, Mr Kim is right! This place is perfect. Many would say it’s a paradise on Earth. I mean, would you look at this view!”

It’s one of the men in a suit who speaks. He has a lanyard round his neck which displays his housing agent license.

“The view is good,” Chanyeol acknowledges and the housing agent beams brightly at him.

“But,” Chanyeol continues coldly, “this place is old. Dated. Jongin would have to tear it down and build it up from scratch if it were to be liveable. Hardly worth the effort, I would think.”

The housing agent’s face falls so quickly, it’s almost comical.

“The villa is only five years old!” he says with a booming fake laugh, “Same as Mr Oh’s villa next door. They were built by the same developer. And as you can see, it’s very well-maintained‒”

“Let’s see the upper level.”

Chanyeol cuts him off. His every word, every move, is laced with authority. He’s already striding towards the staircase and everyone follows behind him.

Sehun and Baekhyun are bringing up the rear of the group. As they walk, Sehun hand slides down Baekhyun’s arse. He probes, checking to see if the dildo’s still there. When his fingers press up through the denim against the hardness of the plastic base, he smirks down in satisfaction at Baekhyun, who’s blushing slightly. He rewards Baekhyun’s obedience with a peck on the forehead.

Sehun casually places his other hand into the pocket of his jacket, and then out of the blue, the stiffness inside Baekhyun buzzes to life.

It’s like an electric shock, jolting Baekhyun right on the prostrate.

Baekhyun gasps. His knees buckle, and is prevented from falling only by Sehun’s arm around his waist.

Shit. It’s a _vibrating_ dildo. Shit, shit, shit.

Alarmed, Baekhyun stares up at his husband, but Sehun’s face is impassive and calm, as if nothing were the matter.

“Baekhyun hyung! Are you all right?”

Of course, Jongin, ever-attentive to Baekhyun’s every move, had seen Baekhyun falter in his steps, and he’s bounding over, concerned.

Baekhyun pulls his back straight and schools his face into a neutral expression.

“I’m fine. I just lost my footing for a while back there.”

“Ah, the marble floor can be quite slippery. Be careful, Baekhyun hyung.”

If Baekhyun thought that walking had been hard earlier, it’s absolute torture now. And what’s worse, Baekhyun can’t let it show. He has to walk naturally. He can’t let the expression on his face give anything away. With every step Baekhyun takes, he can feel the vibrating hardness in between his legs. His cock is starting to harden, his burgeoning growth straining against the lacy panties.

Meanwhile, Jongin is walking next to Baekhyun, chattering merrily, forcing Baekhyun to keep up the pretence.

“Chanyeol hyung and Sehunnie say now is a good time to buy property. When I spoke to _Halmeoni_ on the phone last week, she said so too. I told her I’ve been wanting to buy something in this area, and she transferred 25 billion won to my account. I think that should be enough, right?”

“This place is probably worth around 20 billion won. It’ll be enough, Nini.”

Both Sehun and Jongin are talking so casually about this, it’s as if they were merely discussing the weather. Baekhyun wonders what it must be like, to make a single phone call to your grandmother, and then get 25 billion won transferred to your bank account.

“We’ll be neighbours, Baekhyun hyung! I was thinking we can take down the fence in between our gardens. It’s be so much easier to walk in between our houses this way, instead of having to walk down and up the driveways. I asked Sehunnie just now, and he said it’s okay to.”

They’re walking up the stairs, and every step is _torture_. Baekhyun has to lean a lot of his body weight on Sehun in order to make it up the stairs, and he’s more grateful then ever for Sehun’s arm around him, holding him upright.

They are on the second floor, touring the various rooms. The housing agent is hovering around Chanyeol, trying to sing praises of the house, but Chanyeol looks superbly unimpressed with anything that he has got to say.

“Come over here and take a look at this, Sehun.”

And just like that, Sehun is gone from his side. Chanyeol points something out to Sehun that’s outside the window. He and Sehun discuss it for a while, then they decide to go to third floor together to check it out again from there. Baekhyun watches, rooted to the spot, as Sehun ascends the stairs together with Chanyeol, both of them engaged in conversation. He does not give so much as a backward glance at Baekhyun.

Fuck. Without Sehun to lean his bodyweight on, Baekhyun’s not sure if he can walk on his own.

“Baekhyun hyung? Should we go take a look at the third floor with the rest?”

Fuck.

“Yeah. Sure.”

Baekhyun steels himself and starts walking. Baekhyun forces himself to move as naturally as he can, Thankfully, Jongin hasn’t noticed anything amiss yet. He’s prattling on happily.

“They showed us the basement before you came. There’s a bowling alley there. I asked Sehunnie and he says you’re not into bowling? Neither am I, so we can change that into something else. What would you like?”

“I… … can’t think of anything at the moment.”

It’s the honest truth. Baekhyun can’t think of anything at the moment, except for the vibration inside his ass.

“That’s okay, you can take your time to think on it. Let me know when you think of something!”

They are halfway up the staircase, when the vibration inside him suddenly sharply intensifies. Shit, Sehun must have increased the speed by a notch. It’s buzzing faster than ever against his sweet spot, shooting sparks of arousal within him.

Baekhyun’s knees give way. He swoons, body slumping down. His foot slips, and before Baekhyun can react, he’s falling.

Strong hands grab onto him and Baekhyun is pulled back upright. Baekhyun finds that his face is pressed up against a broad chest, and strong arms are holding him close, making him feel safe and secure after the near fall. Baekhyun is leaning his whole bodyweight onto this newfound support, and it feels so good. For a moment, Baekhyun wishes that he could stay here forever, in this little bubble of protection.

“Baekhyun hyung, are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

Reluctantly, Baekhyun pulls himself out of Jongin’s arms. It takes some effort, but Baekhyun acclimatises his body to the new speed. He forces himself to climb up the staircase, one at a time, and thankfully, Jongin supports him all the way with an arm around his waist.

“Sehunnie,” Jongin says once they’ve reached the third-floor landing. “Baekhyun hyung is not feeling well. I think we should bring him home and call a doctor for him.”

Sehun turns to face them. Now that Sehun is in his line of sight, Baekhyun makes a beeline for him. Sehun still has one hand place casually in his pocket. Baekhyun is only one step away from Sehun when the speed gets cranked up yet another notch again.

Taken off guard, Baekhyun lets out a gasp, the arousal plain on his face for a second before he collapses right into Sehun’s arms. Baekhyun is rock hard by now, and he presses his cock into Sehun’s thigh. Another spasm courses through him, and Baekhyun can’t stop his bum from wriggling, just a little. Even so, this small movement catches Chanyeol’s eye. Chanyeol’s gaze then falls onto the hand Sehun has in his pocket. This simple clue is enough for understanding to dawn on Chanyeol. He shares a knowing smirk with Sehun.

“Sehun hyung, please,” Baekhyun begs, clutching the front of Sehun’s shirt.

Miraculously, the throbbing inside him slows, thrumming back down at the first level. After a few shaky breaths, Baekhyun manages lift his face from the front of Sehun’s shirt and stand back on his own two feet. Now that he has experienced the higher two levels, this level seems almost comfortable.

When Baekhyun looks up, the first thing he sees is the concerned look in Jongin’s eyes.

“I’m fine,” Baekhyun tells him. “I was just dizzy for a while. I’m okay now.”

“Are you sure?” asks Sehun. “We can take you home now if you want, Baekhyunnie.”

There is nothing Baekhyun would like better. But Baekhyun knows he can’t. Making him endure this in public is part of what Sehun wants.

“I’m fine. I can stay.”

Sehun smiles, pleased with Baekhyun’s obedience. Knowing that Sehun is pleased with him makes everything Baekhyun has to endure worth it.

Sehun slings an arm around Baekhyun, and they walk down together to the living room. Baekhyun sits very carefully, perching as lightly as he can on the edge of the seat, but no matter what, being seated means that the dildo pierces up into him, thrumming right up into his sweet spot. Baekhyun prays that no else can feel the vibration through the sofa. Luckily, it’s him, Sehun, Chanyeol and Jongin seated on the same long couch. Sehun and Chanyeol already know what’s going on, and Jongin seems pretty unobservant, so maybe Baekhyun might go actually through this without anyone else finding out what’s going on.

“Sehun,” says Mr Richardson. “We’ve been neighbours for the past five years. You know how much we love this place. We won’t be selling it if not for the fact that we’re moving back to the States.”

“Baekhyun and I enjoyed being neighbours with you,” says Sehun politely.

“Since we’re selling this place, we would prefer to sell it to someone who would really appreciate the place and enjoy living here, just as much as we had,” says Mrs Richardson, sharing a loving smile with her husband. “Your friend seems like the perfect choice.”

Jongin nods eagerly at this.

“Now, we can probably sell this place for around 25 or 26 billion won, but as Nancy says, it’s important to us that we sell it to the right person. We would hate leaving Korea knowing that the place we were so fond of and have made so many great memories in is being spoiled or thrashed around by someone who just doesn’t appreciate it. But since Mr Kim’s your friend and he seems like a really cool guy, how about we settle it for 24 billion won?”

Jongin looks absolutely delighted at this prospect, but before he can say anything, Chanyeol coldly cuts in.

“Our offer is 14 billion won.”

The housing agent’s fake laugh resounds around the high ceilings of the room.

“Oh, Mr Park, you know this place is worth more than that. And I can tell, the most important thing to Mr Kim is this property’s close proximity to Mr Oh’s. Now, what other listing can‒”

“That is this property’s one redeeming quality,” Chanyeol cuts him off. Park Chanyeol is just someone who radiates such power and authority, everyone falls silent when he speaks. “If not for that, I would not be wasting my time here.”

“Mr Park, 20 billion won would be a fair price for a property in this area. You know what we housing agents call this neighbourhood? We call it the property gold of Busan. If Mr Kim buys this place, he will be sitting on a gold m‒”

“For 20 billion won, Jongin can buy that other villa just down the road. It has a larger land area, is newly constructed with no previous owner, and has much better in-built facilities.”

“But Mr Park‒”

“14 billion won.”

Chanyeol says this with such a haughty air of finality, even the motor-mouth housing agent is rendered speechless.

“Sehun,” says Mr Richardson. “We’ve been neighbours for so long. Surely you can give us a better price than that?”

Sehun turns to Chanyeol. “How about 17 billion won?”

“15 billion won. Final offer.”

The haughty look on Chanyeol’s face strongly suggests that he’s only entertaining this because Sehun asked, and no one else should dare to cross him anymore.

“Oh, Mr Park, I’m sure we can do better than‒”

Coldly, without another word, Chanyeol stands. Buttoning his jacket casually, he strides towards the door. Following his lead, Sehun stands too, Baekhyun on his arm. Behind them, the unfamiliar man and woman follow.

“Are we leaving now?” asks Jongin. Amongst them, he’s the only one still seated along with the Richardsons and the motor-mouth housing agent. “But Chanyeol hyung, I really wanted to buy this place. It’s right next door to Sehunnie and Baekhyun hyung, and‒”

A single look from Chanyeol, and Jongin falls silent immediately.

Chanyeol stops walking. Everyone behind him stops too.

Chanyeol lifts the crook the of his elbow slightly, an unspoken command. Though Jongin looks absolutely downcast, he complies at once. He goes to Chanyeol, placing his hand on the crook of Chanyeol’s elbow.

With Jongin on his arm, he strides towards the front door. Sehun follows behind him, with Baekhyun on his arm. The man and woman take the rear.

They are almost at the front door, before Mr Richardson calls them.

“All right. We have a deal.”

Face impassive, Chanyeol, turns back. Chanyeol’s face shows no joy at this victory. It’s as if all this were only to be expected. Jongin’s absolutely delighted though. He’s beside himself in excitement, and Sehun smiles fondly at him.

“In the interest of saving everyone’s time,” says Chanyeol in a tone that makes it clear to everyone that it’s his own time he’s interested in saving, “my property lawyer has pre-prepared the sales agreement.”

The lady in the suit steps up, bearing a leather folder. The sales contract is within, with a blank for the price. The lawyer writes this down on the spot with a pen. She passes the contract to Chanyeol. Chanyeol reads through it carefully, taking his time. Satisfied that nothing is amiss, he passes the folder to Sehun, who reads through the contract carefully a second time, before he passes it to Jongin.

Jongin doesn’t bother reading it.

“Do I sign it now, Sehunnie?”

“Yes, Nini. It’s drawn up by Chanyeol hyung’s lawyer, and both Chanyeol hyung and I have checked it. You can go ahead and sign it.”

The lawyer steps up, pointing out to Jongin where to sign. Jongin signs wherever she points as she flips the pages, no questions asked. She then passes the leather folder to Mr and Mrs Richardson. They read through it and sign it as well. The lawyer separates out the copies, presenting one each to Jongin and Mr Richardson in separate leather folders. 

“You can write the cheque now, Nini,” says Sehun.

Jongin pulls out the cheque book from the inner pocket of his jacket. He writes out the cheque, counting the number of zeroes carefully. He passes the cheque to Sehun. Sehun checks it before passing it to Chanyeol, who then checks it for a second time.

“Let’s see the title deed,” says Chanyeol, the cheque still in his hand.

Mr Richardson takes it out, another document held in a leather folder. Chanyeol’s lawyer studies it closely. “It’s authentic, sir.”

She passes it to Chanyeol, who inspects it closely for himself. Chanyeol then passes it to Sehun. Sehun checks through it as well, and passes it to Jongin. Jongin takes it delightedly. Only then does Chanyeol passes the cheque to the man in the suit, who gives it to Mr Richardson.

The housing agent is delighted at being able to close the deal. He’s yammering about how great the house is and how happy Jongin would be here, but Chanyeol has no patience for this. He sweeps out of the door, bringing Jongin with him on his arm. Sehun stays a while longer with Baekhyun, and they exchange some pleasantries with Mr and Mrs Richardson, wishing them well.

“You can take your time to pack,” Sehun offers generously as the Richardsons thank him. “Would one month be enough?”

Chanyeol and Jongin are waiting for them on the front porch. Baekhyun learns that the man in the suit is Chanyeol’s personal assistant. Chanyeol gives him some work instructions, and also thanks the lawyer for her work. After that, they both leave in their separate cars, and it’s just the four of them. They walk back to Sehun’s villa, Sehun’s arm around Baekhyun’s waist and Chanyeol’s arm around Jongin’s. The thrumming and throbbing is torturing Baekhyun as the four of them walk up the tree-lined driveway.

“I can’t wait to move in!” Jongin reaches out to take Baekhyun’s hand in his. “I know Chanyeol hyung said the villa was not worth the money, but to me any amount is worth it if it means I can see you every day, Baekhyun hyung.”

“The villa is worth 20 billion won, but you bought it for only 15 billion won, Nini. Don’t worry, you’ve got yourself a very good deal,” says Sehun.

“If you turned around and resold it to someone else right now, you can make a profit of 5 billion won right away. But that housing agent was right. This area is the property gold of Busan. The villa’s value would only appreciate. You should hold it for the long term,” says Chanyeol.

“Oh! But Chanyeol hyung, that wasn’t what you said just now… …”

“You shouldn’t look so eager when buying property, Nini. That housing agent was ready to eat you up. You would have been paying 20% above market price if Chanyeol hyung hadn’t be there.”

“Oh. Thank you, Chanyeol hyung.”

Jongin looks so sweet and sincere, he makes Chanyeol’s cold demeanour soften a little. Jongin leans up, and they share a sweet kiss.

“Don’t mention it. I will always take care of you. You know that, right?” says Chanyeol, and Jongin nods happily into Chanyeol’s neck.

“I’m surprised Richardson would sell it for 15 million won though. He must have been really desperate for the money.” Sehun glances at Chanyeol. “How did you know that?”

Chanyeol smirks.

“I dug a little into his background. You know he was talent-scouted from overseas to be the CEO of Haesung Holdings right? Well, it turns out he’s the type of guy who talks well, but isn’t actually competent. Five years under his management, and the company is bleeding billions of won in the red. Instead of coming clean with his board though, the loser has been falsifying company accounts. His company’s board of directors have cottoned on though, and they’re starting to investigate him. It might take a while, but sooner or later, they’re going to be able to dig out the evidence. He has just resigned, and is looking to fly out of the country before the company obtains solid evidence to make a police report. He can’t afford to wait around for another buyer to view the place, sign an Option To Purchase and get a bank loan. He needs someone like Jongin, who can just write a cheque on the spot. How many people in Busan can do that? Jongin was really his only option at this point.”

“Oh! But if he’s a law fugitive, then… …”

“Don’t worry, Nini. The sale was legal. What your house’s previous owner did has absolutely nothing to do with you. Chanyeol hyung and I both looked through the sales contract and the title deed. They’re both legitimate.”

“Oh, that’s all right then,” says Jongin happily.

“And there I was, generously giving them a month to pack,” says Sehun, shaking his head.

“They’ll be gone by tomorrow,” Chanyeol predicts, smirking.

“Are you thinking of buying Haesung Holdings?”

“Perhaps. Once the Richardson’s false accountings comes to light, the stock price is going to plummet. The fundamentals of that company are still pretty good. With the right CEO, the company can be put back on the right track.”

It’s something Chanyeol does. With his own family wealth, Chanyeol has no lack of money, and he uses this money to invest in property or ailing companies. He buys them out when their value is rock-bottom, injects new capital into them and hires competent CEOs to run them, then reaps the profits when the businesses turn around. All three of the Diamond Bachelors of Busan don’t work. They don’t need to. Among them, Chanyeol’s the only one actively making money on his own. It’s something akin to a hobby to him, the same way Jongin’s hobby is collecting art pieces and Sehun’s is sailing.

They’re barely halfway up the slope, and Baekhyun already feels like collapsing to the ground. The walk up the driveway has never felt so excruciatingly long.

“Are you all right, Baekhyun hyung? You don’t look good.”

“I’m fine.”

Jongin doesn’t look convinced at all.

“I think we should call a doctor for Baekhyun hyung, Sehunnie.”

Both Chanyeol and Sehun share a smirk at that.

“Do you need a doctor, Baekhyunnie?” asks Sehun mischievously. “Where does it hurt?”

“Does it hurt here?” asks Chanyeol.

In the full view of everyone present, Chanyeol shoves his hand inside the back of Baekhyun’s jeans. His fingers close around the plastic base of the dildo. He yanks it out slightly, then he roughly slams it back in again. The vibrating tips slams right into Baekhyun’s prostrate, and Baekhyun cries out, falling into Sehun’s chest.

Chanyeol holds out his hand to Sehun, an unspoken command. Sehun reaches into his jacket pocket, and he drops the remote control into Chanyeol’s open palm. Chanyeol pushes the knob up all the way, setting it to maximum speed. The vibration explodes within Baekhyun. The electric buzzing is plainly audible now for all to hear. Baekhyun’s face contorts with his arousal, and he’s writhing uncontrollably in Sehun’s arms now, spasm upon spasm of pleasure coursing through him. With a smirk, Chanyeol hands the remote control back to Sehun, and then continues casually walking up the slope, as if nothing were amiss.

Understanding finally dawns on Jongin’s face. He reaches into the back of Baekhyun’s jeans too. His fingers trail over the curve of Baekhyun’s lace-covered bum, before, like Chanyeol before him, his finger encounters the base of the dildo, now whirring rapidly against the rim of Baekhyun’s hole. Jongin is still looking at Baekhyun with concern in his eyes, that hasn’t changed, but now, lust can be plainly seen in them too.

“Sehun hyung, please!” Baekhyun begs. Tears are starting to spring into his eyes, and he’s clutching the front of Sehun’s shirt desperately.

“Please what, baby?”

“Can’t…. I can’t… Sehun hyung! Please!”

“Can’t what, babe?”

“Can’t walk,” Baekhyun chokes out. “Can’t stand.”

Baekhyun gets hoisted up, bridal style. He buries his face in Sehun’s neck, writhing as the sparks of pleasure course through him. Sehun carries him up the slope, into their villa, up the staircase, and into their master bedroom.

It’s just one room, but it’s huge, a few times the size of the dingy apartment that Baekhyun had used to live in with his entire family. It has a huge king-sized bed in the centre, en-suite bathroom and walk-in closet, but it also has a living room area, study area, and huge balcony overlooking the sea, which houses the outdoor jacuzzi and is landscaped in such lush greenery it resembles a mini-garden.

Baekhyun is deposited in the living room area of the bedroom. Without Sehun to hold him up, Baekhyun promptly collapses to his feet. Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin have all seated themselves on the couch, facing him.

“Stand up.”

It’s a command from Chanyeol. Though Baekhyun’s knees are weak, he knows better than to disregard Chanyeol’s words, and he shakily pulls himself up to his feet.

“Strip.”

Baekhyun lifts the ice-grey pullover over his head and lets it drop on the floor beside him. His jeans are skin-tight, so those are harder to take off. He has to shimmy his hips from side to side, pulling and tugging before he manages to step out of them. When he next looks up, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin are all staring unblinkingly at him. The expression of lust on their faces is similar across all three of them.

Baekhyun is now dressed only in his lacy black panties. His hard cock can clearly be seen through the translucent material, straining against the tight confines.

“Turn over. Bend over the coffee table.”

Baekhyun instantly complies, feeling three pairs of eyes burning into him. Baekhyun knows his ass in on the display, the rounded cheeks covered by the silky black lace, the vibration causing his cheeks to jiggle.

“Panties off.”

Baekhyun hasn’t been told he’s allowed to change positions, so Baekhyun tries his best to obey this instruction while maintaining his current posture. It’s awkward, having to lean his body weight on one arm while keeping his butt still in the air, as the other hand tries to wrangle the panties off, but he manages.

“Pull it out.”

Baekhyun almost sobs when this command is given at last. He reaches to the back, fingers groping around until he manages to close around the plasticky base. Slowly, as not to hurt himself, he pulls out the vibrating monstrosity. It comes out with a squelchy pop. Baekhyun has been longing for this moment all morning, but now that it’s finally out, to Baekhyun’s horror, it doesn’t bring him any relief at all. It’s weird, but Baekhyun can almost feel the residual ghost vibrations there, still sending sparks of arousal shooting through his body. But now, instead of feeling nice and full, Baekhyun feels empty. His hole is throbbing. He needs to be filled.

Baekhyun turns around, despite the fact that Chanyeol has not given him any permission to move. He scrambles frantically into Sehun’s lap. His lips crash onto Sehun’s, and his fingers desperately paw at the zip in Sehun’s pants.

“Chanyeol hyung first, baby.”

Obeying his husband, Baekhyun scrambles into Chanyeol’s lap, unzipping him. Chanyeol holds onto Baekhyun’s waist and just slams him down. Chanyeol orders him to move, Baekhyun bounces himself up and down Chanyeol’s huge cock as Chanyeol sits back.

“Sehun now.”

Baekhyun scrambles back into Sehun’s lap at last. Sehun hugs him close, making Baekhyun feel instantly safe and secure. Knowing that Sehun likes it fast and rough, Baekhyun forcibly slams himself up and down. Sehun is touching Baekhyun’s cock, pumping up and down, and it feels so good.

“Jongin’s turn now, baby.”

It’s so hard to make himself leave Sehun, but Baekhyun listens to his husband and crawls into Jongin’s waiting arms. Jongin, ever the gentleman, is gentle with Baekhyun as he spears up into him slowly. But Baekhyun is in no mood for slow, sweet sex right now. The dildo has left him highly strung, and Baekhyun needs to release this tension as he fucks himself harshly on Jongin’ shaft. Jongin doesn’t stop him, allowing Baekhyun to do what he wants, and Baekhyun clearly sees on Jongin’s face how much he like this. He too, pumps Baekhyun’s cock, mindful of Baekhyun’s pleasure.

Baekhyun keeps getting passed between them, from one end of the couch to the other. Eventually, Chanyeol comes first, his fingers digging harshly into Baekhyun’s hip as he spurts out his release. After the orgasm, Sehun leans over to Chanyeol, and they kiss sweetly.

Baekhyun gets deposited back into Sehun’s lap and he rides Sehun passionately. They orgasm together, Baekhyun shuddering and quivering in Sehun’s arms. Sehun’s warmth shoots inside him, mixing with Chanyeol’s cum. It’s pure bliss. Baekhyun sinks contentedly into Sehun’s arms, slumping onto his shoulder.

“Don’t forget Nini, baby.”

Baekhyun doesn’t want to move a single muscle. He belongs right here, in Sehun’s arms. But Sehun has spoken, so Baekhyun climbs into Jongin’s lap. Now that Baekhyun has found his release, the urgency is gone, so Baekhyun allows Jongin to be gentle with him. Jongin pulls Baekhyun in to kiss him lovingly as he thrusts upwards. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting to get hard again, but Jongin is fucking him slow and deep, just the way Baekhyun likes it, and he’s stroking Baekhyun’s cock so expertly, Baekhyun finds himself hardening in the palm of Jongin’s hand. They end up cumming together, just like he had with Sehun earlier.

Jongin lies back down on the couch, pulling Baekhyun down with him so that Baekhyun is lying on top of him. Sehun leans down to kiss first Baekhyun, then Jongin. Sehun then gets up to leave, but Baekhyun immediately reaches out to hold his hand, preventing him from leaving.

“Come, Sehun. Take a bath with me.”

And just like that, Sehun’s gone. He lets go of Baekhyun’s hand, and it drops down to the side of the couch. He and Chanyeol both disappear inside the en-suite bathroom, door closed. Baekhyun watches the closed door, while Jongin caresses Baekhyun’s hair, pressing soft kisses on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Baekhyun hyung, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun is tired out and sore. As if last night’s love-making with Sehun hadn’t already been brutal enough, Baekhyun’s abused hole is now filled with cum from three different people. Baekhyun doesn’t have the energy to lift a finger right now, so he passively allows his tired body to be soothed by Jongin’s sweet words and tender touches.

When Chanyeol and Sehun come back, Sehun has the rosy look of someone who has just been well-fucked. Baekhyun knows Sehun and Chanyeol fuck often. Their sexual chemistry is too sizzling for that not to be happening. But in the entire time he has known Sehun, Baekhyun has never seen it. And what’s weird, they don’t do it in front of Jongin either. They only ever have sex with each other when it’s just the two of them, and no one else. Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is the only man Sehun ever bottoms for. Chanyeol has never bottomed for anyone, and never will.

Both Chanyeol and Sehun are wear twin expressions of fond indulgence at the sight of Jongin, who hasn’t moved an inch since they’ve last seen him. He’s still lying stark naked on the couch, stroking Baekhyun like how one would stroke a cat. Chanyeol kneels down next to the couch, so that he can be on eye level with Jongin.

“I need to go off now.” Chanyeol’s hand is in Jongin’s hair, soft and tender. “Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay with Sehun?”

“Well… I don’t really have any plans for rest of today…”

Jongin is looking hopefully at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t notice this.

“You can spend today with Baekhyunnie and me if you like, Nini.”

Jongin immediately brightens at this prospect, and Chanyeol kisses him because he’s just too cute.

“Thank you for helping me with the buying of the villa.”

“Don’t mention it. You don’t have to thank me. I’ll also help you with the villa renovations and renting out your Gwangalli Beach apartment. Don’t worry about a thing, all right?”

“Oh, Chanyeol hyung, would you? Thank you!” Jongin says, even though Chanyeol had just said there was no need to thank him. He looks so sweet and so sincere as he says this, Baekhyun can understand why the cold and domineering Park Chanyeol is putty in his hands.

Later that afternoon, the weather’s beautiful, so Sehun takes Baekhyun and Jongin out to sea on his private yacht. The yacht is docked right in front of their house, on the little jetty that’s built inside their stretch of private beach. Sehun sails them to a little island off the coast of Busan. They jump off the yacht right into the sea. There’s a coral reef there, and that means that there are lots of fish. They snorkel around for a bit. The fish are bright and colourful, in the way only marine fish are. When they’re tired, they swim to the island, and they sunbathe on the white sandy beach. There’s no one else on the island except them, and it’s pristine, untouched by human hands.

After that, they go squid fishing. Sehun knows a good spot, so he stops the yacht there. Baekhyun has never done squid fishing before. Sehun teaches him how to handle the fishing rod, how to hang the bait on the hook and how to swing the line into the water. It’s surreal, to reel in the line and see a squid wriggling at the end of it. When night falls, they spend the night out at sea. They do that sometimes, when Sehun feels like it. They roast the squid they’ve caught for dinner, washing the squid down with bottles of soju.

The night ends with Baekhyun being fucked on the deck of the boat, underneath the stars.

And when Baekhyun spreads his legs, he spreads them not for the pleasure of one man, but two.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sehun! Eat more! You’re so thin!”

Sehun’s bowl is already full, but that doesn’t prevent Baekhyun’s mother from heaping more food onto it.

“Eomma,” gripes Baekhyun. “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.”

She turns to glare at Baekhyun, but Sehun cuts in.

“Thank you, Eomma, you’re too kind,” says Sehun, smiling charmingly at her, and Sehun’s mother is all smiles again.

Sehun then proceeds to politely place some food on Baekhyun’s father’s and mother’s rice bowls too.

“Ah, you’re so well-mannered. Unlike this ungrateful brat I’ve raised,” she says, glaring at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

He detests having to spend any sort of time at all with his mother, but it’s his sister’s birthday. Baekhyun’s father, still hopeful that Baekhyun and his mother would make up, suggested that they meet for lunch before going to visit Seohyun at the hospital together, and Baekhyun had only agreed to do so for Seohyun’s sake.

Knowing that Sehun would foot the bill, Baekhyun’s ever-greedy mother had picked a Michelin-star traditional Korean restaurant at a high-hotel. They’re seated in a private room, and since it’s a _Hanjeongsik_ traditional Korean multi-course meal, dishes are laid from one edge of the table to the other. 

Sehun also puts some food on Baekhyun’s bowl for him. He’s deliberately choosing dishes that Baekhyun loves, like the sliced raw white fish sashimi, stir-fried pork and seafood pancake, but Baekhyun’s appetite is spoilt.

“I’m going to the washroom,” Baekhyun tells Sehun. He doesn’t actually need to go, but he needs to go outside for a while, before he loses his temper and snaps at his mother. Sehun smiles in understanding, and he squeezes Baekhyun’s knee reassuringly before Baekhyun stands to go.

Baekhyun has just stepped out of the private room of the restaurant when he realises that he had accidentally left his handphone behind. Baekhyun steps back into the room to get it, just in time to see Sehun passing a cheque to his father.

“What’s going on?”

Baekhyun’s father looks guilty, a deer caught in the headlights. He had obviously hoped to do this while Baekhyun wasn’t around, but now he’s caught in the act.

“I’m just investing some money into Appa’s business. Every company needs to raise funds now and again. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun’s father is trying to tuck the cheque into his front pocket, but Baekhyun makes a grab for it. There’s a brief tussle, but it ends with the cheque in Baekhyun’s hands.

“100,000,000 won?” Baekhyun is horrified. “Why do need so much money for? Did you get cheated _again_?”

“It sounded like a really good business opportunity,” says Baekhyun’s father guiltily. “A factory in China was selling for a really good price. If I bought over that factory, I wouldn’t have to keep worrying about having to source for my own reliable supply chains anymore. It was too good a deal to pass up…”

“Then after you paid the down payment, you never heard from them ever again,” Baekhyun finishes his father’s story for him. “Appa, how many times has this happened? Do you never learn? If something is too good to be true, then it probably is!”

“Baekhyun-ah,” says his father pleadingly. “I need to pay my employees for this month, and the landlord’s asking for the rent… …”

Baekhyun flings the cheque down on the table in disgust. Though he looks chastised, Baekhyun’s father quickly picks up the cheque.

“I don’t know why you’re kicking up such a big fuss over this,” says Baekhyun mother snootily. “This is small change to Sehun. Sehun is just being a filial son-in-law. What’s wrong with that?”

“Small change? It’s 100,000,000 won!” Baekhyun rounds on his mother. “And what about you? How much small change have you been spending every month? Don’t think that I don’t know that Sehun hyung has been the one paying your gambling debts!”

“Aigoo!” exclaims Baekhyun’s mother, beating her chest. “Look at how this unfilial son talks to me. Oh, Heaven!” She actually looks at the ceiling as she says this. “What have I done to deserve a son like this?”

Baekhyun can’t do this anymore.

“I’m leaving.”

He storms out of the restaurant. Sehun chases after him, catching up with him before Baekhyun gets to the lift. When they take the lift down together, Baekhyun is still shaking, so Sehun draws him into his arms. It makes him feels better, but he’s still silent and moody throughout the entire car ride to the hospital.

Sehun pulls in the parking lot of the hospital, but neither of them gets out of the car. Baekhyun is still fuming, and he can’t go to see Seohyun like that. He needs some time to get his emotions in check. It’s something that Baekhyun likes about his relationship with Sehun, how many things can go unsaid between them, because Sehun understands him anyway.

“If you want, I can stop honouring the gambling debts that the casinos bill me every month.”

“Yes, you should! Why should you have to pay for her gambling?”

“But you know if I were to do that, all the high-end hotel casinos would stop letting her in.”

“That’s even better! She should be blacklisted from all of them.”

“You know that’s only going to push her back into the underground gambling dens, Baekhyunnie, like how it was before you met me. And what happens what she loses money there? Who is she going to turn to when she gets into debt?”

Underground gambling dens are owned by secret society gang members. People who lose money and can’t pay their debts inevitably end up borrowing money from loan sharks, who are also part of the same secret society. With their borrowed money, the poor souls go right back to gambling dens, hoping to recoup their losses, but they inevitably lose all the money they had borrowed, and then it’s back to the loan sharks again. It’s a never-ending vicious cycle, one that has ruined Baekhyun’s childhood and forced him to grow up earlier than any other child his age.

“Let her go back there!” says Baekhyun viciously. “Let her go and get hacked to death by loan sharks or something! See if I care!”

“Do you really mean that, Baekhyunnie? If you do, I will inform all the hotel casinos to cut her off my credit right now. I, for one, honestly don’t care if she lives or dies. But would you really not care though? If you receive a phone call from her, saying that she’s kneeling in front of some loan shark who’s about to cut her finger off, begging you to bring down money to save her, would you not go?”

Baekhyun says nothing, and that in itself, proves Sehun’s point.

“Can you see my point now, Baekhyunnie? For me, this was never about your mother. For me, this was always about protecting you. I promised myself you will never ever have to deal with a single loan shark for the rest of your life again.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. He was one month into his relationship with Sehun, when a loan shark had harassed him right in front of Sehun. They had just gone out on a date, and Sehun had dropped him off at the apartment which Baekhyun had said was his place. It wasn’t really, but Baekhyun had been too embarrassed to let Sehun know where he really lived.

At that time, Sehun was famous for his string of girlfriends and boyfriends. None of them lasted more than a few months, and Baekhyun had no reason to expect anything else from his own relationship with Sehun. He was determined to make the most out of time he had with Sehun while it lasted though. He didn’t want Sehun to remember him badly, so he lied about where he lived. Baekhyun didn’t make up too preposterous a lie. It was still an apartment in his neighbourhood, so it was still in a poor district, except it was slightly more presentable than what Baekhyun’s actual home was. Usually after Sehun dropped him, Baekhyun would pretend to walk in. Then after Sehun’s car had driven off, Baekhyun would walk back out, and then walk a few blocks to where his house actually was.

But that day, the instant he stepped out of the car, he was seized by three loan sharks. They surrounded him on all sides, and were pushing him around roughly. Sehun had immediately gotten out of the car, demanding that they let go of Baekhyun.

“We’ll let him go once he gives us our money,” one of them had said, tapping a knife against Baekhyun’s cheek. “So the rumours are true, huh? You’ve found yourself a rich loverboy. How ‘bout asking your loverboy to pay back your debt, then?”

“How much does he owe you?”

The amount was around 48,000,000 won. Baekhyun had actually only borrowed 25,000,000 won. 10,000,000 won was borrowed by his mother for her gambling debts, and he himself had borrowed 15,000,000 won for his sister’s medical fees. His sister’s cancer had forced him to do what he had promised himself that he would never do ‒ borrow money from loan sharks. Even though the borrowed amount had only been 25,000,000 won, the exorbitant interest rates meant that within a few months, the amount he owed had almost doubled, and would only continue to increase for every day that the debt wasn’t paid.

Sehun calmly pulled out his wallet and counted out five 10,000,000 won bills. He passed them to the loan sharks, telling them to “keep the change”. Even after the loan sharks had left, Baekhyun was still shaking badly, so Sehun offered to walk Baekhyun up to his apartment. And that had left Baekhyun with no choice but to admit he didn’t actually live there.

Sehun brought Baekhyun to a café after that. Baekhyun knew he owed Sehun the truth at least, and over coffee, Baekhyun found himself spilling out his life story to Sehun. Baekhyun had felt so small and so ashamed, unworthy of even the scum at the bottom of Sehun’s shoes. But Sehun had listened without judgement. And after coffee, Sehun had asked to see Baekhyun’s home, the real one.

Baekhyun had been so embarrassed when he let Sehun in. The apartment consisted of only one room, and Baekhyun and his entire family – his father, mother, grandmother before she passed away, and younger sister before she got hospitalised ‒ all lived in it together. There were no windows. The paint on the walls were yellowed, cracked and peeling. There were no beds. They all slept on futons at night, which they rolled up and kept in the cupboard during the day. There was a kitchen counter at a corner, and a small bathroom, but that was it. It was still clean and neat, Baekhyun and his father split the chores between them, but everything was just worn and tattered.

Sehun’s face was impassive as he calmly took in his surroundings. Baekhyun kept waiting for Sehun to pass a judgement on the place, but none came. He had merely said, “Take your important documents, your ID and your passport. Leave everything else.”

Ever since that day, Baekhyun had never seen that apartment again. That very night, Sehun brought Baekhyun back to his villa with him, and it had been Baekhyun’s home ever since.

“Baekhyunnie, you know my older brother hired a private investigator to look into your background after we got married.”

Baekhyun nods at this. They had only been dating for six months before they had eloped to Italy to get married. Sehun’s family hadn’t been expecting that. They had assumed Baekhyun would be one of Sehun’s short-lived flings. They had only started to take Baekhyun seriously after the marriage. They hadn’t liked what they had found out about Baekhyun’s background, but by then, the marriage had already been a done deal.

“I know about the deal the loan sharks were offering you, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun freezes. At that point, Baekhyun was working two jobs a day, but neither of them paid him well enough for him to be able to pay back his debt. Besides owning illegal gamble dens and the loan-sharking business, the secret society also owned an entire street of brothels in Baekhyun’s neighbourhood. And so, they had made Baekhyun an offer, a way out to pay back his loan. Baekhyun had refused, but deep inside, Baekhyun had known it was only a matter of time before he would have caved. It would have happened once the hospital stopped Seohyun’s cancer treatment because Baekhyun wasn’t paying the bills. When that happened, Baekhyun would have done anything to raise the money. He wouldn’t have been some high-end escort either. He would have been one of those cheap prostitutes, standing underneath a street lamp outside the brothel once the sun sets, calling out at any man who walks past.

Humiliation is churning within Baekhyun, eating him up from the inside. He looks down at the hands in his lap, unable to meet Sehun’s eyes. But Sehun cups a hand over Baekhyun’s cheek and turns Baekhyun’s face so that the two of them are looking each other in the eye.

“I promised myself that you would never been put into such a situation ever again, Baekhyunnie. If your mother is going to be gambling anyway, isn’t it better that she’s doing it at casinos that are legal? Isn’t it better that I pay off any money she owes right away, rather than her going back to the loan sharks again?”

Baekhyun says nothing, defeated. Sehun has made his point.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun chokes out. “My family just treats you like a goose that lays golden eggs. Seohyun’s medical fees already come up to 20,000,000 won per month, and on top of that, my parents are bleeding you dry.”

“I’m going to have to take offence to what you just said, Baekhyunnie. I’m your husband and I’m more than capable of providing for you and your family. Your mother is right. What they spend is small change. I don’t go gambling as often as your mother, only one or twice a year when Chanyeol hyung feels like it, and what I lose in a single night is more than what your mother loses in an entire year.”

“But that’s different. Even if you lose money to Chanyeol, he gives it back to you somehow.”

The car they’re sitting in right now is proof of this. During their last Vegas trip, Sehun had lost US$1 million to Chanyeol. But within a few days of their return to Korea, this silver Aston Martin was delivered to their doorstep, courtesy of Chanyeol. This episode had made Baekhyun realise that the three Diamond Bachelors of Busan never take advantage of each other.

“As for your father, I’ve helped him to make a police report. The police superintendent is a close family friend. I’ve spoken to him on the phone, and he says the police will prioritise your father’s case. There’s a possibility that the scammer would get caught and your father would get his money back. But in the meantime, the money I’ve just given him will help keep his business afloat for a while.”

“Thank you, Sehun hyung. I know everything you’ve done for me, and I deeply appreciate it,” says Baekhyun brokenly. “I don’t deserve you. The internet calls me a gold-digger and a slut. I wish I could hold my head high and prove them all wrong, but my parents just prove them right, again and again.”

“You deserve the world, Baekhyunnie,” says Sehun sternly. “Don’t ever say that again. You’re not a gold-digger. You and I both know that truth.”

“As for being a slut… …” Sehun says playfully, smirking lewdly at Baekhyun as his hand trails down Baekhyun’s side, slipping in between the car seat and Baekhyun’s butt so that he can cup it. “I don’t know about that. In fact, I distinctly remember someone begging last night for my cock to be put inside his h‒”

“Sehun hyung!” protests Baekhyun, scandalised. That really hadn’t been Baekhyun’s fault at all. Sehun had teased Baekhyun with all manner of sex toys last night, reducing to him to a writhing, begging mess.

Sehun laughs.

“I was joking, baby. I was just trying to lighten the mood. You don’t have to care what anyone says about you on the internet. They’re just jealous that you’re the one who got to marry Oh Sehun, not them.”

“Wow, someone’s being humble,” Baekhyun tries to joke, following Sehun’s lead in trying to lighten to the mood, though he still feels like shit on the inside. It’s not one of Baekhyun’s better attempts at banter, but Sehun humours him anyway.

“So you don’t think I’m great enough yet?” Sehun jokes back. “Then there’s something inside the car drawer that’ll change your mind.”

Baekhyun makes a playful sound of disbelief, before he opens the car drawer. There’s a jewellery box inside.   


“What’s this?”

“A birthday gift for your sister.”

“Oh? But didn’t I already tell you I’ve gotten something on behalf of the both us? I got her the latest Samsung handphone.”

“This can be something on top of that.”

Baekhyun opens it, and his mouth goes dry. There’s a thin gold necklace inside it, with a small gold pendant hanging from it, and a pair of small gold earrings, just plain tiny gold studs. The design is old-fashioned.

Baekhyun remembers the first time he saw this. It was in between his shifts, when he had gone home for dinner as usual. It was still early in the evening, around 5 pm, but Baekhyun had to eat dinner then to accommodate his work timings. Baekhyun’s grandmother would always have his meal cooked and ready for him. It was always just the two of them at home at that time. Baekhyun’s father would still be at work, Baekhyun’s sister would be at after-school lessons, and Baekhyun’s mother would be at the gambling den. Baekhyun’s grandmother had shown him where she had hidden them, inside a secret pocket she had sewn into the corner of her futon.

“It’s real gold. Your mother doesn’t know about them,” Baekhyun’s grandmother had said. She’s the mother of Baekhyun’s father. “I’ve kept them hidden all these years. My father gave them to me when I married your grandfather. You can give them to Seohyun when she gets married. An _oppa_ shouldn’t have nothing to give his _dongsaeng_ on her wedding day. Ah, Seohyun would look so pretty wearing this. It’s too bad I won’t be around to see it.”

“Nonsense, Halmeoni! You’ll live to a ripe old age. You’ll see Seohyun get married. And me too!”

But that night, Baekhyun had received an urgent phone call from Seohyun mid-way through his night shift at the convenience store. Their grandmother had passed away in her sleep.

When Baekhyun had first learnt about Seohyun’s cancer, he had taken them to the pawn shop in their neighbourhood. Baekhyun remembers how the shopkeeper had put them on the weighing scale.

“They don’t weigh much,” the shopkeeper had said. “I can’t give you much for them.”

The amount had barely paid for Seohyun’s first chemotherapy session. After things got better financially for Baekhyun, he had gone back to the pawn shop, but by then, the necklace and earrings had been sold. Baekhyun didn’t blame the shopkeeper. Baekhyun was the one that missed the deadline that the items were promised to be held for.

Baekhyun stares down at the necklace and the earrings, sitting neatly in the jewellery box in his hands. He had never thought he would see them again. He had never mentioned them to Sehun before, and yet, here they are.

Baekhyun can feel his eyes becoming wet. A teardrop pools at the bottom of his eye, hanging off his lower eyelashes for a while, before it becomes too heavy. It trails slowly down Baekhyun’s cheek, leaving a watery track its wake, proof of its brief existence.

Baekhyun looks up, and Sehun is staring unblinkingly at him. His gaze is smouldering.

“Why? Am I looking pretty now?” Baekhyun tries to joke, trying to lighten the mood.

But this time, Sehun doesn’t humour him.

“So pretty, Baekhyunnie.” His tone is serious. “You have no idea. So, so pretty.”

He leans over and his lips crash over Baekhyun’s. The kiss is hot and passionate. When Sehun breaks the kiss, he pushes Baekhyun’s face into his crotch.

“Sehun hyung!” Baekhyun says in alarm. They’re in a hospital carpark.

“The windows are tinted,” is Sehun’s reply.

There’s no going against Sehun when he’s in a mood like this. Baekhyun unzips Sehun, and puts his mouth over Sehun’s length, sucking it into hardness. He bops his head up and down, and swirls his tongue around the tip. When he looks up, he sees the smouldering want in Sehun’s eyes, and immediately knows that just a blow job is not going to cut it.

Baekhyun climbs into Sehun’s lap, straddling him. Sehun reclines the seat all the way. They work together urgently to strip Baekhyun of his jeans and his boxer briefs, and then Baekhyun is riding Sehun. The confines of the car are small, the ceiling low, but it’s enough for Baekhyun to roll his hips rhythmically up and down Sehun’s length. Their pants and moans fill the car, until Sehun’s release is shooting up deep inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun slumps into Sehun’s collarbone, both of them trying to catch their breath.

“You’re mine,” Sehun says as his thumb rubs along Baekhyun’s cheek, erasing the tear stain. “And I take care of what’s mine. Never doubt that, all right?”

Seohyun’s excited to see them, as usual. She sits up happily in her bed. She’s wearing a pink beanie today to hide her shaved head, and she looks cute in in it.

“Where’s Appa and Eomma?”

  
Baekhyun swallows a lump in his throat. Baekhyun comes to visit Seohyun every other day, and their father comes three or four times a week. But their mother never comes. Baekhyun had promised to bring her along today with him today, and Seohyun must have been looking forward to seeing her.

“Something urgent came up at Appa’s company, so he needs a little time to handle it. Appa and Eomma will be coming later,” says Sehun easily. “Now, would you like to see what Sehun oppa and Baekhyun oppa managed to smuggle in for you?”

It’s green tea chocolate cake, Seohyun’s favourite flavour. One of the nurses walks in on them when they’re lighting the candles, but Sehun reassures her that Seohyun’s only going to blow out the candles, and Baekhyun and Sehun would be the only ones actually eating the cake. But Baekhyun manages to feed her a few bites when the nurse’s back is turned.   
  
Seohyun’s delighted when she unwraps her new Samsung phone. Baekhyun’s knows that it must be boring cooped up in the hospital all the time, and he hopes that the handphone will help make it easier to pass time.

Saving the best for last, Baekhyun brings out the jewellery box.

“Halmeoni asked me to give this to you when you get married,” he says, presenting it to her. “Halmeoni’s own father gave it to her when she was getting married to Hal-abeoji. Now, since you’re not getting married yet, this is just a sneak peek. I’ll give it to you for real on your wedding day.”

“It’s beautiful,” says Seohyun softly, her finger trailing lightly over the thin gold necklace. “I wonder if I’ll ever get to wear it.”

“Of course you will,” says Baekhyun firmly. “After you get better, you’re going to leave this hospital and you’re going to meet someone who’ll sweep you off your feet. You’ll totally break oppa’s heart, because you’ll love him more than you love me. I’ll dislike him from the start, but the little bugger will dare to ask me for your hand in marriage, and I’ll have no choice but to say yes because you just look so happy. And before I walk you down the aisle, I’ll put this on for you.”

Seohyun smiles so sweetly at Baekhyun’s prediction, Baekhyun’s heart fills with warmth too. She starts to get really tired though, having visitors always gets her too excited, and the nurse starts hinting that Baekhyun and Sehun should leave. Baekhyun reclines the bed to the horizontal position for her, and tucks the blanket up to her chin. Before he leaves her side, he pecks a kiss on her forehead, but she’s already fast asleep.

They’re in the corridor outside Seohyun’s private ward, when Sehun pulls the nurse to one side to speak to her.

“Later when Seohyun wakes up, could you tell her that her father and mother came to see her when she was sleeping? Please tell her that they had really wanted to see her, but the doctor forbade them from disturbing her since she was sleeping. I’ve just ordered her some flowers,” says Sehun, indicating his handphone. “Could you say that her mother brought them for her when she came?”

The nurse smiles and nods in understanding. She has always been really sweet to Seohyun.

Later, once they’re back in the car, Baekhyun pecks a sweet kiss on Sehun’s lips. Sehun’s smiles at Baekhyun, and once again, words are not needed between them.

**************

Baekhyun take a sip of white wine. It warms his insides, chasing away the chill of the night. Baekhyun is wrapped snugly in a warm woollen blanket, with only his right arm peeking out so that he can hold the wine glass. Baekhyun lies back on the lounge chair. The night sky is beautiful, sparkling with stars. The gentle lapping of the swimming pool water is the only thing that accompanies Baekhyun in his solitude.

It’s 1.19 a.m. Baekhyun checks Sehun’s location on his handphone again. He’s still at the Luna Nightclub.

When Chanyeol called Sehun earlier in the afternoon today to invite him for a night out with him and Jongin, Baekhyun had waited for Sehun to ask him to come along too.

He hadn’t.

Baekhyun knows what this means.

It means that Sehun would be on the prowl tonight.

Sehun had dinner with Baekhyun at their villa, and he was sweet and attentive towards Baekhyun as usual. After dinner, Baekhyun helped Sehun as he got dressed. He picked out a silk shirt for Sehun, one that had vertical black and gold stripes. Tall and broad shouldered, Sehun looked like a million bucks in it. He buttoned up the shirt for Sehun before he knelt down then and there, in their walk-in closet, and blew Sehun. There wasn’t much time for anything else, and Baekhyun just wanted to give Sehun something to remember him by for the rest of night.

Baekhyun walked Sehun to the car. They have an automated underground parking garage in their villa, and Sehun’s choice tonight is an electric blue Lamborghini Aventador. It rose out of the ground on the car lift, stopping neatly in front of Sehun and Baekhyun.

“Sehun hyung, if you drink later… …”

“I won’t drive, I promise. I’ll get the nightclub staff to drive the car back.”

  
It’s a service only provided for VVIPs. Baekhyun nods, relieved.

“I’ll wait up for you.”

“Sure, if you want to. But if you fall asleep, that’s fine too, all right? I’ll kiss you awake once I come home, so you’ll know when I’m back.”

After one last kiss, Sehun got into the car, and Baekhyun had watched as the car rounded the bend and disappeared into the night.

Baekhyun takes another sip of white wine and checks the time again. It’s 1.37 a.m. Sehun’s location is still at the Luna Nightclub. The night’s getting late. Sehun should be leaving the nightclub soon for the second half of the night’s activities. There are a number of five-star hotels in club’s vicinity. Baekhyun wonders which one Sehun would go to for tonight.

“Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun sits up. At first, he thinks he’s hearing things, but when he looks up, Jongin’s really there. It’s been several months since Jongin bought the villa next door and the renovations have been completed. Jongin has the same underground automated garage as Sehun’s, and also the smart home system that controls everything via his handphone. The basement has been converted into a spa, with a massage room, steam room, sauna, and hot and cold pools. There are masseuses who are put on 24-hour standby whenever Jongin, Sehun or Baekhyun request their service. The fence in between their villas has been taken down, and Jongin is now walking down the garden path towards Baekhyun.

“Jongin? Aren’t you with Sehun?”

“Sehunnie’s drunk. I brought him back to my bedroom, and he’s crashing on my bed for a bit. He’s asking for you though, so I came to get you.”

“Sehun came back with you? But isn’t he still at the Luna Nightclub?”

Jongin glances at Baekhyun’s handphone. The screen is still open at the app which shows the location of Sehun’s handphone.

“Sehunnie must have accidentally left his handphone at the club.”

Baekhyun doesn’t need to hear anymore. He quickly disentangles himself from his blanket cocoon and urgently follows Jongin as he leads the way. Jongin’s villa is modern, tastefully designed. Pieces of framed artwork can be seen hanging on the walls all over the house. It’s like a modern art gallery.

Baekhyun steps into the master bedroom. It’s as big as Sehun’s. The bed is empty though. The pillows are placed neatly on it, and the duvet is arranged properly, the sides and corners all tucked in. Baekhyun rushes to the living room area. The couch is empty too. Baekhyun then runs to the bathroom. But there’s no one in it. The bathroom is clean, pristine.

Confused, Baekhyun exits the bathroom. Jongin is standing in the middle of the room, staring straight at Baekhyun. There’s no one else here, besides the two of them. Baekhyun opens his mouth to ask where Sehun is, but before the words come out, Baekhyun closes his mouth again. There’s no need to ask what’s going on. Asking would only be a waste of breath. Jongin’s intent is written clearly on his face.

Pushing past Jongin, Baekhyun makes a mad dash for the door. Jongin doesn’t stop him. Baekhyun grabs the door knob. He rattles it up and down, but it doesn’t budge.

Shit.

It’s locked. Only the app on Jongin’s handphone would be able to unlock it.

Baekhyun whirls around, glaring at Jongin.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? Open this fucking door, right now!”

“Baekhyun hyung… …”

The tone in Jongin’s voice is pleading. Baekhyun is panicking. He frantically rattles the door knob with renewed vigour, but it’s useless. It stubbornly stays locked.

Jongin comes up from behind Baekhyun. He turns him around, pressing him against the door. Baekhyun tries to push Jongin off him, but this only results in his wrists getting caught in Jongin’s hands. Jongin easily pins both of Baekhyun’s hands on the door. Jongin is bigger and stronger than Baekhyun, and Baekhyun is trapped.

Shit, this is not good.

This close, Baekhyun can clearly smell the alcohol in Jongin’s breath. Jongin is drunk. He is nosing over Baekhyun, licking his ear, lapping against his neck, planting wet slobbery kisses all over Baekhyun’s face.

“Jongin, what the hell? Let go of me!”

“Baekhyun hyung, please… … You’re so beautiful… …”

Baekhyun gathers all of his strength, and manages to heave Jongin off him. Not too far away, just less than an arm’s length away. Baekhyun can’t believe it, but Jongin has the nerve to look hurt at this. He is staring at Baekhyun balefully, looking like an innocent kicked puppy.

“Jongin, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me. Sehun’s not even here!”

Jongin pouts at this.

“Sehunnie knows.”

“Bullshit.”

“I told Sehunnie I was coming back to you. He didn’t stop me. That means he’s okay with this, right?”

Baekhyun’s heart sinks. Baekhyun desperately wants to believe that Jongin is lying to him, that Sehun won’t loan him out like this, but deep down inside, Baekhyun knows that it is very likely that Jongin is telling the truth.

“Baekhyun hyung, please. Just this once. Let me make love to you just this once, and I will never ever touch you again when Sehunnie is not around.”

This makes Baekhyun pause. Now that Jongin lives right next door, Jongin has unprecedented access to Baekhyun. The minute Jongin had moved in, Sehun had granted Jongin with the access rights to control everything in Sehun’s home using the app. Even if Baekhyun had not followed Jongin just now and had gone back to his own bedroom, Jongin would have been able to unlock the door anyway and have his way with Baekhyun. This scenario could replay itself again and again, now that Jongin has endless chances of catching Baekhyun alone. But if Jongin could guarantee that he’ll never do this again, perhaps putting up with it just this once would be worth it.

“You promise? Just this once?”

“I promise.”

Baekhyun mulls over this. The intent in Jongin’s eyes is very clear. He’s going to get what he wants tonight, whether Baekhyun agrees or not. Baekhyun has his handphone with him, but even if he calls Sehun, would that change anything? Sehun’s probably too busy to pick up his phone, and even if he does, Baekhyun has the sinking feeling that he’ll side with Jongin instead of Baekhyun. If Baekhyun’s fate is already sealed, isn’t it better if he gets some sort of deal out of it?

“All right. Just this once.”

Jongin is all over him in an instant. His mouth descends upon Baekhyun. Despite himself, Baekhyun has to admit that Jongin is a good kisser. With every movement of his lips, Baekhyun can feel how much he wants this. Jongin carries Baekhyun to the bed and lays him down on it. He climbs over Baekhyun, kissing him tenderly as his hands roam around. Baekhyun lies there passively, not pushing Jongin away, but not actively taking part either.

Jongin worships Baekhyun with kisses as he slowly peels Baekhyun’s clothes off. He sheds his own clothes slowly off too, unwilling to lift his hands or mouth off Baekhyun’s body for even a brief duration. He’s very thorough when he preps Baekhyun, and when he thrusts in, he’s slow and gentle. He keeps kissing Baekhyun lovingly, and he plays with Baekhyun’s cock, but Baekhyun stays flaccid throughout. Jongin has Baekhyun’s legs bent at the knees, and they’re framing Jongin’s waist, bouncing up and down with each thrust. Each deep pierce draws out gasps and moans from Baekhyun, until Jongin eventually stills and shudders, shooting deep inside him.

Jongin slumps down on the bed, breathing heavily. He hugs Baekhyun to him, pillowing Baekhyun’s cheek on his chest as he caresses Baekhyun tenderly.

“Baekhyun hyung, you’re so beautiful… …”

If Baekhyun got a 1,000 won for every time Jongin told him he was beautiful, Baekhyun would be rich. They lie like this for some time. Baekhyun wonders how long he is obliged to stay in Jongin’s arms for it to be considered polite. Would it be heartless of Baekhyun to get up right now and leave?

Wait. The bed’s shaking. Baekhyun lifts his head to see what’s going on.

Shit, but Jongin is pumping himself. His cock is already half-hard.

“Baekhyun hyung, can you touch it? Please?”

Jongin guides Baekhyun’s hand over to his cock, trying to get Baekhyun to close his hand over it.

Disbelief rises up within Baekhyun. What happened to the promise that he would never touch Baekhyun again unless Sehun was around?

Baekhyun’s so stupid. He should never have trusted Jongin.

“You’re such a liar.”

He wrenches his hand from Jongin’s grasp, sitting up in anger.

“You know what? At least Sehun’s honest with me. He doesn’t keep making me fucking promises so that I would agree to do stuff with him, only to turn around and break all those promises immediately. I don’t know about you, but I’m done with this shit. Let me out of this room now, before I try climbing out of your window.”

If Sehun were around, Baekhyun would have never dared to speak to Jongin like this. But Sehun’s not here now, so sucks to Jongin.

“Baekhyun hyung!” Jongin has the nerve to look hurt, as if Baekhyun were the one at fault. “Do you think it has been easy for me?”

There are tears in his eyes. He looks absolutely miserable and piteous, but Baekhyun can’t bring himself to care.

“Can you imagine for a moment what it has been like for me? Imagine that you have spent your whole life dreaming about meeting the love of your life, but when you finally do, he’s already in love with your best friend. So what can you do, but treat him the very best you can? But no matter what you do, he just ignores you all the time. But you just continuing treating him the best you can anyway, just hoping for scraps of his attention to come your way. And you have to stand by and watch how your best friend just effortlessly gets everything. All the love and the attention you’ve ever wanted, it’s so hard for you but so effortless for your best friend. And you can’t help but want just a little bit of it too. But the only way you can get it is to bargain for it. When I made the deal with you, Baekhyun hyung, I was sincere, I really was. But the problem is every time I get a taste of you, it just feels so right. I can’t help but want more‒”

“Oh, just cut your fucking bullshit. What should you do if the love of your life is already married to your best friend? I don’t know, but maybe you should fucking go find someone else to be the love of your life! Haven’t you thought of that? Whatever you do, you should just fucking leave your best friend’s husband alone.”

Baekhyun wrenches himself free from Jongin’s grip. He’s about to get up from the bed, when he finds himself pulled back down on it. He struggles, but Jongin is stronger, and he subdues Baekhyun easily. He’s straddling Baekhyun, and he has both of Baekhyun’s wrists pinned on the bed.

“Let go of me!”

“No.” Jongin’s face is looming over Baekhyun. There are tears in his eyes, and they drip down onto Baekhyun’s cheek. “Why should I? You hate me no matter what, so what’s the point of holding myself back? Since being kind to you won’t make you like me any better, I should just allow myself to have my way with you.”

Jongin bends down. His lips crash upon Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun turns his face to the side, breaking the kiss. This doesn’t deter Jongin. He ravages Baekhyun’s neck, biting, sucking and kissing.

His hard cock prods at the rim of Baekhyun’s hole.

Shit. This is really happening.

Any minute now, Jongin’s cock is going to force its way in, whether Baekhyun agrees to it or not.

Shit, shit, shit.

Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, frozen stiff. The only thing he can do now is hold still, and wait for it to be over.

Abruptly, the weight that has been pinning him down on the bed is gone. Jongin has climbed off him. Baekhyun sits up, confused. Jongin had been perfectly poised to do whatever he wanted to Baekhyun. Why had he let Baekhyun go?

Jongin is sitting on the bed, next to Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out.

Shit. Jongin is crying. Baekhyun has made him cry. Shit, Sehun is going to be so angry at Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun hyung, I’m a piece of garbage,” Jongin looks so sad and so broken when he says this, Baekhyun’s heart stings a little. “No wonder you want nothing to do with me.”

Jongin is sobbing uncontrollably. Big, fat tears roll down his cheeks in rivulets.

  
“It’s just that, I want you so much. I know you don’t want me. I know my feelings for you are nothing but a burden to you. I don’t want to make things hard for you, so I’ve tried my best to stop wanting you. But every morning when I wake up, you’re the first person I think of. Every night when I sleep, I wish you were next to me. Every day, I just want to spend every waking moment with you. When you’re not with me, I miss you so much it hurts. But when you’re with me, my heart hurts even worse because it’s so obvious that you only want Sehunnie and not me. But even then, I can’t help but want to be near you all the time.”

Jongin grabs his handphone and taps on it. The bedroom door lock clicks open.

“You can go now, Baekhyun hyung. I’m sorry.”

Jongin looks thoroughly miserable. Despite himself, Baekhyun feels his heart going out to him. The door is finally open, and Baekhyun knows he should just leave. But somehow, leaving Jongin when he’s like this feels wrong.

Instead, Baekhyun leans over. He kisses Jongin. Just a brief peck on the lips.

Jongin’s eyes widen.

Baekhyun pulls back, embarrassed. What is he doing? Ah, Baekhyun must be going crazy.

But Jongin immediately chases after Baekhyun. His lips find Baekhyun’s once again. His hands cradle the back of Baekhyun’s head. Jongin is kissing Baekhyun so sweetly and so reverently, Baekhyun finds himself melting into the kiss.

Baekhyun climbs into Jongin’s lap. Jongin is still rock hard. Baekhyun angles his hips, searching for the right spot, until his hole is aligned at the tip of Jongin’s cock. Jongin watches, wide-eyed, as Baekhyun sheaths Jongin inside himself. Jongin looks like he’s in awe, as if all his hopes and dreams had just come true.

He hugs Baekhyun close to him, and their lips meet again. Jongin’s kiss is slow and loving. As they kiss, Baekhyun starts moving his hips. Jongin has both hands around Baekhyun’s waist, supporting Baekhyun as he moves. His grip is strong, yet gentle, and he allows Baekhyun to set the pace. Baekhyun angles himself so that the tip of Jongin’s cock keeps hitting his sweet spot, and he can’t help the little cries that come out of his throat every time Jongin’s cock hits where it feels so good.

Jongin reaches down to fondle Baekhyun’s cock, and this time, Baekhyun hardens in the palm of his hand. Eventually, the double stimulation becomes too much for Baekhyun, and he comes with a cry, spilling his seed all over Jongin’s hand. Throughout his orgasm, Jongin holds him close, making Baekhyun feel safe and loved.

After Baekhyun’s orgasm is over, Jongin lies him down on the bed. He kisses Baekhyun lovingly as he starts to move, thrusting in and out of Baekhyun, until he too, finds his release. After they’ve both completed, Jongin lies down on the bed, hugging Baekhyun close to him.

“Thank you, Baekhyun hyung. That meant a lot to me.”

The sex had been incredible. Baekhyun had really liked it, but he’s not about to admit this to Jongin.

“I just didn’t want you to go complaining to Sehun that I made you cry.”

“Oh. No, of course not. I won’t, Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun moves to get out of bed. Jongin sits up, looking startled.

“Baekhyun hyung, you’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Jongin’s face falls.

Baekhyun is already standing up, but one look at Jongin makes Baekhyun sit back down at the edge of the bed. Jongin looks so despondent, and Baekhyun can’t just leave him when he’s looking like that.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Jongin nods. Damn, but his puppy-dog eyes are hard to resist. Defeated, Baekhyun slips back into bed. Jongin eagerly welcomes him with open arms. He immediately snuggles up to Baekhyun, slinging an arm around his waist.

“Baekhyun hyung… …”

“Yes?”

“I’m so glad you are staying. It makes me so happy.”

Jongin keeps peppering soft kisses on Baekhyun’s neck as he hugs Baekhyun. When he eventually stops, Baekhyun sneaks a glance at Jongin. He’s already fast asleep. He looks contented, happy that he’s been allowed to hold onto Baekhyun as he sleeps.

But for Baekhyun, sleep does not come so easily. Baekhyun checks his handphone again. It’s 2.57 a.m. and Sehun’s location has changed. He’s now at the Lotte Hotel at Seomyeon. Baekhyun’s heart hurts. He wonders who Sehun has brought to the hotel with him. Then again, Baekhyun has probably just lost all right to be upset at Sehun. He too has just slept with someone that’s not his husband.

Baekhyun had promised Sehun that he’ll wait up for him. But when Sehun returns home later, he’s going to find their bedroom empty. Baekhyun’s heart stings at the thought. He doesn’t want Sehun to return to an empty house. Baekhyun types out a message to Sehun. He hesitates for a while, not sure if he should press the ‘send’ button. Baekhyun has a policy of not disturbing Sehun on his nights out. Being clingy and possessive would be a sure-fire way to lose Sehun. But if he doesn’t send this text, Sehun might get the wrong idea. Sehun might think that Baekhyun hadn’t cared about him, that Baekhyun just went and had fun with another man without any thought of Sehun. That makes Baekhyun’s mind up for him, so he goes ahead to send the text.

_Sehun hyung, I’m in Jongin’s bedroom. I’m waiting up for you_

Baekhyun is not even sure if Sehun would reply. Sehun is probably busy right now. Baekhyun is probably the last person he wants to hear from.

But to Baekhyun’s surprise, his handphone pings with a reply almost immediately.

_Ok, love. Find you there later_

Baekhyun stares at the reply for a long time. The fact that Sehun even bothered to reply him makes his insides all warm and fluttery. And on top of that, Sehun had addressed him as ‘love’. Sehun may be fucking someone else right now, but Baekhyun’s still the one who is his love. Furthermore, Sehun doesn’t seem to be mad that Baekhyun is in Jongin’s room. That immediately gives Baekhyun a sense of security, and he relaxes somewhat.

It’s past 6 a.m. when the bedroom door opens and Sehun staggers in. Baekhyun had known that he was coming. He had been watching the little dot leave the Lotte Hotel and make its way here. Baekhyun immediately leaps out of bed, pushing Jongin’s arm off him, when he sees how unsteady Sehun is on his feet. Damn, but a drunk deadweight Sehun is heavy. Baekhyun lays him down on the bed, next to Jongin.

“Are you feeling all right?”

“Headache,” Sehun whines. “Baekhyun hyung, I have a headache.”

“Oh, so now I’m Baekhyun hyung?” gripes Baekhyun under his breath.

He searches Jongin’s room. There’s a mini-fridge inside the bar counter, and there are a few bottles of mineral water in it. He grabs one bottle and returns to the bed. Baekhyun helps Sehun up into a sitting position and feeds him the water. Sehun drinks greedily.

“You shouldn’t drink so much alcohol, Sehunnie.”

Sehun grunts in agreement, before flopping back down on the bed. Worried that Sehun would be uncomfortable if he sleeps in his clubbing clothes, Baekhyun strips him. Sehun is uncooperative at first, tossing around in bed and being a deadweight, refusing to lift his arms or move in the way Baekhyun tells him to, but Baekhyun soothes him with kisses, and he becomes more cooperative after that.

After he has successfully taken off Sehun’s clothes, Baekhyun goes to Jongin’s bathroom. He opens the cabinet, and finds a stack of face towels folded neatly in it. Baekhyun takes one and wets it. He goes back to Sehun, and wipes him down, starting from his face, his neck, then the rest of his body, even to down to his toes. Sehun gives a sigh of satisfaction, and Baekhyun smiles at that. Sehun is a cute drunk.

Baekhyun has just finished tucking the duvet over Sehun before he hears Sehun’s stomach rumbling loudly.

  
“Are you hungry, Sehunnie?”

Sehun grunts in agreement, tossing his head and stretching in bed.

“I’ll go downstairs and cook you some hangover soup, all right?”

Baekhyun goes into Jongin’s walk-in closet, and selects a silk bathrobe. Then, he pads downstairs to Jongin’s kitchen. He’s rummaging around the kitchen when one of Jongin’s servants walks in on him.

“How may I help you, sir?”

“Sorry,” says Baekhyun embarrassed. “Was I making too much noise? Did I wake you?”

“No, sir. I always wake up around this time. I’m on morning shift.”

  
Baekhyun glances at the clock. It’s already 6.30 a.m. With the servant helping him, it’s easier on Baekhyun because she knows where everything is kept and helps him with preparing the ingredients. Baekhyun knows how to cook _haejang-guk_ because he had learnt it from his grandmother. First, he adds seaweed, mushrooms, spring onions and red pepper into a pot of water. While waiting for it to boil, he marinates some beef cubes with bean paste, red pepper paste, sugar, sesame oil, rice wine and pepper. Then he adds in the beef cubes into the boiling soup, and lets it simmer until the beef is cooked. Baekhyun caps the lid back onto the little bronze pot, and puts the pot on a tray that the servant provides him with. Baekhyun brings up the tray to the bedroom.

When Baekhyun enters the bedroom, he sees that Sehun is already fast asleep. He’s sleeping facing Jongin. They are tangled together, arms and legs around each other. Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to wake him up, so he puts the pot of soup inside the fridge. He can heat it up later in the day for Sehun.

Shedding off the bathrobe, Baekhyun climbs into bed. Sehun’s facing the other way, towards Jongin, and Baekhyun feels more than a little left out when he snuggles against Sehun’s broad back, burying his face into Sehun’s shoulder blades.

Sehun stirs.

“Baekhyunnie?”

He turns around, so that he’s facing Baekhyun. He wraps his strong arms around Baekhyun and turns back to face Jongin, bodily bringing Baekhyun with him as he does so. When Baekhyun’s body lands back on the bed, he finds himself lying in between Jongin and Sehun. Jongin’s still fast asleep, but his body moves instinctively to spoon Baekhyun from the back. He slings his arm across Baekhyun’s waist and buries Baekhyun’s head against his neck. Sehun slings a leg around Baekhyun and his long arm drapes across both Baekhyun and Jongin. His eyes are already closed. Baekhyun tenderly reaches out to stroke Sehun’s cheek. Even when he’s sleeping, Sehun is so incredibly handsome.

Now that Sehun is back, Baekhyun finds himself drifting off to sleep at last. When he next wakes up, it’s already past midday, and Sehun is kissing him awake. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss. Being kissed awake by Sehun is Baekhyun’s favourite way of waking up.

It takes Baekhyun a while, before he realises where he is. He’s not in the bedroom he shares with Sehun. He’s in Jongin’s room. Jongin is in bed with them as well. In fact, Sehun is in the process of kissing him awake as well.

“My Nini,” coos Sehun. “Did you sleep well?”

Jongin blinks blurrily as Sehun peppers kisses all over him.

“Sehunnie. You’re here.”

“I’m here. Did you miss me?”

“I missed you, Sehunnie.”

And they kiss again.

“How did it go last night? What did you and Chanyeol hyung do?”

“We picked up a couple of girls after you left. They were twins. Chanyeol hyung and I put them side by side in bed, and we kept switching as we fucked them. They were exactly alike, their expressions and the sounds they made. It was splendid. Oh, Nini, you should have been there. Chanyeol hyung and I would have put you in the middle of the two of them. We would have ruined you, just like we ruined them.”

Tears well up in Baekhyun’s eyes. He would never understand this‒ how Jongin and Sehun always have this need to ask about each other’s sexcapades. Baekhyun, on the other hand, would really rather not know. Luckily, Sehun’s attention is on Jongin, so he doesn’t see Baekhyun’s tears.

“And how was last night for you? Did you have fun with Baekhyunnie?”

At Sehun’s question, Jongin promptly bursts into tears, alarming Sehun to no end.

“What’s this? Why is my precious darling crying?”

He turns to Baekhyun, and that’s when he notices that Baekhyun’s eyes are teary too.

“Ah, my other precious darling is crying too. What happened last night?”

“I’m sorry, Sehunnie. It’s all my fault,” says Jongin, biting his lip.

“What happened, Nini?”

“Last night, I tricked Baekhyun hyung into coming into my room. I told him you were drunk and was crashing on my bed.”

“Ah. That wasn’t very nice, Nini.”

“Baekhyun hyung wanted to leave, but I locked the door. He didn’t want to let me touch him. He said I could only touch him if you were around. I talked him into letting me make love to him, just once. I promised that I would never touch him if you weren’t around ever again if he let me.”

“And?”

“And I made love to him.” Jongin is worrying his lower lip with his teeth. “It felt so good.”

“Then?”

“Then, I wanted a second round.”

“Ah. But you promised you wouldn’t touch him again.”

“I know. Baekhyun hyung called me a liar, and we argued for a while. He wanted to leave again… but… but I… I overpowered him. I almost took him by force, but I didn’t in the end, Sehunnie! I swear I didn’t. I’m so sorry. I let go of him before I forced him into anything.”

Jongin bursts into tears again, and Sehun holds him close, stroking his hair tenderly.

“What happened after that?”

“After that, I started crying. Baekhyun hyung took pity on me, and we had make-up sex after that.”

Jongin sobs into Sehun, who kisses his tears away.

“I’m so sorry, Sehunnie. I was drunk last night. I won’t do anything like that ever again, I promise!”

“It’s okay, Nini. I’m not mad at you. So, no more tears, all right?”

Sehun turns to Baekhyun, and he leans down to kiss Baekhyun’s tears away too.

“Look at you, my precious Baekhyunnie, crying so prettily like this. Are you trying to break Hyung’s heart?”

“Here I am, coming home with a hangover. I thought I was going to get myself pampered by my two precious darlings, but instead, I’ve come home to my two precious darlings in tears. _Otteokae_ , what should I do with the two of you? What should Hyung do to make you feel better?”

As he says this, he’s already spreading Baekhyun’s legs. Instead of grabbing the lube however, he presses Jongin’s face down.

“Prepare him with your tongue, Nini. Don’t you want to make things up to him?”

Baekhyun squirms and gasps when he feels Jongin’s tongue probing in. Jongin does not hold back as he slurps, sucking and licking Baekhyun’s hole lavishly. The sounds he makes are filthy, and Baekhyun can feel his own cock springing into life. Sehun encourages this, pumping Baekhyun into full hardness as he kisses Baekhyun lovingly.

“Now, it’s your turn to return the favour Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun crawls in between Jongin’s legs. Before he bends down, he catches Jongin’s eye, and he can see the wealth of emotions that Jongin holds for him. He leans down and starts to eat Jongin out in earnest. Jongin throws his head back in ecstasy, but his hand in Baekhyun’s hair remains gentle.

Sehun lays them both on the bed together, side by side. He enters Baekhyun first, plundering Baekhyun hard and rough, just the way Sehun likes it. Baekhyun arcs his back, throwing his neck to the side, his face digging into the pillow. Jongin holds him, soothing him with praises and gentle words. 

Sehun pulls out of Baekhyun and it’s Jongin turn to get plundered. He’s just as rough with Jongin. Jongin thrashes, but he’s helpless as Sehun pins him down. Baekhyun reaches over to hold Jongin hand, and Jongin clings onto it like a lifeline.

Sehun alternates between fucking them both. Baekhyun comes first, his hole clamping down involuntarily around Sehun’s cock as Sehun continues to fuck him mercilessly throughout. As he lies back on the bed to recover, he watches as Sehun and Jongin both reach their peak at the same time, kissing passionately as they do so.

Sehun lies down on the bed, in the middle of the two of them. He has one arm around each of them, and both of them have their cheeks pillowed on each side of Sehun’s shoulder. Jongin reaches over to hold Baekhyun’s hand in his own, and Baekhyun’s allows it.

“Baekhyun hyung, I’m sorry for last night. Forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Jongin. I had already forgiven you last night. I’m not angry at you. Thank you for telling Sehun hyung the truth about what happened last night.”

Jongin’s entire face lights up. He leans over to kiss Baekhyun, and Baekhyun allows it. He doesn’t turn away, and Jongin’s lips presses upon his own. The kiss is chaste and sweet.

Sehun is smiling fondly at the two of them.

“Ah, that’s the way. My two precious darlings should always get along like this,” Sehun says indulgently, pecking a kiss on each of their foreheads.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun knocks the egg against the counter top. It cracks neatly, and Baekhyun lets the egg drop out of the shell into the bowl. He casually tosses the empty shell into the bin. He looks up, and sees awe written all over Jongin’s face. Baekhyun laughs. Jongin is easy to impress.

“Do you want to try?”

Jongin nods eagerly. Baekhyun passes him an egg. Jongin taps it lightly against the counter top. Nothing happens.

“You need to knock harder.”

Jongin tries again. He smashes the egg against the counter top. The egg cracks, spilling out all over. Jongin pouts, but Baekhyun can’t help laughing. He takes a cloth and wipe up the mess.

“Try again. You can do it,” says Baekhyun encouragingly, offering up another egg to a still pouting Jongin.

This time it cracks properly. Jongin reacts in utter delight, and Baekhyun smiles at that. Jongin is cute. They crack the remaining eggs together, and Jongin watches as Baekhyun adds milk, salt and cinnamon powder before whisking it all together. Baekhyun puts some oil into a pan. He turns on the heat, dips the bread into the mixture, and puts the egg-covered bread in the pan. The bread sizzles immediately in the hot oil, and the delicious aroma of French toast fills the kitchen.

Baekhyun fries six slices of bread in all, two for each of them. He slices them into triangles, and arranges them nicely onto three plates. Lastly, he garnishes the French toast with maple syrup and tops it off with some fresh blueberries and strawberries.

Jongin watches Baekhyun happily. He loves it when Baekhyun cooks. He likes getting all domestic with Baekhyun. On Baekhyun’s part, he finds himself enjoying Jongin’s company too.

Since that night, when Jongin had almost forced himself on Baekhyun, Jongin stopped touching Baekhyun altogether. The deal had been no sleeping with Baekhyun unless Sehun was around, but to Baekhyun’s surprise, Jongin had stopped touching Baekhyun, both inside and outside of sex. He longer put a hand on Baekhyun’s knee or an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. Skin to skin contact between them had ceased entirely.

Jongin still follows Baekhyun around all the time though. Whatever Baekhyun’s doing, Jongin always wants to be right there doing it with him. And now that sex has been taken out of the equation, Baekhyun feels a lot more relaxed and comfortable in Jongin’s company.

Baekhyun always had good people skills. He knew how to talk to people, how to get them to open up. In the classroom, he’s known to be the mood-maker. But the problem was, Baekhyun always had to work after school. While his other friends hung out together after school, going to eat at roadside stalls, sing karaoke, or game together at PC cafes, Baekhyun could never join them. This hurt Baekhyun, but he had no choice. He needed to support himself, his younger sister and his grandmother. His father’s company lost more money than it made, and his mother gambled away any money they had.

While Baekhyun’s school mates had been understanding and sympathetic, they were a lot closer with each other than with him. After Baekhyun dropped out of school to work full time, he had lost contact with all of his old school friends. Baekhyun was friendly with his other co-workers at the café, but their friendship hadn’t extended beyond work. His other job was working night shift at a convenience store, but there’s always only one staff during such shifts, so he hadn’t made any friends there either, though he did chit-chat with the customers.

Due his circumstances, Baekhyun hadn’t had the opportunity to make friends. The closest person he has in his life is Sehun. But now, Jongin almost feels like a friend, and that’s a nice feeling.

Baekhyun had asked one of the servants to brew a pot of coffee. He tasks Jongin with carrying the coffee tray, while he himself carries the tray with the French toast. Baekhyun enters the bedroom, and smiles to see that Sehun is still sleeping soundly. He and Jongin set down the trays on the outdoor table on the balcony, where they can eat breakfast overlooking the sea.

Jongin goes to bed, leaning down to kiss Sehun awake.

“Sehunnie. Wake up, Baekhyun hyung made us‒ ah!”

At Jongin’s sudden cry, Baekhyun looks up to see what happened. Jongin has been flipped over on the bed. Sehun is straddling him, stripping him from waist down.

“No, Sehunnie, you can’t! The breakfast Baekhyun hyung has made will get cold and‒ ah!”

Jongin’s second cry tells Baekhyun that Sehun has entered Jongin. Baekhyun climbs into the bed to join them. Sehun greets Baekhyun with a kiss. To save Jongin, Baekhyun climbs in between Sehun’s legs. His mouth descends onto Sehun’s cock. Sehun smiles down approvingly at Baekhyun, before he pulls a fuming Jongin into his arms to kiss him back into a good mood. When Sehun reaches his climax, Baekhyun makes sure to swallow, like Sehun likes him to.

Sehun rewards Baekhyun with a kiss, before he gets dragged off by Jongin to the bathroom to wash up, with Jongin nagging at him all the way about him spoiling Baekhyun’s hard made breakfast by allowing it grow cold. Baekhyun sits on the balcony, sipping coffee and enjoying the view while he waits for them.

“Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun smiles as Sehun leans down to kiss him. Sehun slides in the seat next to him, while Jongin sits next to Sehun.

“Nini says you made this?”

Baekhyun nods, sliding Sehun’s plate closer to him.

“You didn’t have to, Baekhyunnie. You could have instructed the servants.”

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.”

He slices a small piece of French toast and feeds it into Sehun’s mouth. Baekhyun waits anxiously for Sehun’s reaction.

  
“It’s delicious, baby.”

Sehun’s praise makes happiness blossom like a flower in Baekhyun’s heart.

Meanwhile, Jongin is tucking into his French toast happily.

“It’s delicious, Baekhyun hyung!”

Baekhyun smiles at Jongin. Knowing that the boy has a sweet tooth, he reaches over to pour more maple syrup onto his French toast for him.

“Are you all right?” Baekhyun asks Jongin quietly later. Sehun is swimming laps in their pool, while Jongin and Baekhyun lounge by the poolside, soaking in the sun. 

“Yes, I am Baekhyun hyung! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Sehun didn’t use any lube earlier, right?”

“Oh, that’s fine! Don’t worry, I can take it.”

Baekhyun says nothing. If it had been the other way round, if Baekhyun had been the one Sehun had entered without any lube, Jongin would have fussed over Baekhyun incessantly. He wouldn’t have let Sehun hear the end of it.

“Are you concerned about me, Baekhyun hyung?”

  
The look in Jongin’s eyes is just so hopeful, Baekhyun quickly averts his eyes.

Sehun climbs out of the pool, droplets of water rolling down his smooth abs, dripping down the tips of his hair as he flicks his fringe away from his face.

Baekhyun quickly rises up to meet him, towel in hand.

********

“Sorry baby,” says Sehun, kissing Baekhyun on the forehead.

“It’s okay. I understand.”

Sehun was supposed to accompany Baekhyun to see Seohyun, but Chanyeol had called. Chanyeol hadn’t been specific, merely asking Sehun to go and meet him. Baekhyun knows well enough by now that Sehun never goes against anything that Chanyeol says.

“I’ll just take a taxi to the hospital. I’ll be fine.”

“Nini said he’ll drive you.”

“Oh, there’s no need to trouble Jongin.”

“It’s all right, baby. Nini is more than happy to drive you. Look, he’s already here.”

True enough, Jongin’s black Audi is already coming up the driveway. It comes to a stop in front of them. Sehun opens the door and seats Baekhyun in, buckling the seatbelt for him. He kisses Baekhyun sweetly on the lips, before he shares a kiss with Jongin too.

“Take care of him for me, won’t you, Nini?”

“I will, Sehunnie. Don’t worry!”

“I’ll wait up tonight for you, Sehun hyung.”

“Sure, if you would like to. But if you’re tired, you can sleep first.”

He closes the car door, and Jongin drives off. Jongin has accompanied Sehun and Baekhyun several times when they go and visit Seohyun, so Seohyun already knows him.

“Why do think Chanyeol asked to see Sehun?”

“Oh, I don’t know. But Chanyeol said a few days ago that he knows someone in the K-pop industry who is looking for investors to debut a new girl group. Chanyeol hyung said he might, and he asked us. Sehunnie said he’ll invest if Chanyeol does, but I said I wasn’t interested. Other than this, I can’t think of any other reason why Chanyeol hyung would only ask for Sehunnie, but not me. But whatever the case, I’m so glad that I’m free to drive you!”

“That’s all right. I would have been fine taking a taxi.”

Jongin looks offended at the very thought, as if Baekhyun were too precious to take public transport. Baekhyun laughs at that. He grew up in the slums. Taxi rides were considered a luxury back then. Sometimes it’s just surreal how much his life has changed.

Jongin’s driving is a lot more laid back compared to Sehun’s. He’s happy to give way to others, and he doesn’t speed or cut lanes. He chatters merrily with Baekhyun throughout, and they talk about everything from the latest music and tv dramas to what’s on the news, to where they’ll go for dinner later. Jongin says a new fine dining restaurant has opened in town, and he wants to bring Baekhyun there. After they have parked the car, Jongin produces a stack of magazines he had brought for Seohyun. Baekhyun smiles at that. Jongin is always sweet and considerate.

Seohyun is happy to see them, as always. She wearing a white beret today, and she looks sweet in it. She reacts with utter delight when Jongin passes her the stack of magazines. Jongin bristles happily when Seohyun tells Baekhyun that they’re all the fashion and beauty magazines that she likes. Baekhyun shoots Jongin a grateful smile, and Jongin soaks it up like a sponge soaks up water.

Even before they get up leave, Baekhyun can already tell that something’s not quite right. Seohyun is pale and weak, even more so than usual. She tires a lot more quickly too. Usually, she’s happy to chat with Baekhyun for more than an hour, but today, it’s been barely 40 minutes, and she already can’t keep her eyes open. The nurse on duty starts to shoo them away, and Baekhyun can’t help the swell of worry that rises up within him as he tucks the blanket over her and pecks a kiss on her forehead.

Baekhyun and Jongin exit the room, closing the door quietly.

“Sir, the doctor would like to speak to you,” says the nurse, and Baekhyun follows behind her wordlessly, his stomach in knots.

Sensing Baekhyun’s worry, Jongin reaches out and squeezes his hand reassuringly, the first skin to skin contact they’ve had in weeks. It’s comforting, and Baekhyun allows his hand to stay in Jongin’s.

“Seohyun is going through chemotherapy resistance. Seohyun had initially been responding well to chemotherapy, but now, the cancer cells that had been dying are suddenly beginning to grow and spread instead.”

Baekhyun’s throat is so choked, he can’t speak.

“Why is this happening?” asks Jongin.

“Some of the cancer cells that were not killed in previous chemotherapy sessions must have mutated and become resistant to the drug. These mutated cancer cells are resistant to the chemotherapy and are now multiplying.”

“What do we do now?” asks Jongin.

“We’ll change the drug we’re administering to Seohyun. After that, we’ll try chemotherapy again, and see how she responds to it this time.”

Baekhyun still can’t speak, so Jongin thanks the doctor on his behalf. Baekhyun only finds his voice again when they’re about to leave the room.

“Please, don’t let Seohyun know about this.”

The doctor frowns.

“The patient has the right to know of her own condition,” she says gently.

“Doctor, please,” Baekhyun begs. “I don’t want Seohyun to lose hope.”

The doctor hesitates, but they all know she can’t really say no to Baekhyun, not when Sehun is the hospital’s biggest donor. The doctor eventually nods her head in understanding, and Baekhyun feels a little bit of relief.

“Where would like to go for dinner, Baekhyun hyung?” asks Jongin softly, as if speaking too loudly to Baekhyun right now would hurt him.

“I’ll just like to go home, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.”

They drive home in silence. Baekhyun can feel Jongin’s eyes on him, the look of concern brimming in his eyes, but Baekhyun says nothing, so Jongin doesn’t as well. Before long, Jongin pulls into the driveway of Sehun’s villa.

“Thank you, Jongin.”

Baekhyun gets out, expecting Jongin to drive back to his own villa. But Jongin gets out with him, activating the automatic parking system to deposit the car into Sehun’s underground garage.

Baekhyun walks through the villa, following the path which leads out into their private stretch of beach. He gets onto the boardwalk of the jetty where Sehun’s yacht is docked. The sun is setting in fiery splashes of pink and orange. The crescent moon has risen at the edge of the sky that’s still painted with faint smudges of blue and pink. Baekhyun takes off his shoes and socks, and rolls up his jeans. He sits down on the jetty, dipping his feet into the cold seawater. The waves laps against the docks, and the sound is soothing.

Next to him, Jongin does the same. Neither of them says anything. They watch the sky as it completely fades to black. One by one, the stars come out to shine. Along the coast, lights start to turn on, spilling out from windows into the night.

Eventually, it’s Jongin who breaks the silence.

“Baekhyun hyung, what would you like to eat for dinner? I’ll ask my chef to cook for you.”

“I’m not hungry, Jongin. But please, you should go and eat.”

Jongin shakes his head.

“If you’re not eating, then I won’t eat too.”

Baekhyun checks his handphone. Sehun’s location is at a country club. It’s the most expensive country club in Busan, and Sehun frequents it.

“Do you want me to call Sehunnie and ask him to come home?”

“No. Don’t disturb Sehun.”

Though Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, he’s internally grateful for Jongin’s company. It makes him feel less alone. Baekhyun thinks of his grandmother. Is she watching over Seohyun now? If Seohyun goes over to the other side, would she be there to receive her? If that’s the case, Baekhyun won’t be so worried. He wouldn’t have to worry about Seohyun being lonely on the other side, or not having someone there to take care of her if Baekhyun can’t be by her side anymore. Seohyun has been in pain for so long. Is Baekhyun selfish, to hold on to her like this? But Baekhyun can’t bear to give Seohyun up. For many years, Seohyun was all Baekhyun had to live for.

No, Baekhyun decides. He’s not going to give up like this. Even if there’s just the tiniest shred of hope, Baekhyun wants to hold on it. He wants Seohyun to graduate college, to get married and have kids, and to grow old. That’s the life Seohyun deserves, and as Seohyun’s brother, Baekhyun is going to try his darnest to make that happen.

A movement on Baekhyun’s handphone screen catches his eyes. The dot that shows Sehun’s location is moving. He’s leaving the country club. Baekhyun watches the dot as it travels through the roads of Busan, and then stops at a 5-star hotel.

Tears well up in Baekhyun’s eyes. His sobs, though quiet, can clearly be heard over the gentle sloshing of the waves.

“Baekhyun hyung.” Jongin is beside himself in distress. “Please, don’t cry. I’ll call Sehunnie now and ask him to come home.”

“No, don’t. Don’t spoil Sehun’s mood.”

“I’ll tell him that I’m the one that wants him to come home. He won’t be mad at you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jongin is already unlocking his handphone and tapping on the screen. Alarmed, Baekhyun makes a grab for the handphone. In the tussle that follows, Jongin’s handphone falls into the water.

“Oh gosh! I’m so sorry, Jongin.”

Using his hands, Baekhyun pushes his body weight off the jetty, ready to jump into the water to retrieve Jongin’s handphone. He’s already mid-way through the motion, but strong arms shoot out, firmly pulling him back.

Baekhyun finds his face pressed up against Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s arms are wrapped securely around him. Defeated, Baekhyun buries his face against the front of Jongin’s shirt, allowing himself to melt into the security of Jongin’s embrace.

“Baekhyun hyung! If you think I’m going to allow you to jump into the sea in the middle of the night, you’re crazy. What if you get hurt?”

“But your handphone… …”

“It’s only a handphone. I’ll just buy another one. What’s a handphone compared to you, Baekhyun hyung?”

Somehow, Jongin’s words just makes Baekhyun tear up even more. He sobs uninhibitedly into the front of Jongin’s shirt. Jongin holds him close, leaning his chin on the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“I’m so useless. You’re so upset, and yet there’s nothing I can do.”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“You’ve already done a lot for me. Thank you, Jongin.”

“Baekhyun hyung, if there’s a way to bundle up all your unhappiness and transfer it from you to me, I would do it.”

Jongin cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands tenderly.

“Baekhyun hyung, all I want is for you to be happy. I would do anything.”

Jongin leans down slowly. He pauses, just inches away from Baekhyun, giving time to Baekhyun to pull away if he wants to.

Baekhyun knows that he should. This is a man who is not his husband.

Jongin leans down, closing the gap.

And yet, Baekhyun does nothing.

Jongin’s lips presses upon his. Baekhyun tilts his head upwards, slotting his lips against Jongin’s. They kiss under the night sky. Jongin’s kiss is tender and loving, his lips moving gently against Baekhyun’s. They kiss for a long time, Jongin’s hand around the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.

When the kiss ends, Jongin hoists Baekhyun up into his arms. He carries Baekhyun bridal style, into the villa, up the stairs, into the bedroom. He lays Baekhyun gently down on the bed, and climbs over him.

“Baekhyun hyung,” his eyes are brimming with want, but there’s concern and gentleness there as well. “Can I?”

Baekhyun tilts up, closing the gap between them. Jongin kisses Baekhyun reverently, as if Baekhyun were the most precious thing in the world. As they kiss, Jongin starts to peel away their clothes, and Baekhyun lets him. He preps Baekhyun thoroughly, one finger at a time, lubricating Baekhyun thoroughly, never letting up in his kisses and the sweet nothings he keeps whispering in Baekhyun’s ear. He keeps telling Baekhyun how beautiful he is, how important and precious he is, and it’s so easy to lose himself in it. When Jongin pushes in, Baekhyun is too far gone, fallen too deep to stop any of it, and he clings onto Jongin as he allows Jongin deep inside him, plundering all of Baekhyun until Baekhyun has nothing left.

Jongin hugs Baekhyun close to him afterwards, and he falls asleep in Jongin’s arms, safe and warm, peppered with soft kisses, warm hands stroking his hair. Baekhyun is told how beautiful he is, how precious he is, over and over, and it’s so, so easy to let himself just sink into it, deeper and deeper until Baekhyun’s lost in it.

When Baekhyun next wakes up, he’s being kissed awake.

“Baekhyunnie.” Warm kisses press upon his lips, sweet and dripping with honey. “My Baekhyunnie.”

“Sehun hyung?”

Only half awake, Baekhyun leans into the kiss, seeking out Sehun and responding to him. He can feel Sehun smiling into the kiss.

They pull apart. Sehun is smiling at him, stroking Baekhyun’s fringe away from his forehead tenderly with one hand. He’s resting his head in his other hand, propped up on his elbow, as he lies on his side facing Baekhyun.

Wait.

If both of Sehun’s hands are accounted for, then in whose arms is Baekhyun lying in now? He’s being spooned from the back, strong arms holding him securely around his waist. Someone is fast asleep while nuzzling the back of Baekhyun’s neck, and that person can’t be Sehun, because Sehun is lying in front of Baekhyun, facing him.

Baekhyun looks down, and the golden-tanned skin tone of the arms that are wrapped around him is unmistakable.

On top of that, Baekhyun is completely naked. He doesn’t have a stitch on him, and neither does Jongin.

Baekhyun’s hole is leaking cum. Baekhyun can feel the heavy dribbles snaking down his butt crack. How many times had Jongin come inside him last night?

Horror and guilt swirl up in equal measure inside Baekhyun. How could he have betrayed Sehun like this? Sure, he’s slept with Chanyeol and Jongin before, but only under the explicit instruction of Sehun. The last time he had slept with Jongin, though Jongin had deceived him to make Baekhyun participate more willingly, Jongin had gotten Sehun’s permission beforehand. But last night was completely different. Sehun hadn’t been consulted first. And unlike all the previous times, Baekhyun had been a willing party this time. And he hadn’t even kept his promise to wait up for Sehun.

He can’t bear to look Sehun in the eye. His eyes fill with tears.

“Baekhyunnie? Ah, what’s this? My precious darling, what’s wrong?”

Sehun gathers Baekhyun in his arms, hugging him close as Baekhyun sobs uncontrollably into his husband’s neck.

Behind him, Jongin starts to stir, woken from his slumber by the commotion.

“Baekhyun hyung?” Jongin’s voice is still husky from sleep.

“Nini, Baekhyunnie’s crying. What’s wrong? Did anything happen last night?”

“Sehunnie? You’re here… …”

“Yes, Nini. I’m back.”

Sehun leans across Baekhyun, and he and Jongin share a kiss.

“What happened, Nini?”

“Seohyun’s cancer took a turn for the worse,” explains Jongin. “The doctor said it’s called chemotherapy resistance.”

“I’m so sorry to hear this, Baekhyunnie,” Sehun says, leaning down to kiss Baekhyun tenderly. “Ah, I should have been there with you at the hospital. Why didn’t you call me, Nini?”

“I wanted to, but Baekhyun hyung was worried about disturbing you. I wanted to ignore him and call you anyway, but I accidentally dropped my handphone into the sea.”

“I see.” Sehun leans down, and kisses away Baekhyun’s tears. “Baekhyunnie, don’t worry. I’ll hire the best doctors to treat Seohyun. I’ll fly in cancer specialists from overseas if I have to.”

“You said you’ve lost your handphone, Nini?” Jongin nods, and Sehun strokes his thumb down Jongin’s cheek reassuringly. “Have you called the telco yet?”

Jongin shakes his head.

“I hadn’t had the chance yet. I was focused only on Baekhyun hyung last night.”

“I will call them for you, Nini. I’ll get you a new sim card for your number. And I’ll buy you a new handphone. Don’t worry about a thing, all right?”

“Thank you, Sehunnie.”

Sehun leans over Baekhyun, and they kiss sweetly.

“And you,” Sehun turns back to Baekhyun. “You don’t worry about thing either, okay? I’ll make sure Seohyun has the best and most advanced medical care. Leave it to Hyung, all right? Hyung will handle everything for you.”

“Thank you, Sehun hyung.”

Sehun leans down, and Baekhyun gets kissed sweetly too.

Baekhyun can’t believe this. Does Sehun really see no issues with coming home and seeing Baekhyun lying naked in Jongin’s arms? Baekhyun had been so scared that he had just ruined his marriage with Sehun, but here Sehun is, kissing him and comforting him.

Sehun turns Baekhyun, so that he’s lying flat on his back. Sehun climbs over him and spreads Baekhyun’s legs, bending them at the knees. Baekhyun’s hole is already so sore, fresh tears spring into his eyes as Sehun’s huge cock breaches his entrance. Baekhyun gasps, arcing his back and throwing his head back, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jongin holds Baekhyun close though, kissing the tears away gently. Sehun fucks Baekhyun slowly and gently, strong and deep, the way Baekhyun likes it. And when he completes inside Baekhyun, his cum mixes with Jongin’s cum from the night before.

Sehun climbs off Baekhyun after one last loving kiss. His place in between Baekhyun’s legs is immediately taken over by Jongin.

Sehun kisses Baekhyun’s tears away, his turn to soothe and comfort Baekhyun, just like Jongin had before him.

As he kisses Baekhyun, Jongin pierces in.


	6. Chapter 6

The three Diamond Bachelors of Busan are seated in individual leather armchairs, in the home cinema in the basement of Sehun’s villa. Each armchair has its own individual little table on the side. There’s a wine glass and a bowl of gourmet popcorn on each table. The movie is playing on the screen. It’s one of the latest Korean movies, an R-rated one. In fact, sex is happening on the screen right now.

Chanyeol is sitting on the armchair in the middle, Sehun on his left and Jongin on his right. Kneeling in between his legs is Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s cock is huge, and Baekhyun’s mouth is strained as he diligently bobs his head up and down. Chanyeol pays no attention to Baekhyun, ignoring him as he concentrates on the movie.

The only time he acknowledges Baekhyun’s presence is when he’s just about to come. Both of his hands dig into the back of Baekhyun’s head, gripping tightly. He thrusts up harshly, and his huge cock hits the back of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun splutters and chokes as Chanyeol shoots down his throat. When it’s over, he slumps at Chanyeol’s feet, trying to catch his breath as he wipes cum and saliva off his mouth. It takes a while before his breathing evens out. Baekhyun is surprised to find his cheeks wet. He hadn’t even been aware of his own tears.

Mindful that he can’t stand and walk around as that will obstruct the view of the screen, Baekhyun crawls towards his husband. It’s not far, just a few steps away. Sehun welcomes Baekhyun with a smile as Baekhyun crawls in between his legs. He drapes a blanket over Baekhyun, which Baekhyun is infinitely grateful for. The air-conditioning is on at full blast, and Baekhyun is stark naked, so Baekhyun had been freezing.

He cups Baekhyun’s face in his hands tenderly, kissing away the tears, and Baekhyun instantly feels better. Baekhyun unzips Sehun, and he starts Sehun’s blowjob. Sehun’s still paying attention to the movie, but unlike Chanyeol before him, he gives Baekhyun lots of attention too. He keeps a hand in Baekhyun’s hair, stroking Baekhyun lovingly throughout. Like Chanyeol, Sehun is big, and Baekhyun has his work cut out as he tries to suck, lick and pump all at once. Eventually, he successfully brings Sehun off, and Baekhyun swallows down his cum as well.

Baekhyun rests his head on Sehun’s thigh. He’s nice and warm, the blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon, with only his head poking out. Baekhyun would have been happy to spend the rest of the movie here, seated in between Sehun’s legs with Sehun stroking his hair, but then, Sehun says, “Nini’s waiting for you, baby.”

Baekhyun returns Sehun’s blanket to him, and crawls past Chanyeol towards Jongin. Like Sehun, Jongin welcomes him lovingly with open arms. Baekhyun crawls in between Jongin’s legs and his fingers seek out Jongin’s zipper, but Jongin gathers Baekhyun up into his arms. He sits Baekhyun in his lap, and wraps his blanket snugly around Baekhyun. He brings his wine glass to Baekhyun’s lips, and give Baekhyun a sip of wine. Then, he feeds popcorn into Baekhyun’s mouth for him. Unlike Sehun or Chanyeol, Jongin can’t be bothered with the movie. He lets it play in the background, while his undivided attention is on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun starts to realise that Jongin is not expecting a blowjob from him, but he knows Sehun expects him to do it. Chanyeol and Sehun have both gotten blowjobs from Baekhyun, and unless Jongin gets one too, Sehun is not going to allow Baekhyun back into his armchair. Baekhyun insistently slides off Jongin’s lap and crawls in between Jongin’s legs, unzipping Jongin. His mouth descends upon Jongin’s cock, and Jongin ceases any form of resistance. He moans in appreciation, hand caressing Baekhyun’s hair lovingly throughout. After Baekhyun brings him to completion too, Jongin predictably tries to stop him from leaving. But Baekhyun bribes Jongin with kisses, and being easily bribed, Jongin lets Baekhyun go reluctantly.

Baekhyun crawls back to Sehun. He’s about to climb up into his lap, when Sehun whispers into his ear, “Choose one first, baby.”

There is an array of sex toys on the coffee table in front of them, arranged according to size.

  
“Which one?” Baekhyun asks softly, not wanting to disturb Chanyeol or Jongin as they watch the movie.

“Anyone you prefer, babe.”

Baekhyun crawls to the coffee table. He selects the smallest one, a small little bulbous shape silicone butt plug, probably only three inches long and one inch wide. He crawls back to Sehun.

Sehun’s face is impassive, expressionless. He doesn’t show any signs of disapproval. But he doesn’t show any signs of approval either.

Instantly realising that he has chosen wrongly, Baekhyun crawls back to the table. This time, he chooses the biggest one. It’s huge, 13 inches long and 3 inches wide, with a vibrating function. There’s a tube of lube on the table and Baekhyun lubes the toy up thoroughly before he he goes back to Sehun.

This time, Sehun welcomes him with a smile, and Baekhyun knows his choice has pleased Sehun. Sehun rewards Baekhyun with a kiss for his obedience. Baekhyun kneels on the floor, facing away from Sehun, face on the floor and butt up, presenting his hole to Sehun. Sehun slides the dildo in. It’s massive, splitting Baekhyun as it goes it, making Baekhyun’s face contort with pain. When it’s wholly sheathed in at last, Sehun switches on the button. It buzzes to life inside of Baekhyun, making him gasp and writhe.

Whimpering, Baekhyun immediately seeks solace in Sehun’s arms. This time, Sehun finally allows Baekhyun into his lap, covering the blanket over them both, so that Baekhyun is safe and warm. Baekhyun leans into Sehun, only half watching the movie. He’s missed too much of it to understand what’s going on. The dildo is still vibrating steadily inside Baekhyun, but Sehun has set it to the lowest level, so it’s bearable. He helps himself to Sehun’s popcorn and wine, taking care to feed Sehun intermittently.

After a while, Baekhyun chances a glance at Jongin. Jongin is curled up into a sad little ball, his blanket wrapped around him. It’s obvious he’s upset that Baekhyun has chosen Sehun over him. Baekhyun’s heart goes out to him. If Baekhyun could clone himself, he would go sit in his lap too. But there’s only one of him, and Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do to make Jongin feel better.

Thankfully, Chanyeol also notices how down Jongin is. He beckons to Jongin, who obediently goes to sit his lap. Holding Jongin in his arms, Chanyeol kisses Jongin back into a good mood. When he has Jongin smiling again, Chanyeol strips Jongin naked, just like Baekhyun. He whispers a command into Jongin’s ear, and Jongin goes to take a sex toy too. He goes for the second largest one, another vibrating dildo that’s only a little smaller than Baekhyun’s, 11 inches long. He lubes it up and allows Chanyeol to put it into him. Chanyeol sits Jongin in his lap, and covers the blanket over them both, just like Baekhyun and Sehun.

Chanyeol and Sehun do use sex toys every now and then on Jongin, but it’s much less frequent as compared to Baekhyun. As the movie plays on, it’s becomes increasingly clear that Jongin can’t take it, not in the same way that Baekhyun can. He’s writhing in Chanyeol’s arms, his wanton gasps and moans far more enticing than anything that’s happening on screen.

It’s unsurprising when Chanyeol caves. He yanks out the dildo and slams his cock into Jongin. Jongin’s cries of pleasure fill the room, and no one pays any more attention to the movie. Sehun switches the vibrator on to full speed, enjoying the way Baekhyun thrashes around in his arms for a while, before he too pulls it out to pound Baekhyun. After a while, Chanyeol and Sehun swap, and Chanyeol is brutal as he abuses Baekhyun’s hole.

The next morning, Baekhyun is woken up from his slumber because Sehun is extricating himself from his arms. Distressed, Baekhyun reaches out, trying to pull Sehun back, but Sehun only chuckles and lays Baekhyun back on the bed.

“Chanyeol hyung needs to go off now. I’m just walking him to the front door,” Sehun says, smoothing back Baekhyun’s hair gently. “I’ll be back in a minute. In the meantime, Nini will hold you first, okay?”

With this reassurance, Baekhyun relaxes. Meanwhile, Chanyeol is saying goodbye to a half asleep Jongin. His hand is in Jongin’s hair, soft and tender, as they kiss goodbye. Sehun deposits Baekhyun into Jongin’s arms. Though Jongin is only half awake, he automatically pulls Baekhyun towards him. Baekhyun snuggles into Jongin’s arms, allowing sleep to overtake him again. He had been fucked through the night by three different men, and he’s still dead tired.

When Baekhyun next blinks his eyes open, he’s alone in bed. He sits up blurrily, and almost immediately, the bed dips as someone sits down next to him.

“Baekhyun hyung, you’re awake!”

Jongin gives Baekhyun a good morning kiss, and busies himself pouring a glass of water for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looks around, and immediately relaxes when he sees Sehun. He’s sitting at the living room area of the room, sipping a cup of coffee while he’s on his tablet. Baekhyun knows that if it had been only the two of them, Sehun would have come over when Baekhyun woke up, but since Jongin’s around, Sehun relaxes and leaves the fussing over of Baekhyun to Jongin.

Jongin brings breakfast to Baekhyun, carrying it on a small foldable table, which he sets down on the bed. The part of Baekhyun’s body that’s abused and hurting is his hole. His hands are perfectly fine, but apparently Jongin hasn’t gotten this memo. Baekhyun doesn’t need to lift a finger as Jongin feeds him breakfast, tearing the petit croissants into small chunks and putting them directly into Baekhyun’s mouth for him. When Baekhyun is done eating, Jongin wants to carry him to the bathroom, but Baekhyun stretches his arms out to Sehun. Indulging him, Sehun picks Baekhyun up, and he’s the one to carry Baekhyun into the bathroom. Jongin has drawn up a bath for Baekhyun, and Baekhyun soaks blissfully in the warm water.

Later in the evening, Baekhyun descends down the staircase. Both Sehun and Jongin look up, and Baekhyun sees it on their faces, how he takes their breath away simply by appearing within their line of sight. Baekhyun had recently dyed his hair a dark auburn red, and he’s blown it so that it now looks artfully tousled. He’s wearing a black jacket, but with gradients of white woven into the fabric. Inside the jacket, he’s wearing a dark red shirt, but he has unbuttoned one-third of the way down. A leather belt frames his waist, accentuating how small it is. His eyes are framed with bronzed eyeshadow and eyeliner. Baekhyun keeps his lip soft and natural-looking, with a pale pink lip gloss that’s very close to his own natural lip colour.

Jongin goes to meet him at the base of the staircase. Baekhyun extends his hand to him, and Jongin holds it reverently as Baekhyun descends the last few steps. Jongin brings Baekhyun’s hand to his lips and presses a kiss on it, as if Baekhyun were a princess.

Jongin leads Baekhyun to the sofa. He sits down in it, opposite Sehun. Baekhyun perches on Jongin’s lap. Sehun is staring almost unblinkingly at Baekhyun, but Baekhyun pretends not to notice. Baekhyun sits primly, crossing one leg over the other, and Sehun follows the movement hungrily. Baekhyun preens, arcing his neck, tilting his head ever so slightly, drawing Sehun’s eyes to his exposed neck.

Baekhyun knows that Sehun is barely controlling himself from climbing over the coffee table to rip Baekhyun’s clothes off right now. But they’ve been invited to premiere of the Nutcracker, Jongin’s favourite ballet. Jongin would be terribly disappointed if he misses this performance, so this means that not going isn’t an option. Sehun’s just going to have to control himself.

“Baekhyun hyung, you’re so beautiful.”

To reward Jongin for giving him this praise, Baekhyun captures Jongin’s mouth in a kiss. Baekhyun deliberately puts on a show for Sehun. The way he kisses Jongin is absolutely sinful, demonstrating to Sehun exactly what he’s missing.

“Baekhyun hyung,” Jongin asks shyly. “Do you remember the ring and necklace set I bought for you on my birthday? I think it’s look really matching with your outfit today… …”

Baekhyun freezes.

“Only if you want to, of course! But if you don’t want to change accessories, that’s perfectly fine as well. You don’t have to.”

Baekhyun’s mind is blank. He has no idea how to respond, how to get himself out of this.

“Nini’s right. It’ll be a perfect match. Go upstairs and put them on now, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun swallows. It’s a direct order from Sehun, and there’s no way Baekhyun can ignore one of those. He’s going to have to come clean.

“I sold them,” Baekhyun says very, very quietly.

It’s something that Baekhyun regrets now that he’s accepted that Jongin into his life. But at that time, Baekhyun had been so upset with Jongin. He had sold the rings and the necklace online the very next day after Jongin’s birthday as a silent act of revenge.

Baekhyun looks up. Blank shock is written on both Sehun’s and Jongin’s faces. It’s something very uncharacteristic for Sehun, who always looks composed. Eventually, Jongin’s shock gives way to sadness. Quiet tears stream down his cheeks, and his first sniffle springs Sehun into action. He walks over, slipping his hand into Baekhyun’s jacket and taking out his handphone. He unlocks Baekhyun’s screen. He knows all of Baekhyun’s passwords. He taps on the screen, checking Baekhyun’s Sellit account.

“I’ve contacted the buyer,” Sehun tells Jongin. “I’ll buy them back. Just give me a few days, okay Nini?”

“But what if they don’t want to sell?” asks Jongin tearfully.

“I’ll keep doubling the price until they do. Don’t worry about it, okay? Leave it to me.”

Sehun turns to Baekhyun. Baekhyun shrinks back. He has never felt as small as he does now. Sehun is the angriest that Baekhyun has ever known him to be. Sehun holds Baekhyun’s hand, leading him back up the staircase. Even before they’ve reached their destination, Baekhyun knows where they’re heading to. Baekhyun had always known this would happen once Sehun finds out about him selling the jewellery, but at that time, Baekhyun had been angry enough with Jongin not to care.

Once they reach their bedroom, Sehun lets go of Baekhyun’s hand. He sits down coldly on the sofa. Without Sehun asking him to, Baekhyun obediently goes to open the drawer himself. The drawer is long, more than 1 metre in length, and the array of sex toys span from one end to the other, arranged enticingly as if they were put on display at a shop. Baekhyun obediently stands next to it, waiting for Sehun’s verdict.

“Pick one, Nini. It’s your choice.”

Baekhyun is grateful when Jongin skips all the large ones to pick a medium-sized dildo. It’s long enough to hit his prostrate, but slim enough so that it won’t be overly uncomfortable. And it has no vibrating function either. Even now, Jongin is being considerate towards Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lubes it up and inserts it himself. Ordinarily, the size should be manageable for Baekhyun, but Baekhyun is still sore from the night before. Nights when it’s the three of them is always especially punishing for Baekhyun, mainly because of how brutal Chanyeol is. Baekhyun can’t help wincing in pain when it goes in. Jongin immediately goes to him, but Sehun pulls Jongin back, sitting Jongin in his lap. That leaves Baekhyun with no choice but to endure pushing the dildo in by himself, with no one to soothe him with cuddles or kisses as it goes in. Feeling truly chastised, Baekhyun meekly puts his underwear and his pants back on.

Sehun also selects a pair of nipple clamps. Sehun personally puts this on for Baekhyun. Because of how low Baekhyun has buttoned his shirt, Sehun simply reaches his hand in to put them on, without having to take off the shirt. Baekhyun stifles a cry by biting his lower lip when the unforgiving clamp pinches his sensitive buds harshly. There’s a chain connecting the two clamps, one that is made out of 24-k solid gold. How low Baekhyun’s shirt is unbuttoned also means that the chain is put on display, plainly announcing to anyone who sets eyes on him that his nipples are clamped. Baekhyun desperately wants to button up the shirt, but he knows he’s not supposed to.

Though Baekhyun tries his best to suppress them, his tears come spilling out. It’s not because the dildo or the nipple clamps hurt, even though they do, but because of how coldly Sehun is treating him. Jongin immediately fusses over Baekhyun, but Baekhyun only manages to calm down when Sehun gives in and draws Baekhyun into his arms.

“I’m sorry, Sehun hyung,” says Baekhyun tearfully. “I won’t do it again, I promise.”

“It’s Nini whom you need to apologise to,” says Sehun sternly.

“I’m sorry, Jongin.”

Jongin, of course, immediately declares that he forgives Baekhyun. This mollifies Sehun a little, and his cold demeanour towards Baekhyun softens. They wait a while as Baekhyun touches up his tear-stained make-up. Sehun drives his white Ferrari today. The theatre they’re heading to is built on Busan’s waterfront. Jongin is the theatre’s biggest patron, and he often gets invited to these premieres, in which only celebrities or notable socialites are invited to attend. It’s a red carpet event, and Baekhyun walks down it on Sehun’s arm, while Jongin walks next to Sehun. There’s some media there, but Sehun declines any interviews. He does oblige the photographers though, and the three of them pose for photographs together on the red carpet in front of the main entrance of the theatre.

They step into the lobby, where a pre-performance cocktail reception has already been set up. The instant they set foot into the place, people flock to them, fawning over Sehun and Jongin. Baekhyun hangs off Sehun’s arm, the perfect arm candy as Sehun shows him off to all his acquaintances.

The hors d'oeuvres are all exquisite, almost too pretty to eat, but no matter how many times a waiter offers a tray to him, Baekhyun can’t bring himself to eat any. The constant pain in his nipples and his ass kills any appetite he has. Jongin frowns at this. He keeps taking canapés for Baekhyun, placing them into his hands. To please him, Baekhyun pops whatever Jongin gives him into his mouth. Jongin can never stand the thought of Baekhyun going hungry. Baekhyun accepts a flute of champagne too, mainly because he feels out of place without one, since everyone else seems to be sipping on it.

After they’ve made one round around the place, Baekhyun excuses himself to go to the washroom. Jongin follows him. When they’ve stepped into the posh washroom, Jongin makes a quick check that it’s empty, before he locks the main door of washroom from the inside.

“What are you doing?” asks Baekhyun, surprised.

Instead of answering, Jongin goes to Baekhyun. He unzips Baekhyun’s pants, tugging them down so that they pool at Baekhyun’s ankles.

“Jongin!”

Baekhyun tries to pull them back up, but Jongin is stronger and faster. Despite the tussle, Jongin succeeds in tugging down Baekhyun’s underwear too. 

“Jongin! Don’t…. please…”

Jongin ignores him. Baekhyun is helpless as strong hands part his butt cheeks. Slowly, Jongin pulls out the dildo. Baekhyun gasps, his now empty hole tingling uncomfortably. Even though the dildo has been removed, Baekhyun can still feel a ghost sensation on his sweet spot, as if there were something still pressing upon it, sending sparks of arousal within him.

To Baekhyun’s shock, Jongin throws the dildo away into the trash can.

“No! Jongin, you can’t! Sehun is going to be so angry… …”

“I’ll tell Sehunnie that I’m the one who took it out,” assures Jongin, hugging Baekhyun to him and rubbing soothing circles on his back to calm him now. “It’s hurting you. You tried to hide it, but I could tell.”

Jongin kneels down at Baekhyun’s feet, reaching to pull the underwear and the pants back up, but Baekhyun stops him.

“Jongin, please. We can’t go out yet.”

Jongin looks puzzled.

“Why not?”

“Jongin, please,” Baekhyun begs, the desperation clear in his voice. “Help me.”

“Sure, Baekhyun hyung. Just tell me how I can help you. I’ll do anything.”

Jongin is sounding increasingly anxious too. Baekhyun is in need of help, but Jongin can’t figure out what and how, and it’s killing him.

“Jongin, please.”

If Sehun were here, he would have known at once what Baekhyun is asking for. But only Jongin’s here, so Baekhyun is put into the position of having to explicitly articulate what he needs.

“Need you inside me, please.”

Surprise washes over Jongin’s face.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun hyung? But you’re still so sore from last night. I’m afraid of hurting you… …”

“Jongin, please!”

Baekhyun’s desperation is making the first hints of tears come into his eyes. Why doesn’t Jongin understand?

“Empty. I feel so empty. Need you inside me. Please.”

Dildos always have this effect on Baekhyun. Once one is taken out, the sudden emptiness is too much to bear. Sehun knows this, though Baekhyun has never once told this explicitly to Sehun. Once Sehun removes a dildo, he always immediately fills in the void with his own cock. This is the first time Baekhyun actually has to beg for it.

Desperate, Baekhyun presses his crotch into Jongin’s thigh. Jongin feels it immediately, how hard Baekhyun is. Baekhyun has been hard since the car ride here, just that his jacket had protected his modesty.

Jongin needs no further convincing.

Jongin lifts Baekhyun up, so that Baekhyun is sitting on the marble sink counter. Baekhyun’s pants are left behind, pooled on the floor, but his underwear is still hanging off his ankle. Neither of them takes any notice of this as Jongin pierces in. Baekhyun balances his body weight on the palms of his hands and he wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist. Jongin starts to move, but it’s nowhere near enough to satisfy Baekhyun. Baekhyun need is far too desperate to be satiated with gentle lovemaking.

“Harder,” Baekhyun begs. “Please.”

Jongin pounds into Baekhyun, fucking Baekhyun just as harshly as Chanyeol or Sehun would. Jongin flips Baekhyun around, so that he’s pounding Baekhyun from behind, and Baekhyun’s see it first hand in the mirror, how absolutely wanton he looks, the pure bliss that’s written on his face every time Jongin thrusts into him and hits his sweet spot.

They exit the washroom together some time later, clothes and hair meticulously put back in place. They weave through the crowd, looking for Sehun. They spot him standing at a far corner of the hall. He’s speaking to someone, a petite lady with long black hair cascading in loose flowing curls down one shoulder.

As they draw closer, Baekhyun recognises who is she is. Krystal Jung, a social media influencer. She has a large following on SNS, and Baekhyun can understand why she’s invited to this event. She’s also one of Sehun’s ex-girlfriends. More specifically, she was the one just before Baekhyun.

She’s wearing a see-through dress made entirely out of black lace, her bare skin clearly showing through the gaps in between. The dress leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, clinging on her like a second skin, plunging neckline in the front and a hem line so short it doesn’t even cover the full curve of her bum. Her lady bits are barely protected from view by the little black strapless bra and the tiny black g-string she’s wearing underneath the black lace dress.

She’s standing awfully close to Sehun as she talks to him, and on his part, Sehun is leaning in towards her too. He helps her brush a non-existent speck off her shoulders. The action doesn’t actually brush anything off her pristine, milky shoulders, but what it does is that it ‘accidentally’ brushes the flimsy spaghetti strap off her slim shoulder. She squeals fetchingly as the dress falls off her shoulder, exposing her bra and bare skin. She slips the strap back on, but not before Sehun pinches her breast, at the exposed part just above her bra. She gasps prettily in a show of feigned modesty, before slapping Sehun playfully on the arm in retaliation.

Baekhyun’s heart hurts, like a cold hand had grasped it and is squeezing it painfully. But at the same time, Baekhyun knows that he doesn’t have any right to be mad at Sehun. He just had sex with another man in the bathroom, for fuck’s sake. Even so, Baekhyun can’t help the jealousy that’s churning in his gut right now.

“Sehunnie.”

Sehun looks up at Jongin’s greeting. He smiles at them warmly, wrapping an arm around Baekhyun’s waist and drawing Baekhyun close to him. Jongin stands next to Baekhyun, not exactly touching, but awfully close all the same.

“Krystal,” Sehun says amicably as he introduces them. “You’ve met my best friend, Jongin, and my husband, Baekhyun.”

“Yes.” Krystal smirks smugly at Baekhyun, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. “We’ve met.”

As if either of them could forget the meeting.

At that time, Baekhyun and Sehun had only been dating for a week, and Baekhyun had been giddy with his new-found love. They were cuddled up together on the same loveseat at the café of the country club that Sehun is a member of. Baekhyun remembers thinking how surreal it was to be a customer at a high-end café instead of a waiter, when suddenly Krystal Jung stormed up to them out of nowhere. 

“Where have you been?” she screeched at Sehun. “I have been trying to call you for the past week!”

“Who is this slut?” She rounded up on Baekhyun, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“This is Baekhyun,” Sehun had replied calmly. “My boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend?” Krystal’s voice had become increasingly shrill. “What do you mean he’s your boyfriend. I’m your girlfriend!”

Baekhyun remember how shocked he had been to hear that. He had no idea. When Sehun had brought him up to the hotel suite and fucked him there for three straight days, and when Sehun had asked him to be his boyfriend, Baekhyun had assumed Sehun was single. Sure, he had seen photos of Krystal with Sehun on both Sehun’s and Krystal’s SNS at that time, but those had mostly been group photos of them out clubbing with friends. There were other people in the photos too, so Baekhyun hadn’t thought they were dating, though there had been speculation online about it.

“Oh, about that. We’ve broken up.”

“We’ve broken up?! What do you mean we’ve broken up? Since when?”

“Since last Tuesday.”

Last Tuesday was the day Sehun had asked Baekhyun to be his boyfriend. Sehun smiled at Baekhyun at the memory, and even then, though the circumstance was so awkward, the smile had made Baekhyun’s heart flutter.

“Last Tuesday?! Why didn’t I know about this?”

“I forgot.”

Krystal was ranting at Sehun in disbelief, but Sehun couldn’t be half-assed to even respond to her. It was clear that Sehun was bored and disinterested in Krystal, having tired of her. His interest had already shifted to Baekhyun. The country club’s security had to drag Krystal away.

But now, their positions are reversed. Baekhyun is almost one year into his relationship with Sehun, six months of dating and another six months of marriage. Sehun hasn’t seen Krystal in a year, and his interest in her has been rekindled. Krystal is now the enticing forbidden fruit, and Baekhyun is now the one who must fight to maintain Sehun’s interest.

A waiter bearing a tray of champagne walks past. There’s ample space between them, but Baekhyun acts like he’s afraid the tray of champagne might knock into him. To escape the tray, Baekhyun burrows himself into Sehun, who instinctively hugs Baekhyun closer to protect him. Making it look like at accident, Baekhyun lets the gold chain get hooked on Sehun’s cuff link when Sehun was in the middle of the action of putting his arms around Baekhyun. The yanking of the gold chain means the nipple clamps pull on Baekhyun’s nipples harshly. Baekhyun lets out an involuntary cry of pain, and tears spring into his eyes. The poor waiter is flustered, bowing repeatedly and apologising profusely.

Sehun quickly disentangles his cuff link from the chain. He promptly draws a tearful Baekhyun into his arms to soothe him. Jongin is beside himself with worry, rubbing soothing circles on Baekhyun’s back while chastising Sehun for being so careless. Baekhyun pitifully clings onto the front of Sehun’s shirt, letting his tears wet the front of Sehun’s shirt thoroughly.

While the ‘accident’ had been orchestrated, the tears and the pain are very real, and Baekhyun knows very well what his tears and his pain do to Sehun. He lifts his eyes to peer up at Sehun from beneath tear-filled lashes, and true enough, Sehun now has eyes for him, and only him. The eyes that look back down at Baekhyun are smouldering with want, but Sehun’s just going to have to hold it in until they get back home because the performance is starting. In fact, the staff are politely requesting the guests to go into the theatre hall to take their seats.

They turn to go into the theatre hall, Baekhyun’s face still buried in Sehun’s chest as Sehun wraps an arm protectively around him.

As they turn away from her, Baekhyun catches Krystal’s eye, and it’s his turn to smirk smugly at her.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun descends the stairs of the main hospital entrance in an extremely good mood. The doctor had told him Seohyun is responding well to the new drug, and the chemotherapy is working again. Seohyun had been very weak when Baekhyun visited her just now, but the doctor said that was normal for someone who has gone through chemotherapy for as many sessions as Seohyun had. The important thing is that the cancer cells are now dying. Once all the cancer cells have been eradicated, the chemotherapy sessions can stop, then it would only be a matter of time before Seohyun’s health and strength recovers.

Standing at the hospital front porch, Baekhyun pulls out his handphone and dials Sehun’s number. He picks up at the third ring.

  
“Sehun hyung,” says Baekhyun happily. “I’m done. You can come pick me up now.”

“Sorry, babe. Something came up. Nini will go pick you up, okay? He said he’ll take you out for dinner.”

Oh.

“You won’t be joining us for dinner?”

“Not tonight, baby. Have fun with Nini, all right?”

“Okay.”

“Love you, baby.”

“Love you.”

Sehun cuts the call. Baekhyun immediately checks Sehun’s location. Sehun is at a café, one that Baekhyun has never been to before. He looks up the café on the internet. It’s a hipster café, with a sweet and romantic ambience, popular with couples.

Call it sixth sense, but something prompts Baekhyun to check Krystal’s social media. She has just posted a new photo on Instagram 19 minutes ago. She’s the only one in the photo. Her hair is cascading down one shoulder, and she’s wearing a white dress that makes her look angelic and virginal. She’s seated in a café, posing with a pretty looking cupcake. The post is already flooded with likes and comments, all praising Krystal for how pretty she is.

Baekhyun checks the location of the post. It’s at the very same café that Sehun is in right now.

Despair rises up like a tidal wave inside Baekhyun. He and Sehun had just celebrated their one-year anniversary yesterday. Jongin had brought him to one of the lesser known beaches in Busan. Since it’s out of the way, there weren’t many people there, and Jongin and Baekhyun had a stretch of beach to themselves as they had sat on the sand, watching the sunset together. Baekhyun had waited until nightfall, but Sehun was nowhere in sight. Sehun had turned off the tracking function on his handphone, so Baekhyun had no idea where he was. Baekhyun had constantly asked Jongin of Sehun’s whereabouts, but Jongin was tight-lipped.

Suddenly, bright lights appeared, floating on the sea. It was a yacht, decked out in fairy lights. The yacht must have sailed here in the dark, the cover of the night preventing Baekhyun from being able to detect its presence, giving Baekhyun a surprise when the lights on the boat suddenly turned on. The yacht is decorated prettily from top to bottom in fairy lights, and on the side of the boat, the fairly lights spelled out the Korean words, ‘Baekhyun Saranghaeyo”. Fireworks started to shoot out from the deck, lighting up the sea and sky around it, before falling prettily into the sea. It was beautiful, and Baekhyun had known instantly who was piloting the yacht.

The yacht slowly came closer and closer, until it docked at the beach right in front of Baekhyun. Baekhyun had tears in his eyes when Sehun emerged from the bridge. They had spent the night out at sea, all three of time. Both Sehun and Jongin had spoiled Baekhyun rotten last night, treating him like a prince. Sehun had been gentle too, when both he and Jongin had made love to Baekhyun under the stars.

Last night had been magical. But now, Sehun is on a date with his ex.

But what can Baekhyun do? Sure, he could go to the café right now, and cry and scream and rant as he confronted Sehun, just like Krystal had done one year before. But that would only be a surefire way to lose Sehun.

Jongin’s black Audi is driving up the ramp. Baekhyun quickly blinks his tears away. He slides into the car, and Jongin and Baekhyun greet each other with a kiss.

Jongin’s eyes slide downwards, and his eyes light up when he sees that Baekhyun is wearing the necklace and the rings Jongin had bought for him. Since Sehun bought them back, Baekhyun wears them all the time, only taking them off when he bathes, treating them with the same importance as his wedding band and his engagement ring. Seeing Baekhyun in them should be a common occurrence by now, but Jongin never fails to react with utter delight every time he sees them on Baekhyun.

“How’s Seohyun?”

“She’s doing well. She really likes the magazines you’ve been subscribing for her.”

“That’s great! I’ll go with you to see her the next time. Are you hungry yet, Baekhyun hyung? I made a dinner reservation. We can go there now if you like? Or if you want to go somewhere else first before we eat, that’s fine too.”

“We can go eat now. Where is it?”

“It’s a surprise!”

Baekhyun smiles. Jongin looks so excited, it’s cute.

Jongin pulls into a five-star hotel at Haeundae beach. The restaurant they’re going to is on the top floor, on the rooftop with stunning views of the sea. When they step out of the lift, Baekhyun looks around in disbelief. The restaurant is completely empty, not a single customer in sight. Only the staff are there, bowing to them at the entrance in a neat line.

“You booked the entire restaurant?”

Jongin nods happily.

“I want Baekhyun hyung to enjoy tonight’s dinner.”

A staff at the side produces a big bouquet of flowers, which Jongin presents to Baekhyun shyly.

Smiling, Baekhyun takes it. It consists of white roses bundled with freshly bloomed eustomas, eucalyptus seed plant and other flower fillers. The overall effect is an elegant bouquet made up pretty pastel colours.

“The flowers are beautiful, Jongin. Thank you.”

Jongin’s answering smile is so bright, Baekhyun can’t help but allow it to lift his spirits a little too. Jongin’s happiness is always infectious. Baekhyun takes Jongin’s arm, and they follow the staff who lead them to an outdoor dining area, overlooking Haeundae beach. The beach is crowded as usual. From this height, the people look as big as Lego figurines, and the beach is bustling with activity. Every inch of the beach is covered with people. Some of them are just walking around, some playing in the waves and the sand, kids are playing with sparklers and some people are shooting off fireworks into the sea. On the road that borders the beach, traffic is heavy, the bright headlamps of cars stream non-stop, and the sidewalk next to road are lined with bustling cafes and restaurants.

Dinner gets served in six courses, an appetizer, a soup course, a fish course, a salad course, a main course, and a dessert course. Each course gets paired with a different type of wine, and there are four glasses set on the table, a Red Wine Glass, a White Wine Glass, a Champagne Flute and a Water Glass. Having been with Sehun for a year means that Baekhyun is no longer as intimidated by fine dining as he had once been, but to play safe, Baekhyun mirrors Jongin, selecting whichever cutlery Jongin picks for each course.

Conversation flows easily between Baekhyun and Jongin throughout dinner. Baekhyun knows how Jongin vibes now, and it’s easy for Baekhyun to keep cracking jokes that he knows Jongin would definitely find funny. Jongin has an infectious laugh. Every time he breaks into laughter, his grin is wide, splitting half his face, and his eyes crinkle. It’s a good look on Jongin.

After the last course is served, Jongin thanks the staff who had been standing at the side throughout their meal, requesting some privacy between Jongin and Baekhyun as they sip on the after-meal champagne and enjoy the view together.

After the staff bows and leaves, Jongin checks to see that no one else is in sight, before he reaches over the table to hold Baekhyun’s hand in his, the hand that’s wearing Jongin’s rings.

“Thank you for coming out with me for dinner tonight, Baekhyun hyung.”

“You’re thanking me?” laughs Baekhyun. “I should be the one thanking you. You spoil me too much.”

“In the past, I never would have dared to bring you out for dinner when it’s just us, without Sehunnie. I wouldn’t have dared to ask you, because I knew you wouldn’t agree to come. But now, here we are. It makes me so happy, Baekhyun hyung.”

Baekhyun smiles at Jongin. Jongin’s always so sweet.

“We can eat together again. It’s not a problem.”

“Baekhyun hyung, I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately. I’m so happy that you allow me to take you out for dinner, to kiss you, and hold your hand, and even make love to you. I’ve very happy and I’m very grateful, and sometimes I think I shouldn’t say or do anything, because I don’t want to spoil what we have between us, but I can’t help but want more.”

“What do you mean?”

“I hope that things between us can be official, like how it is between you and Sehunnie.”

The more Jongin goes on, the less Baekhyun likes what he hears.

“We can’t let the public know that you and Chanyeol fuck me. You know that, right?”

“Yes! Of course,” says Jongin, and Baekhyun relaxes somewhat. “What I meant to say is, you’re really important to me, Baekhyun hyung. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to protect you, and care for you, and make you happy.”

He sounds so sincere. Baekhyun’s heart melts a little.

  
“You’re important to me too, Jongin.”

Jongin smiles brightly, and his eyes filled with emotion. Slowly, he reaches into his jacket and takes out a small velvet box. Baekhyun smiles. This is so typical of Jongin, to end the night with a sweet gift. Judging from the box, it’s probably a piece of jewellery.

Jongin stands up, and walks over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiles. He probably wants to put on whatever’s in the box immediately on Baekhyun. The box is small, so it can’t be a large piece. Perhaps it’s a pair of earrings?

Baekhyun is completely unprepared for what happens next.

To Baekhyun’s utter shock, Jongin gets down on one knee.

Baekhyun begins to realise what’s in the box.

No, no, no. Jongin can’t be doing this, right?

Jongin opens the box.

The diamonds on the ring resembles a miniature 3-D sculpture. A frame of accent diamonds radiates from a round brilliant cut centre stone, forming the shape of a sunflower. The ring is beautiful, the diamonds cut with perfect symmetry, reflecting light brilliantly. 

“Baekhyun hyung, would you marry me?”

Baekhyun stares at Jongin, too stunned to speak. Jongin is looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes, earnest and hopeful.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Jongin’s face falls, not that Baekhyun cares. What other answer did he expect?

“Stand the fuck up, right now.”

Jongin complies, looking devastated.

“I’m married to Sehun!”

“Yes, I know, but‒”

“I’m not leaving Sehun,” Baekhyun tells Jongin flatly.

“No, of course not! You love Sehunnie, and Sehunnie knew you first. I respect that. But I was just hoping, you’ll find it in your heart to love me too. Even if it’s just a little. I don’t expect to be as important as Sehunnie is in your heart, but I just thought‒”

“Well, you thought wrong. How can I be married to two people at once?”

“We won’t be able to do it legally, I know that. We won’t be able to have a marriage certificate, not like what you and Sehunnie have. But I was hoping we could still have a private ceremony?”

“And after this ceremony? What’s going to happen? To which husband am I supposed to belong to?”

“I could move in with you and Sehunnie,” says Jongin hopefully. “It could be the three of us together… …”

Jongin’s voice trails off when Baekhyun just glares icily at him.

“Or if you don’t want me to move in, if you want your personal space with Sehunnie, maybe you could split your time between Sehunnie and me? In one week, you could spend half the nights with Sehunnie, and the other half with me… …”

“Are you out of your freaking mind?”

Jongin wilts, but he soldiers on bravely.

“Or if you don’t like that idea, you can spend all your nights with Sehunnie. Just spare me a little time every now and then… …”

Baekhyun has heard enough.

He picks up the ring, pulling it out of its box. He turns in around in his hands, inspecting it. There’s easily 15 diamonds on it. Perhaps more. The centrepiece diamond is probably around two carats. Jongin must have spent a small fortune on it.

Baekhyun stands up, going to the edge. Haeundae Beach and all its bright lights and bustling crowds lay before them. Baekhyun flings the ring over the edge. It curves through the air in a long arc, before it disappears.

Baekhyun turns back to look at Jongin. He looks stunned.

Baekhyun leaves, taking quick strides towards the exit.

Jongin doesn’t stop him.

Baekhyun doesn’t even make it to the restaurant entrance before tears are streaming down his cheeks. As he takes the lift down, he takes out his handphone with shaking fingers, and checks Sehun’s location.

Sehun is also at a high-end hotel, one that is on the other side of town.

Baekhyun told himself he would never do this, that he would never disturb Sehun when he’s on one of his nights out. Cock blocking Sehun would only serve to drive Sehun further away from his arms. But Baekhyun’s heart hurts too much right now. He needs Sehun.

Standing at the hobby lobby, Baekhyun dials Sehun’s number. Sehun is usually very prompt at picking up. He’s one of those people who keeps his handphone near him at all times. Baekhyun counts three rings. He doesn’t pick up. Baekhyun waits. It’s on five or six rings now. Baekhyun keeps waiting. On the fifteenth ring, Baekhyun heart leaps when the screen blinks to show that the call is connected.

“Baby? What’s up?”

Sehun’s voice is husky, panting. He sounds like he’s just had sex.

“Sehun hyung, could you come and pick me up?”

“Now? Baby, are you crying? Where’s Nini? Isn’t he with you?”

Baekhyun is too choked to answer. He just sobs quietly into the phone.

“Okay, I’ll come now, baby. Wait for me.”

Baekhyun’s phone has the same location tracking app, so Sehun doesn’t need to ask where Baekhyun is.

“Sehun oppa, you’re leaving? But‒”

Whatever Krystal has to say gets cut off when Sehun ends the call.

Baekhyun’s stomach flips uncomfortably. What if Krystal manages to persuade Sehun to stay? Baekhyun watches his screen anxiously, but thankfully, 15 minutes later, Sehun’s dot leaves the hotel and starts to travel on the road on the way here.

It takes a while, since Sehun was at the other end of Busan, but eventually, Sehun’s white Ferrari turns into the hotel driveway. Baekhyun slips into car. He’s still sobbing uncontrollably. Sehun eyes him wordlessly, not speaking, not judging. He merely leans over to kiss Baekhyun through his tears before the revs the engine and drives off.

The kiss had been loving, but that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from questioning Sehun.

“Jongin proposed to me tonight. Did you know this?” asks Baekhyun accusingly.

He’s turned in his seat, facing Sehun. Sehun has to keep his eyes on the road as he drives, so he only spares Baekhyun glances intermittently.

“Yes, Nini told me. He asked my permission first.”

“How could you?”

Baekhyun has never raised his voice at Sehun before. Not once. No matter how hurt Baekhyun is, Baekhyun always tries to present his best side to Sehun. But he is now.

“How could you let another man propose to me?”

“You know how Nini is, Baekhyunnie. He’s smitten with you. How could I have said no to him?”

“He asked me to spend half my time with you, and the other half with him. And you are okay with this too? You mean you would have been all right with it if I spent half my nights away from you, in another man’s house?”

“No. I knew that you wouldn’t have taken this option. I wouldn’t have allowed Jongin to propose to you, if I hadn’t been sure that our marriage was solid.”

They’ve stopped at a red light, and Sehun turns to Baekhyun, focusing solely on Baekhyun as he looks Baekhyun in the eye. He cups Baekhyun’s cheek. It’s wet with Baekhyun’s tears, and Sehun wipes them away with his thumb.

“I really didn’t think my precious darling was going to be this upset. How is Nini’s proposal to you going to change our lives in any way? Hasn’t Nini has already moved in with us?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to refute this, but he closes it back again. Every night, Jongin sleeps in the same bed as them. In the morning, when Baekhyun wakes up, he’s right there with them. They eat together, hang out at home together, go out and come back together. Jongin may own the villa next door, but Baekhyun can’t remember the last time he has actually spent a night in his own home.

“If you had accepted Nini’s proposal, wouldn’t everything in our lives right now remain just as it is? All Nini wants is an official status in your heart. Is that so bad?”

The cars behind them start to honk. The light has changed back to green. Sehun turns his attention back to the road, and Baekhyun remains quiet for the rest of the car ride home.

When they reach home, Sehun carries Baekhyun in his arms to their bed, as he’s gentle as he makes love to a teary Baekhyun.

*******

Baekhyun spends the next few days dreading his next confrontation with Jongin, but to his surprise, this never happens. Every time a door opens, Baekhyun looks up, expecting Jongin to walk through it, but it’s always either Sehun or one of the servants.

“Chanyeol hyung is having a party at his house today. He’s inviting us.”

Baekhyun hesitates.

“Will Jongin be there?”

Sehun nods.

“Would you rather stay home? It’s up to you.”

“I’ll go if you want me to.”

“It would be nice if you could be there with me, Baekhyunnie.”

That settles it then.

Baekhyun dresses himself in a Louis Vuitton suit jacket and pants, with a white Saint Laurent floral ikat printed shirt underneath. Around his neck, he wears a choker from Dior. He hasn’t worn Jongin’s necklace or rings since their falling out, so only Sehun’s rings adorn his fingers. He blows his hair, letting his fringe frame his forehead. To match his auburn hair, Baekhyun puts on emerald green contacts today. He does his make-up to make his eyes pop, putting mascara on his lashes, outlining his eyes with eye liner, and framing both his upper and lower eye contours in blends of burgundy eye shadow topped with glitter.

Baekhyun makes the mistake of turning around from his vanity mirror to face Sehun, so that he can show his husband the results of his make-up. Sehun barely takes one look before Baekhyun suddenly finds himself flung bodily forwards onto the vanity counter. The make-up bottles, containers, sticks and brushes get scattered as Baekhyun’s body crashes into them. Baekhyun paws fruitlessly against the smooth wood of the counter top, but it brings him no relief as Sehun slams into him from behind, no lube and no prep. Each thrust pushes Baekhyun’s face towards the mirror, and Baekhyun can clearly see his own face, contorted in both pain and pleasure, as Sehun wrecks him. The Louis Vuitton pants are completely ruined, torn and covered in ribbons of semen, so Baekhyun selects a pair of skin-tight jeans to complete his ensemble instead.

Because Sehun had been so rough, Baekhyun’s hole is still tingling when they reach Chanyeol’s mansion. The party is already in full swing, and the instant they walk in, all eyes are drawn to them. Sehun is rich, tall and handsome, the kind of person that draws attention of everyone in the room once he walks in. But much of the adoration is directed towards Baekhyun too. Baekhyun’s pretty face has always been his best asset. Sehun smirks in satisfaction, his back tall and his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, showing Baekhyun off as he mingles around. On his part, Baekhyun dutifully stays at Sehun’s side, the perfectly obedient and ethereally beautiful trophy husband.

They mingle around for a while before they finally spot the host of the party. Chanyeol is sitting on a sofa, talking and laughing with a group of people. Seated next to Chanyeol, with Chanyeol’s arm around him, is Jongin. He’s not joining in the conversation at all. He’s nursing a drink, looking absolutely despondent.

Sehun moves to join them, but for the first time, Baekhyun doesn’t match him stride for stride. He’s rooted to the spot, his legs unable to move. Sehun pauses in mid-stride, looking back at Baekhyun. He understands Baekhyun’s heart immediately though.

“Go get yourself a drink and a bite to eat,” says Sehun, tilting Baekhyun’s face up tenderly so that he can give Baekhyun a peck on the lips. “I’ll come and find you in a bit.”

There’s a bar counter in the room, manned by one of Chanyeol’s servants. Baekhyun goes there, and he gets served an apple martini almost immediately after sits down. Perching on the bar stool, he sips on it, keeping an eye on Sehun and trying not to be obvious as he looks. Chanyeol immediately rises up to meet Sehun, pulling him into a hug in greeting. The other people also rise to bow at Sehun to greet him. The only one who doesn’t move is Jongin, who’s still hanging his head sadly. Sehun sits down next to him. Chanyeol resumes his conversation with the others, but Sehun focuses solely on Jongin. Though Chanyeol still has one arm slung around his shoulders, Jongin has turned his body to face Sehun, and Sehun’s eyes are gentle as he teases some conversation out of a sad-looking Jongin.

Jongin looks up, and for an awkward second, his eyes meet with Baekhyun’s across the room. Baekhyun looks away immediately. He quickly slides off the stool and leaves the room, leaving his drink behind.

Though Baekhyun has been to many such parties, there’s no one here whom he can really call a friend. The people he meets are only through Sehun, and Sehun typically keeps Baekhyun on a short leash at such events, showing Baekhyun off but yet making sure everyone knows that Baekhyun belongs to him. Any past conversation Baekhyun has had with this crowd has been nothing but shallow, and as he weaves through the throngs of people, Baekhyun has never felt lonelier despite being surrounded by bodies on all sides.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun smiles when spots a friendly face in the crowd at last. Kim Junmyeon is waving at him, beckoning him to sit down with him at a small table by the edge of the swimming pool. Baekhyun slides into the seat, nodding at Do Kyungsoo who’s also seated at the table. Junmyeon is an up-and-coming K-pop singer, while Kyungsoo is a famous actor. Both of them are also Chanyeol’s sugar babies. Chanyeol doesn’t do relationship or commitment. In his entire 28 years of age, he’s never had a single boyfriend or girlfriend. What he has though, are sugar babies. He always has two or three of them at any one time.

Junmyeon, together with Suzy Bae, a model, are new additions, but Kyungsoo is a long-standing one, having been with Chanyeol for almost three years. Before he met Chanyeol, Kyungsoo had been a struggling actor with only minor roles, but in the past three years, he has been given lead roles thanks to Chanyeol. For Kyungsoo’s sake, Chanyeol often invests in dramas, and any drama he invests in, he demands that the lead role goes to Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoo does have the acting chops to carry any drama he stars in. His popularity has sky-rocketed in recent years, and he’s now an established actor in his own right. Junmyeon has only just debuted, with only one single so far. He also owes his debut to Chanyeol, who invested in his EP. But with his voice and his good looks, Baekhyun is confident he’s going to make it in the industry sooner or later as well.

Baekhyun has met them before, so he’s friendly with them both. Chanyeol sometimes brings them along when they go out for date nights, which of course, ends in the bedroom with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Junmyeon being shared around amongst the three Diamond Bachelors.

They already have a bottle of red wine and a selection of canapés on the table, and Baekhyun helps himself to the pastries while Junmyeon pours him a glass of wine. Though Kyungsoo is a little shy, Junmyeon is just as chatty as Baekhyun is, and conversation flows easily between them.

Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo’s handphone light up and buzz at the same time. They’ve both received a text from Chanyeol, asking them to go up to Chanyeol’s bedroom right now. Baekhyun quickly checks his own handphone, but there’s no text from Sehun asking him to do the same, so Sehun’s probably not taking part in this particular sexcapade.

After Junmyeon and Kyungsoo leave, Baekhyun decides it’s time to go look for Sehun. Checking his app, he discovers that Sehun is in one of the rooms on the ground floor, so Baekhyun goes there to find him. Once he steps into the room, his eyes roam around for Sehun. He spots Sehun almost immediately. He is standing near the window. There’s a girl in his arms, and it stings when Baekhyun realises that it’s none other than Krystal.

They’re talking and laughing, flirting with each other. She has her entire body plastered against Sehun’s front. Sehun is holding a cocktail glass in one hand. His other arm is slung across her waist, the palm of his hand resting on the curve of her bum. His fingers are playing with the hem of her skirt. Her hot pink spandex tube dress is short, barely covering only half her bum, but Sehun’s fingers are hiking the hem line further up still. She catches Baekhyun looking from the across the room, and she smirks at him, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

It’s like someone had stuck an icy knife into Baekhyun’s guts and was twisting it around. Baekhyun squares his shoulders and walks away, his back tall and straight. Let the bitch smirk all she wants. At the end of the night, Baekhyun will be the one going home with Sehun.

Baekhyun randomly grabs a drink from a passing waiter. He drains it in a single shot. Baekhyun makes a face. It’s whiskey. It’s bitter, and it burns. Baekhyun usually hates whiskey. But the way it burns his insides is very welcoming right now, so he gets himself another glass. New glass in hand, Baekhyun retreats to a corner of the room. There’s an unoccupied divan there, and Baekhyun perches on the edge of it, slowly sipping the cocktail.

All of a sudden, there’s a thump behind him. The divan dips and shakes, and Baekhyun turns around to find that two bodies, one on top of another, have crashed on top of the divan behind him.

Baekhyun recognises the man immediately.

Jongin.

He’s lying on top of a girl, and they’re making out passionately on the divan, right in front of Baekhyun.

Stunned, Baekhyun realises that this is the first time, in the entire duration of the time that he has known Jongin, that Jongin’s ever hooked up with someone. Jongin had been famous for it before. His string of hook-ups and dalliances used to appear on SNS, just as frequently as Chanyeol’s and Sehun’s had. Baekhyun now realises that for one entire year, since Jongin had first laid eyes on Baekhyun, that Jongin hasn’t been with anyone else. He had remained loyal to Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun for one whole year, but Baekhyun hadn’t even noticed. He had simply taken Jongin’s loyalty for granted. 

But Jongin is certainly making up for it now. He’s practically sucking the girl’s face off, his hands roaming all over her body, blatantly squeezing her breasts and groping her ass.

Baekhyun shakily stands up. He quickly flees from the room, walking out of the mansion building and into the garden. It’s quieter here. Lights spill out of the mansion windows, along with party music, chatter and laughter. There’s not a soul in the garden besides Baekhyun as he brisk walks down the meandering garden paths, with only the spot lights placed intermittently along the edges of the path to guide his steps, and Baekhyun takes refuge in the darkness and the solitude.

A hand grabs onto his elbow. Baekhyun is spun around, and to utter relief, it’s Sehun. He must have left Krystal to chase after Baekhyun. Tears spring into Baekhyun’s eyes and he falls into Sehun’s arms.

The night is quiet, broken only by the sound of Baekhyun’s sobs. Sehun tilts his face up, wiping away the tears. But it’s a futile effort. For every tear Sehun wipes away, more tears leak out to bathe Baekhyun’s cheeks in tears.

“Do I look pretty now?” Baekhyun asks, tear drops hang off his lashes, and his eyes sparkling with the watery pools overflowing from them.

“So pretty, baby.”

“How pretty?”

“As pretty as raindrops on a pear blossom.”

Baekhyun sobs quiet tears into the front of Sehun’s shirt, and Sehun holds him close.

“Baby, Hyung’s heart is breaking. Tell Hyung how to make things better.”

“Sehun hyung, can it be just us for a bit?”

Baekhyun knows that he shouldn’t ask this. Trying to be possessive and demanding will only make Sehun feel trapped. If Sehun doesn’t offer, Baekhyun shouldn’t ask. But Baekhyun’s heart is hurting so badly.

“Okay, baby.” Sehun presses a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I promise.”

*******

For the next two weeks, Sehun is glued to Baekhyun’s side. He doesn’t meet up with either Chanyeol or Jongin, and by extension, that means that Baekhyun’s not required to spread his legs for either of them. Sehun doesn’t go out for any dalliances either. Krystal has tried calling him a few times, Baekhyun has seen her caller id light up on Sehun’s screen, but Sehun ends the call without even picking it up. Every day, he and Baekhyun sleep together and wake up together. Sehun spoils Baekhyun with all manner of expensive gifts, from jewellery to branded clothes, shoes and bags. He wines and dines Baekhyun, bringing him to expensive restaurants and bars with killer views of the city. He brings Baekhyun out to sea often, and it’s beautiful and romantic, with just two of them on the yacht sipping champagne under the stars.

It’s everything he’s ever wanted. He shouldn’t be upset. There’s no reason to. He doesn’t have to share Sehun with anyone. When they’re having sex, Baekhyun is the only one Sehun is focused on. He doesn’t have to wait while Sehun breaks a kiss with him, so that Jongin can get kissed too. Sehun doesn’t pull out midway out of Baekhyun, right when Baekhyun’s feeling so good, so that he can plunder Jongin’s hole too. After Baekhyun has been completely wrecked and ruined by Sehun, he doesn’t have to spread his legs and offer up his used and abused hole to Jongin, so that Jongin can get his pleasure too.

And yet, Baekhyun’s not happy. No matter how much Sehun spoils him, he can’t get his spirits back up. Mornings are the worst, because every time he opens his eyes, he instinctively expects the bed to dip with Jongin’s weight, to have Jongin’s hand stroking his hair and Jongin’s lips on his skin, to be utterly spoiled by having breakfast brought to him in bed, and when none of this happens, the fresh remembrance of losing Jongin hits him all over again.

Baekhyun wonders where Jongin is. He can’t be next door. Baekhyun has peeked at Jongin’s villa when he’s out in the garden, by the pool or on the beach, and only the servants come in and go out from it. He knows Sehun video calls him often. There are many times he’s walked in on Sehun cooing at someone on his handphone screen. That someone can only be Jongin, because he’s the only one whom Sehun would speak so sweetly to. When Sehun ends each video call, he always looks over at Baekhyun questioningly, but Baekhyun has his pride. He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask for Jongin, and Sehun doesn’t force it.

“Babe, Chanyeol hyung is asking us to go over to his house for dinner tonight.”

Baekhyun looks up from the k-drama that he had been watching on his tablet. He’s lying in bed, wearing nothing but one of Sehun’s shirts.

“Sure. Will anyone else be there?”

“Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo hyung will be there too. And Nini.”

Of course Jongin would be there.

The very thought of Jongin brings tears into his eyes, and he has to blink them away. Baekhyun turns back to his k-drama, hoping to use it to distract his thoughts away from Jongin, but Sehun removes the tablet from his hands. Baekhyun’s tear-filled eyes look up at Sehun in surprise.

“Sehun hyung?”

Baekhyun had been lounging in bed in a seated position, but without warning, Sehun yanks Baekhyun down by his ankle. Baekhyun squeaks, winded by the sudden movement when his back hits the bed.

“Sehun hyung!”

Sehun reaches down and rips the shirt apart. The cloth tears and buttons pop out, and the shirt falls apart to expose Baekhyun’s bare chest. Sehun hooks Baekhyun ankles over his shoulders, forcefully bending Baekhyun in half as presses down, ignoring Baekhyun’s gasp of pain as he pierces in. Baekhyun reaches out to Sehun, pleading without words for mercy, but Sehun overpowers him, pinning both of Baekhyun’s wrists on the bed as he plunders a tearfully folded up Baekhyun mercilessly under him.

That night, Baekhyun goes for the cute look, wearing a baby blue pullover over a pastel pink shirt. His hair is blown neatly in a school boy hairstyle, his bangs covering his forehead. He looks and sweet and virginal, and judging from the way Sehun pushes him against the wall to kiss him thoroughly, Sehun likes the look a lot indeed. It makes Baekhyun feel a little better.

A servant lets them in, and they find Chanyeol, Jongin, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo already seated in the living room, sipping on wine. Sehun immediately goes straight to Chanyeol. Chanyeol stands up to draw Sehun into his arms, and their lips meet with a kiss.

“Where has my baby been?” Chanyeol strokes Sehun’s hair gently as he cradles Sehun’s head on his shoulder. This is rare. Chanyeol usually only babies Jongin. “Haven’t seen you in two weeks.”

“I was with Baekhyunnie,” Sehun explains. “He’s been down and mopey, so I couldn’t leave him.”

Jongin’s expression is blank and stony. He had been looking resolutely at the floor when Sehun and Baekhyun walked in, but at what Sehun says, he looks up hopefully, his eyes resting on Baekhyun.

“I’ve also been with Jongin this past two weeks. He’s been down and mopey too,” says Chanyeol.

“I haven’t been down or mopey,” Baekhyun denies quietly. His voice carries through the room though.

Jongin’s eyes immediately flare with anger.

“Then I haven’t been down or mopey too!”

He crosses his arms in a huff, pouting. Chanyeol and Sehun both laugh at that, and even Junmyeon and Kyungsoo look amused.

Sehun goes to Jongin, tilting Jongin’s face upwards to plant a kiss squarely on the pouty lips.

“My Nini,” he coos. “I’ve missed you. Have you missed me?”

“I’ve missed you, Sehunnie,” Jongin says shyly, and they kiss again.

At dinner, Baekhyun has no appetite. To act busy, he uses his chopsticks to push his rice around in his bowl, but Sehun’s not fooled. He keeps using his chopsticks to deposit food on top of Baekhyun’s rice. Wanting to please Sehun, Baekhyun tries to eat whatever Sehun puts into his bowl at least.

Baekhyun’s lack of appetite worries Jongin, and Baekhyun can see him sneaking worried glances at him. However, whenever Baekhyun catches him peeking, Jongin huffs, then makes a big show of taking food with his chopsticks for someone else. By the end of dinner, Chanyeol, Sehun, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo all had Jongin deposit some food into their rice bowls for them. Only Baekhyun’s left out.

After dinner, they go into the bedroom, as expected.

What’s unexpected, is Chanyeol’s declaration.

“Baekhyun will bottom tonight.”

“Only Baekhyun?” asks Junmyeon.

“Only Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, unable to believe what he’s hearing. Previously, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo would bottom alongside him. There are five men here tonight, and Baekhyun is supposed to use his hole to service all of them?

Baekhyun turns to Sehun. Sehun’s face is impassive. He doesn’t say anything to contradict Chanyeol. In the entirety of the time he’s known Sehun, Sehun has never gone against a single thing Chanyeol’s said, and it appears he’s not about to start doing so tonight. Sehun has never let any other man aside Chanyeol or Jongin fuck him, but it seems like there’s going to be a first time for everything.

Baekhyun turns to Jongin. Jongin is usually Baekhyun’s number 1 protector, but tonight, he too stays silent. He’s not even looking at Baekhyun. His face is blank and stony as he stares at the floor, and Baekhyun knows that he’s not going to find any help there.

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo exchange a look, before they both turn to look at Baekhyun with sympathy. Baekhyun knows that they are both taken aback at the level of Chanyeol’s brutality towards Baekhyun. They are the ones who are Chanyeol’s paid sugar babies, but even they have yet to experience something like this.

“Strip,” commands Chanyeol, completely unconcerned with Baekhyun’s distress.

Baekhyun looks at Sehun. He nods, confirming that Baekhyun should go ahead and follow Chanyeol’s order, so Baekhyun knows that he has no choice.

Baekhyun stands up, facing the rest, who are seated on the sofa in the living room area of Chanyeol’s bedroom. A bottle of red wine has been opened, and they’re sipping the wine while watching Baekhyun.

Baekhyun starts with his baby blue pullover. He pulls it over his head and drops it on the floor. His hair gets tousled, and he pats in back into neatness. He unbuttons his pastel pink shirt next, slipping it off his shoulders. He sheds off his jeans, and Baekhyun is now dressed only in his black boxer briefs. He pulls this down too.

Only then, does Baekhyun dare to look up. Four pairs of eyes are openly ogling him. Lust is written on all their faces, even Junmyeon’s and Kyungsoo’s. Baekhyun knows that they are sympathetic towards him, but yet, the looks on their faces suggest that they can’t help but be very attracted to Baekhyun too. They want this. They all do.

Except Jongin. Completely disinterested, he has yet to spare Baekhyun a glance, and Baekhyun tries to pretend to himself that it doesn’t hurt.

“Who wants to go first?”

“I will.”

To Baekhyun’s surprise, Jongin is the one to stand up. Until now, he had not shown the slightest bit of interest in Baekhyun. But he’s the one walking over to Baekhyun now. He lifts Baekhyun into his arms, and lays him on the bed. Baekhyun watches with wide eyes as Jongin stands next to bed and sheds off his clothes. The expression on his face is still cold, unlike the warm and loving Jongin Baekhyun is so used to.

Jongin climbs over Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s heart is beating. He’s expecting Jongin to be cold and rough with him, but the instant Jongin’s lips land on his, Baekhyun knows that all his fears are unfounded. The way Jongin kisses him is reverent, like Jongin can’t believe how lucky he is to be able to kiss Baekhyun, and it feels so familiar that Baekhyun’s heart aches.

There are four pairs of eyes watching them, but Jongin takes his time. For a very long time, he does nothing but kiss Baekhyun, stroking Baekhyun’s hair and his cheek, as his lips move against Baekhyun’s lovingly. He coats his fingers in lube, and the first finger goes in. Baekhyun gasps, curling into Jongin’s chest, and Jongin soothes him with kisses. More and more fingers get added in, and Jongin is fingering Baekhyun expertly, sliding in and out, applying pressure on the nerve endings inside him in the most delicious of ways. Jongin had always been the best at fingering Baekhyun. To Jongin, it’s not about preparing Baekhyun so that he won’t be hurt later, but it’s also for Baekhyun’s pleasure, and he’s reducing Baekhyun into a writhing mess right now just with his fingers.

Jongin kisses down Baekhyun’s neck, down his chest and his stomach, until he’s kneeling in between Baekhyun’s legs, in front of Baekhyun’s cock. He peppers sweet kisses around it, sucking love bites into Baekhyun’s inner thighs, before he finally takes it into his mouth. He gently brings Baekhyun into hardness, licking and sucking, it feels so good.

By the time Jongin kisses his way back up so that their lips meet again, Baekhyun is already mewing in need. He spreads his legs on his own accord, wrapping his legs around his waist to draw him closer. Obliging Baekhyun, Jongin pushes in at last. He thrusts in and out of Baekhyun slowly and deeply, just the way Baekhyun likes it. Baekhyun wraps his hands around Jongin neck, and they kiss lovingly throughout.

Jongin takes care of Baekhyun, making sure Baekhyun comes first, before he climaxes inside Baekhyun. Even after their orgasm, Jongin doesn’t let go of Baekhyun. He holds Baekhyun close, pillowing Baekhyun on his chest as he strokes Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun looks up from Jongin’s chest, towards the audience seated on the couch. Baekhyun had been so focused on Jongin, he had momentarily forgotten about them. Kyungsoo is seated in Chanyeol’s lap and Junmyeon is seated in Sehun’s. Baekhyun stretches out a hand over to Sehun, wanting Sehun to come over and hold it, but Sehun only smiles at Baekhyun without moving from his seat.

“Junmyeon hyung next,” Chanyeol orders.

Sehun releases Junmyeon with a kiss and pat on his bum. Baekhyun had been hoping that the next one would be Sehun, and he tries not to let the disappointment show too obviously on his face. Junmyeon approaches the bed, and he looks kind. Junmyeon has always struck Baekhyun as the gentlemanly sort. And Kyungsoo doesn’t look like the type to be rough either. Baekhyun can tell he’s the type who seems distant, but actually has a soft heart on in the inside. Perhaps, this wouldn’t be so bad.

The bed dips with Junmyeon’s weight, and Baekhyun gets up to move into his arms. But before he can reach Junmyeon, Jongin pulls him back, and Baekhyun finds himself lying back in Jongin’s arms. Jongin’s arms around him are strong, like iron bands confining him to where he is.

Junmyeon leans over, placing a hand gently on Baekhyun’s lower back.

Jongin immediately swats it away.

“Don’t touch him.”

Junmyeon looks at Chanyeol, waiting for further instructions.

“Kyungsoo, go help him.”

Kyungsoo gets released with a kiss and a pat on the bum too. Kyungsoo approaches them slowly, as if moving too quickly would set Jongin off.

“We’ll be gentle with Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo reassures, gently reaching for Baekhyun.

His hands get slapped away too. Jongin flips them over, so that Baekhyun is now the one lying on the bed, and Jongin’s body is draped over Baekhyun’s protectively.

“Baekhyun hyung is mine,” Jongin states firmly. “No one else touches him, but me.”

Not knowing how to handle this, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo look towards Chanyeol. Unexpectedly, Chanyeol doesn’t look angry at all. Instead, both he and Sehun have twin expressions of fond indulgence as they look down at Jongin.

“Come. We’ll bring this next door.”

Chanyeol stands, and both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo go to him. Sehun approaches the bed. He leans down to kiss first Jongin, then Baekhyun.

“Stay here with Nini tonight, all right?” says Sehun as he smooths back Baekhyun’s fringe tenderly. “I’ll be just next door.”

Baekhyun nods obediently. He’s beginning to realise that neither Chanyeol nor Sehun really had the intention to let five men fuck Baekhyun tonight. This whole arrangement was set up to orchestrate Jongin and Baekhyun making up with each other. Baekhyun feels a sudden rush of relief and affection for Sehun.

Chanyeol has already left the room with Kyungsoo, but Junmyeon had been standing at the side waiting for Sehun. Sehun rewards him with a kiss, and they exit the room together, Sehun’s hand around Junmyeon’s waist.

The door closes, and it’s just Baekhyun and Jongin alone in the room.

For a while, neither of them speaks. Jongin just merely holds Baekhyun quietly in his arms, and Baekhyun peeks up at Jongin hesitantly. Jongin’s face is still tense and drawn.

“Thank you for protecting me.”

Jongin doesn’t reply verbally, but he presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

“I’ll go get a cloth to clean you up.”

Baekhyun lets Jongin out of his arms. Baekhyun watches his back view as he disappears into the bathroom. He comes out again with a wet face towel. He’s gentle as he starts cleaning Baekhyun up, starting with his face, before moving down to the rest of his body. He wipes Baekhyun’s cock clean, and also slides the cloth in between Baekhyun’s butt cheeks.

Baekhyun winces in pain. It’s just a small sound, but Jongin, ever attentive to Baekhyun’s every move, hears it.

Alarmed, he flips Baekhyun on his stomach and spreads his legs. He climbs it between them, then gently parts Baekhyun’s butt cheeks so that he can inspect Baekhyun’s hole properly.

“Baekhyun hyung!” Anger and disbelief lace his words. “You have multiple tears here. Did you know this?”

“I didn’t know. I didn’t check in the mirror.”

“How could you have not checked? It must hurt so much! Did you put any salve on it?”

Baekhyun bites his lip, not saying anything.

Jongin makes a sound of disbelief before he goes to take the salve. He’s gentle when he dabs it around Baekhyun’s hole. It feels so familiar that Baekhyun’s heart aches. Every time Sehun had been too rough with Baekhyun, Jongin had been the one to tend to Baekhyun like this. Baekhyun had taken it for granted then, but he’s not going to take it for granted from now onwards.

“I’m going to kill Sehunnie,” says Jongin as he dabs on the salve carefully. “Sehunnie has always been rough, but it has never been this bad.”

Baekhyun worries his lower lip under his teeth. For the two weeks Jongin hadn’t been by his side, Baekhyun had washed his face with tears every day. Baekhyun knows very well what this does to Sehun, and really, if he had any sense of self-preservation, he knows that he should have tried harder to stop himself from crying in front of Sehun so much, but he really couldn’t help it. He had missed Jongin too much.

“You know Sehunnie’s not going to prepare you. Why didn’t you prep yourself?”

It was a strategy Jongin had devised. Jongin used to finger Baekhyun at least once every hour with lube, so that any time the mood strikes Sehun, Baekhyun would be already lubed up and prepared when Sehun ravages him.

“I didn’t feel like taking care of myself.”

“And why not?”

Jongin is the angriest Baekhyun has ever seen him. In fact, this is the first time Jongin is speaking to him harshly. No matter how badly Baekhyun had spoken to Jongin in the past, Jongin always answered Baekhyun with both gentleness and fondness.

“Because you weren’t there to take care of me.”

Jongin immediately softens.

He gathers Baekhyun in his arms to kiss him lovingly.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun hyung. I shouldn’t have raised my voice at you just now. And I shouldn’t have left you alone for the past two weeks. I should have been by your side, taking care of you and protecting you. I was too petty and childish. Forgive me?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, his hair tickling Jongin’s chin as he does so.

“There’s nothing to forgive.”

Jongin presses a kiss on his forehead. It’s so gentle and sweet, and Baekhyun’s heart aches.

“Jongin, where have you been for the past two weeks?”

“I was here, staying with Chanyeol hyung. I missed you, every single day.”

“The girl at the party. Who is she?”

“I don’t know. I never asked for her name. I can’t even remember what she looks like.”

“Did you sleep with her?”

“No. I let go of her immediately after you stepped out of the room. I was only trying to make you jealous.”

“Well. If that was your objective, it worked.”

The scene of Jongin kissing the girl had replayed itself repeatedly in Baekhyun’s mind for the past two weeks, no matter how much he tried to suppress it. The fact that Jongin hadn’t really slept with her is such a relief.

Jongin tilts Baekhyun’s face upwards, so that he can kiss Baekhyun thoroughly.

“I will never do anything like that again, I promise.”  
  
“Will you move back in with us?”

“Yes, I will. I promise I will never leave you again. And I will never try to force you into something you’re not ready for anymore. From now on, I’ll play whatever role in your life that you want me to. I won’t try to ask for more again.”

Tears are streaming down Baekhyun’s cheeks again as Jongin leans down to claim his lips.

*******

Jongin lifts the lid off the clay pot. The stew inside is bubbling.

“It smells so good! Is it ready?”

Baekhyun looks up from the beef he has been stir frying and glances at the pot of tofu kimchi stew.

“Yes, it looks good. You can take it off the stove now.”

Carefully, wearing cute kitchen gloves, Jongin carries the pot over to the kitchen island. Meanwhile, the beef is done too, and Baekhyun slides the beef out of the pan onto a plate using the spatula, and brings out the plate to the kitchen island too. While Baekhyun had been cooking, Jongin has already laid out an array of side dishes on table. Little square plates of kimchi, anchovies, and boiled spinach tossed in sesame dressing, alongside with two bowls of rice. They usually eat in the dining room, but since Sehun’s out at sea, and it’s only the two of them, they decided to eat at the kitchen island today. It’s cosy and domestic, and Jongin loves it like that.

Baekhyun sets aside some stew and some beef for Sehun, putting them in food containers and placing them inside the fridge, so that he can heat them up for Sehun later when he comes home. Sehun does this once in a while, going out to sea all by himself, so that he can enjoy a few hours of solitude with his yacht and the sea.

Baekhyun awaits Jongin’s reaction as he takes a bite.

“It’s delicious!” Jongin’s entire face lights up, and Baekhyun laughs. Jongin is cute.

“My grandmother taught me how to cook. I’m glad you like these dishes. I’ll cook more often for you if you like.”

Jongin nods enthusiastically at this, and Baekhyun smiles, pleased. It’s nice to have someone appreciate your cooking.

In the middle of the meal, Jongin quietly takes out a velvet box from his pocket. Wordlessly, he slides it across the table to Baekhyun. Baekhyun puts down his bowl and his chopsticks, and picks up the box. He opens it, and what’s inside immediately takes his breath away.

It’s a ring. Made out of diamonds. In the shape of a sunflower.

Baekhyun distinctly remembers throwing it over the edge of a rooftop of a 30-storey hotel overlooking Haeundae Beach.

“You found it?”

“I didn’t. I tried. I spent that whole night combing Haeundae Beach, trying to find it. But I couldn’t. This is a new one.”

Baekhyun is horrified.

“The whole night?”

Baekhyun’s heart aches. A fresh wave of guilt washes over him.

“It doesn’t mean anything. I just thought it’ll look pretty on your finger.”

Jongin is not looking at Baekhyun. His head is bent, looking at the table as he eats steadily.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. Or you can sell it, if you want. I just really wanted to give it to you.”

Baekhyun holds out his right hand to Jongin. He’s already wearing two rings, a rose gold and diamond ring on his second finger and another one on his little finger, matching with the pendant that’s around his neck. His fourth finger is empty though, ready for a ring to be slipped onto it.

The fact that Baekhyun is willing to wear the ring makes Jongin smile a little. He takes the ring out of the box and slips the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger for him. Baekhyun admires his hand. Jongin is right. The ring does look pretty on his finger. The diamonds are exquisite, capturing and reflecting light in most pretty of ways.

“Yes.”

Jongin looks up, puzzled.

“My answer is yes.”

“Your answer to what?”

“To the question you asked me that night. My answer is yes.”

Jongin’s entire face lights up.

He practically leaps over the kitchen island, making Baekhyun laugh.

As Baekhyun is laughing, Jongin barrels into him, and he captures Baekhyun in his arms with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

They hold their wedding in the Maldives. It’s Baekhyun’s first time there, and is a paradise on earth, all clear blue skies, white sandy beaches, and pristine turquoise waters. It’s the perfect place for a wedding. When Baekhyun married Sehun, they both wore matching white suits, but Jongin really wants to see Baekhyun in a wedding dress, so Baekhyun wears a long white gown which flows around him as he walks, a long train trailing him behind him, making him look a princess.

The wedding isle is a long wooden boardwalk that leads out into the sea. Sehun walks Baekhyun down it, until they reach a raised platform, where Sehun gives Baekhyun away to Jongin. Jongin is dressed in a black suit, and he looks like a prince. Chanyeol stands an arm’s length behind him as his best man. They’ve hired a proper marriage officiant to officiate the wedding, giving the ceremony an authentic feel. They say their vows, exchange rings, and sign the wedding certificates too. Chanyeol had manage to find someone who could create very real-looking replicas. They celebrate the wedding with wine and champagne, and that night, Baekhyun is fucked in his wedding dress by all three men.

They spend the next month honeymooning in the Maldives, and it is divine. They live in a bungalow built above the sea, and when Baekhyun wakes up every morning, it’s literally the sea right in front of their doorstep. They also have their own private swimming pool and sundeck. Baekhyun loves swinging on the wooden swing that goes directly above the waves, with Jongin pushing him from the back. Their villa also a hot tub with a clear bottom, and it’s surreal to soak in it and watch marine life passing by underneath.

They rent a yacht, which Sehun pilots himself. They go on cruises along the bays, and Baekhyun is absolutely delighted whenever they spot wild dolphins. Chanyeol and Sehun also go deep sea diving. Jongin also has a diving license like them, but Baekhyun doesn’t. He doesn’t want to learn, because the thought of going deep underwater scares him, so Jongin stays back to accompany Baekhyun when the other two go on dives.

Sex is also frequently on the menu. Baekhyun has experienced first-hand how high Sehun’s sex drive is, but it’s nothing compared to Chanyeol’s. Back in Korea, Chanyeol goes back to his own home after each sexcapade, but now, he’s living under the same roof as them. This means that all three of them – Sehun, Jongin and Baekhyun – are constantly ravished, though Baekhyun bears the biggest brunt of it because he’s the one who has three cocks to service. His hole and his mouth have never been so badly abused, but he has Jongin to fuss over him every time, and Sehun is loving when he kisses Baekhyun’s tears away.

One month passes by too quickly, and eventually, it’s time to go back home. When they land back in Korea, they say goodbye to Chanyeol at the airport. One of his sugar babies, Suzy, has come to pick him up. Jongin is reluctant to see him go. They had spent one entire month together, all four of them, and Jongin doesn’t want to it to be just the three of them without Chanyeol. Jongin pouts and looks downcast as he hangs onto Chanyeol, refusing to let go, making Chanyeol chuckle and ruffle his hair. He tries to pacify Jongin by promising to take him out for dinner tomorrow, but eventually, he leaves in the end, his arm around Suzy’s waist.

Jongin is a little moody after Chanyeol leaves, but his mood perks up when Baekhyun sits in his lap and kisses him throughout the car ride home. It has always been easy for Baekhyun to put Jongin back into a good mood. Despite his reluctance to leave the Maldives, Baekhyun finds that it’s nice to come home after one month away.

During their honeymoon, the servants had moved all of Jongin’s belongings over. His art collection now decorates the walls, and their walk-in closet has been extended to accommodate Jongin’s clothes, accessories and bags. The fence separating the two villas has been put up again.

“I’ve contacted a few housing agents regarding selling your villa, Nini. One of them says he can come over tomorrow to do a viewing. What time do you want to meet him? Since we’re meeting Chanyeol hyung for dinner, we can meet with the housing agent either in the morning or the afternoon,” says Sehun. They had put down their bags, showered and eaten, were lounging in the living room.

“Sehunnie,” asks Jongin sadly. “Must I sell the villa?”

“Oh, no. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, of course.”

Sehun instantly realises that something’s off. He sits down next to Jongin, looking concerned.

“It’s just that the market is up now, so it would be a good time to sell. You’ll make a tidy profit. If you don’t sell it, what are you going to do with it? It would be hard to find someone to rent a villa of this size, and it doesn’t make economical sense to just leave it empty.”

“I was just thinking… … maybe Chanyeol hyung would want to move in? He can still have his personal space since he’s not living with us, but he’ll be near enough to come round all the time.”

“Oh, Nini,” Sehun sighs, tweaking Jongin’s nose tenderly.

“I understand what you want, Nini. Please believe me when I say that I want the same thing too. But it’s not going to happen. You know Chanyeol hyung won’t want that. Trying to tie him to us will only push him further away.”

Jongin’s face falls, but he accepts Sehun’s answer. He too knows in his heart that what Sehun says is the truth.

“We won’t be able to have it with Chanyeol hyung, will we? What you, me and Baekhyun hyung have?”

“We won’t. Not unless Chanyeol hyung has a change of heart, but I don’t see that happening. But you have me. And now you have Baekhyunnie too. That’s not so bad, is it?”

“I have you?”

Sehun looks surprised at Jongin’s question.

“Yes, baby. Of course you have me. You always had.”

“Sehunnie, can I ask you something? I’ve been meaning to ask you this since my wedding with Baekhyun hyung, but I didn’t dare to.”

“Of course. You can ask me anything, baby.”

Jongin looks up at Sehun.

“Sehunnie, what are we?”

It’s only at this very moment in time, that Baekhyun understands.

It’s like time has frozen, and in that very instant, everything falls back into its rightful place. The world rights itself, and everything starts to make sense.

Baekhyun remembers the first time Sehun introduced Baekhyun to Chanyeol and Jongin.

At that time, Baekhyun and Sehun had been newly dating, and nothing had indicated that Baekhyun was going to be able to last longer than a few months. No one before him ever had, after all.

For Jongin, the instant he laid eyes on Baekhyun, it had been love at first sight.

Baekhyun was his best friend’s boyfriend, but that hadn’t stopped him from falling head over heels in love.

Baekhyun knows this. It was in Jongin’s eyes every time he set eyes on Baekhyun, in the smile the directed at Bakehyun. Baekhyun was his everything. His heart, mind and soul.

And apparently, Sehun knew this, too.

Every single decision Sehun had made regarding Baekhyun, it was all for the sake of this, so that all the event in their lives will cumulate into this one moment in time, when Jongin would ask Sehun this one question.

_Sehunnie, what are we?_

Baekhyun finally understands. Where Jongin stands in Sehun’s heart, and where Baekhyun himself stands. And the purpose Baekhyun had played to bring everything to its rightful place.

Baekhyun had been so blind.

Or perhaps he had always known, deep inside. He just hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself.

Sehun threads his fingers through Jongin’s fringe, a tender gesture.

Even now, he’s calm and patient. Baekhyun admires this, his reticence and his stoicism, his self-control over his emotions. It’s how he managed to forward everything thus far. And even now, right on the cusp of achieving everything he has worked so hard for, he demonstrates patience and self-restraint.

“What do you want us to be, Nini?”

A gentle question, but it holds so much meaning behind it.

The ball is placed back in Jongin’s court, as it always had been. Jongin just never had eyes to see it.

Jongin hesitates, and Sehun waits with bated breath. Along with him, Baekhyun does too. Because even now, Baekhyun supports Sehun unconditionally, wants more than anything for Sehun to be happy.

Jongin takes his time to consider. Sehun and Baekhyun wait. It’s like the world hangs on Jongin’s next words.

“I want us to be husbands. Like how Baekhyun hyung and I are husbands, and how you and Baekhyun hyung are husbands. I want us to be like that too.”

_I want us to be husbands._

Who knows how many years Sehun has been waiting for this answer?

But it’s here at last. Sehun’s long wait is over.

Baekhyun sees it in Sehun’s eyes, the love written on his face, written in his heart. Years of planning and years of waiting. Years of love that had to be buried under patience and stoicism, is now allowed to come up to the surface, and the pure joy on Sehun’s face is beautiful to watch.

Sehun leans in, and Jongin meets him halfway. They kiss, sweet and loving, beautiful and magical. Baekhyun is happy for them. He really is.

Sehun carries Jongin up into his arms, and he ascends the staircase, up to the bedroom.

Baekhyun doesn’t follow them.

They deserve this time alone.

Baekhyun steps out onto the back veranda. The sky is clear and blue, as always. The sea rolls out before him, a never-ending movement of rolling waves. Everything’s the same. But at the same time, everything has changed.

But then again, nothing has changed either. It has always been this way. The only difference is that now, Baekhyun understands.

Baekhyun walks down the jetty, to where Sehun’s yacht is docked. He sits down on it, dipping his feet into the cold seawater. Overhead a seagull flies past, its cries filling the air. The waves lap ceaselessly against the dock. Behind him, Sehun’s yacht bobs up and down on the waves.

Baekhyun sits there for a long time, alone with his thoughts.

It takes a long time, before Baekhyun sees him. Tall and broad-shouldered, the perfect model’s silhouette framed against the backdrop of sky and sea. He walks down the jetty, striding over the planks of the long boardwalk, and Baekhyun rises up to meet him.

They stand face to face, standing a couple of metres apart. He feels so close, yet so far.

“Where’s Jongin?” Baekhyun asks him.

“He’s in bed. He’s asking for you. I told him I would come to get you.”

“Do you remember my first meeting with Chanyeol and Jongin? It was here too. We had only dated for a few weeks then. You introduced me to them here, before we all got on your yacht to go out to sea together.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“It was love at first sight for Jongin.”

“Yes, it was.”

Silence stretches out between them. It’s something Baekhyun always liked about his relationship with Sehun, how words are not always necessary between them. They understand each other anyway.

Baekhyun understands now, the value Sehun saw in Baekhyun, that none other in his string of boyfriends or girlfriends had.

Baekhyun, alone out of all of them, was Sehun’s key to Jongin.

“If it hadn’t been that way, would you still have married me?”

Sehun doesn’t reply, and the silence is an answer in itself.

It’s another thing Baekhyun likes about his relationship with Sehun. Sehun doesn’t lie to him, doesn’t mutter sweet nothings made up of white lies to make Baekhyun feel better.

“It must have hurt, for many years.”

Baekhyun had spent all his time here thinking about it, how it must have felt, to be in love with your two best friends since childhood. One of whom does not do commitment or relationships, and the other who’s always cheerful and dreamy, always dreaming of finding true love, but never once looking back at his best friend to think on what he already has.

“Yes, it did.”

Years and years of hurt, but Sehun just says this calmly, all the pain buried underneath a mask of stoicism. Baekhyun’s heart hurts for him. His need to provide comfort to Sehun is overwhelming, and he closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Sehun in a hug.

“My poor Sehunnie. My poor, poor Sehunnie.”

“It’s okay. I have you. And now, I have Nini too.”

_I have you._

Three simple words, but to Baekhyun it feels like someone has breathed life back into him again.

It gives him hope, gives him strength to ask his next question.

“Sehun hyung, what am I to you?”

“You’re my husband. I love you, just the same as I love Chanyeol hyung and Nini.”

Tears well up in Baekhyun’s eyes. He had been so sure that Sehun would discard him, now that Baekhyun has already fulfilled the purpose Sehun had married him for. But what Sehun just said instantly renews his heart, makes life worth living once more.

“You love me?”

“I love you. It may not have started that way, but over time, you’ve become very important to me, Baekhyunnie. I can’t imagine a life without you anymore.”

Baekhyun is so choked up, he can’t speak. Drops of tears pool on his lower lashes. One of them becomes too heavy, and it slides down his cheek, leaving a tear-stained trail behind. Sehun gently reaches out, wiping the tear away. His hand cupping Baekhyun’s cheek gently, he leans down.

The kiss tastes sweet. It speaks of love, understanding and acceptance.

For the first time, Baekhyun feels like he’s on equal footing as Sehun, because now, he knows where he stands in Sehun’s heart.

“Sehun hyung, could you not sleep with others anymore? Can it be the three of us, and Chanyeol, from now on?”

If not for what Sehun had just said, Baekhyun would never have dared to ask this of Sehun. Even now, Baekhyun is nervous, his heart beating so fast in his chest he’s afraid it might jump out of his mouth as he anxiously waits for Sehun’s reply.

“Jongin asked the same of me just now. I’ve already promised him what you just asked. I will stop sleeping with others. I will commit myself to you, Nini and Chanyeol hyung.”

Of course, if Jongin was the one who did the asking, Sehun would agree.

Nevertheless, happiness overflows in Baekhyun’s heart, and he’s in tears again. But they’re tears of joy this time. Sehun draws Baekhyun into his arms and he gently wipes the tears away.

“Let’s go back to Nini,” Sehun says gently. “He’s waiting for us.”

Baekhyun nods, and they walk back to the villa together, Sehun’s arm around Baekhyun’s waist.

When they enter the bedroom, they see Jongin sitting up in bed, waiting for them. He immediately flashes a happy smile, and for someone who’s just looking on the surface, it’s easy to write him off as being happy-go-lucky. But for someone who cares to look a little deeper, the anxiety flickering at the back of his eyes can be seen. Even now, after they’ve gotten married, Jongin is insecure about where he stands with Baekhyun. Every time Baekhyun disappears for an extended period of time with Sehun, Jongin is not sure if Baekhyun’s going to come back.

Baekhyun climbs onto the bed, and Jongin welcomes him with open arms. Baekhyun slips into his arms and thoroughly kisses him, determined to kiss Jongin’s insecurities away. When they break apart, Jongin is smiling at him, truly happy this time, and it warms Baekhyun’s heart to see this.

Baekhyun moves out of Jongin’s embrace, not fully, just a little. Enough to make a little space between them. Sehun slots himself inside that space, and he fits perfectly there.

*******

Baekhyun’s finger rests on the pad as the lock clicks open.

After he pushes open the door, the first thing he spots is a discarded jacket right next to the door.

A few more steps into the house, and Baekhyun finds a shirt lying on the posh marble flooring. It’s from Hugo Boss, the cost of an entire month’s salary for some people, but it has been carelessly torn and ripped apart, buttons hanging off frayed threads.

A second torn shirt lies at the foot of the stairs.

Baekhyun follows the trail of clothes up the staircase.

Baekhyun walks pasts discarded pants. There are two of them, alongside underwear strewn carelessly on the floor as well.

Baekhyun looks through the open doorway of the master bedroom.

His husband is there, fucking his other husband on the bed.

Geez, they’re so carried away. Baekhyun shakes his head. Any servant can just walk in on them, for goodness sake. Baekhyun closes the master bedroom door. It closes with a click, and this alerts them to Baekhyun’s presence at last.

“Baekhyun hyung?”

Jongin sits up on his elbows, looking straight at Baekhyun. Above Jongin, Sehun stills.

He pulls out of Jongin and approaches Baekhyun, backing Baekhyun up against the door. His strong arms cage Baekhyun in.

“Baekhyunnie.”

He smirks down at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun can’t help but reach up to touch his cheek. It’s so unfair that a human being can be so handsome.

“You’re home early.”

“Did I come home at the wrong time?” asks Baekhyun teasingly. “Should I come back later?”

“No, baby,” laughs Sehun. “You came back just at the right time to join us.”

Baekhyun smiles as Sehun captures his lips in a kiss. He barely has time to fling his arms around Sehun’s neck as Sehun lifts him off his feet, his hands placed under Baekhyun’s buttocks as Baekhyun wraps his legs around Sehun’s waist.

Sehun lays Baekhyun on the bed next to Jongin. Jongin immediately greets Baekhyun with a kiss.

With both Sehun and Jongin working together, Baekhyun is divested of his clothes in record time.

Baekhyun lies back in Jongin’s arms, allowing himself to be thoroughly pampered by Jongin’s sweet kisses, while Sehun pierces in.

THE END


End file.
